Crónica de Esperanzas Frustradas
by 3R
Summary: Preseries, 1988 Una de Winchis pequeñitos y de papá Winchi. ¿Qué ocurrió tras aquella noche en que la Sthriga escapó?
1. Prólogo

_Es el penúltimo fic que he escrito hasta ahora, el último es un Xover SN/Merlín (Escalibur, la espada de Merlín) que ya he empezado a colgar porque en cuanto empiecen a emitir las siguientes temporadas de cada serie, ya no tendrá mucho sentido._

_Éste fue un encargo, no exactamente, mi primera lectora y mi crítica favorita al mismo tiempo, me sugirió que le gustaría algo de los Winchis pequeñitos, incluso me dió el punto de partida._

_Espero que os guste y que dejéis montones de Reviews._

**Crónica de esperanzas frustradas**  
only bros & the family business. Preserie

* * *

**CRÓNICA DE ESPERANZAS FRUSTRADAS**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

**"La shtriga"**

**Fort Douglas, Wisconsin 16 de marzo de 1988**

La criatura monstruosa se inclinaba sobre el pequeño que dormía ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras en la puerta y sin que el maligno ser se diese cuenta otro niño algo mayor sujetaba firmemente una escopeta y apuntaba con todo cuidado. El sonido del martillo del arma resonó con fuerza en el silencio haciendo que aquella cosa levantase lo que parecía la cabeza y aullara al chico del rifle.

La puerta de la habitación del viejo motel de carretera se abrió estrepitosamente, el padre de los niños irrumpió en el lugar gritando al chico que se quitase del medio y casi sin solución de continuidad disparó al horripilante ser una, dos y hasta cinco veces hasta que éste huyó rompiendo la ventana de la habitación.

El recién llegado se abalanzó aterrado sobre el pequeño, zarandeándolo y llamándolo por su nombre hasta que el chiquillo con voz somnolienta murmuró un asustado "¿Qué pasa?"

El otro niño se quedó en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, sin saber si podía hacerlo. Su padre con el susto aún en el cuerpo le preguntó qué había pasado y otro crío posiblemente habría mentido pero aquel no.

- Salí un momento – y al ver como la mirada de su padre se volvía tan dura titubeó – sólo un segundo.

- Te dije que no salieras. Te dije que cuidaras de tu hermano

- Sólo fue un momento – insistió el chico, no había sido tan grave, el pequeño estaba bien.

- Basta un momento, un error, Sammy ahora podría estar muerto – la mirada que echó al muchacho fue de auténtico hielo.

El hombre cogió la ropa del pequeño y se dispuso a vestirlo para salir, lo único que le dijo al mayor fue "Recoge, nos vamos".

Los metió a ambos en el coche, cargó en el maletero todas sus pertenencias y arrancó sin miramientos haciendo llorar al más pequeño por el susto. Dean, instintivamente cogió al niño y lo acunó, hasta que consiguió calmarlo. Su padre conducía por aquella estrecha carretera a más de cien millas por hora.

"Esto es un gesto inútil" pensó el aguerrido cazador "no podré volver antes de seis horas, la maldita shtriga escapará". Miró al chico que había dado al traste con aquel trabajo. Ese era otro problema al que se tenía que enfrentar. Era la primera vez que le desobedecía. Si hubiesen sido una familia normal, aquello no tendría importancia, pero en su situación podía suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

El pastor Jim Murphy le ayudaría, puede que incluso pudiesen encontrar una residencia o algo similar para los niños durante lo que quedaba de curso escolar. Así no tendría que arrastrarlos con él de caso en caso, de estado en estado, de cuchitril en cuchitril.

El pequeño acabó durmiéndose abrazado a su hermano. El chaval pecoso no había abierto la boca desde que subió al coche, se mordía los labios como si no quisiera que lo que pasaba por su cabeza saliera de ellos. De vez en cuando miraba a su padre, a hurtadillas y avergonzado.

"Quizás me he pasado, a lo mejor debería de decirle que no es culpa suya, porque no lo es…" El cazador se debatía entre la sensación de culpa y la necesidad vital de que su hijo no volviese a dudar ante una orden.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Murphy éste los estaba esperando. Accedió a quedarse con los pequeños sin ninguna pregunta, James también estaba en el negocio y a pesar de ser el pastor de aquel pequeño pueblo no descuidaría a los hijos de su amigo.

El cazador dejó a sus hijos allí y sin decir nada volvió a montar en el coche y a irse. No le había llevado ni diez minutos, ni siquiera se despidió de su hijo mayor. James colocó el brazo alrededor del los hombros del chico y lo llevó a la cocina a hacerle un vaso de leche. El pequeño dormía arropado en el sofá.

El pastor pensaba que su amigo no estaba capacitado para cuidar de aquellos niños. El rubito no separaba la mirada de su vaso cogido con ambas manos sin decidirse a beber, sin hablar, los labios firmemente apretados y sus expresivos ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando por todos los medios no parpadear.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido hijo? – recordaba lo que aquel niño había sufrido, no le gustaba ver aquella carita triste, sobre todo cuando era un chaval que con cualquier muestra de cariño desbordaba alegría.

- La shtriga iba a matar a Sammy, por mi culpa – no pudo evitar el parpadeo y las lágrimas inundaron los ojos del niño.

- Tú no tienes la culpa Dean, esos seres son terribles, no podías hacer nada.

- Dejé solo a Sam, me fui, papá me había dicho que no saliera y me fui.

Pero qué pedazo de bestia que era John, ¿cómo podía cargar al chico con aquello? Tenía que convencer a su amigo de que aquella vida no era para los pequeños. Él daba catecismo en un colegio en Granada, apenas a media hora de allí, que además tenía residencia para algunos de los estudiantes. Les conseguiría plaza.

Como John Winchester había temido ya no había rastro de la maligna criatura, sólo la ventana rota y algo de sangre en el exterior. Había escapado y ya no podría volver a localizarla hasta que atacara de nuevo, hasta que la vida de otros niños fuera puesta en juego. Visitó el hospital de la ciudad dónde los niños menos graves empezaban a recuperarse.

Otra evidencia de que el maligno ser había desaparecido.

Ahora se tendría que enfrentar a una dura decisión, no se había separado jamás de sus hijos, no por más de un par de días, siempre los llevaba con él porque necesitaba saber que estaban cerca. Pero este trabajo le demostraba que podía poner en peligro a los niños, y que no podía esperar que un crío de nueve años tuviese la paciencia de cuidar de su hermano encerrado en una habitación de motel durante más de dos días.

Jim tenía razón, quizás había acabado siendo un buen cazador pero dejaba mucho que desear como padre. "Mary, ¿qué puedo hacer?"

Necesitaba dejar a los niños en un sitio dónde cuidaran de ellos y donde poder estar con ellos entre trabajo y trabajo. Tenían que ir al colegio y tenían que aprender a defenderse. Puede que aceptase la ayuda de James, a fin de cuentas el trabajaba en un colegio aparte de sus tareas como pastor, y sus trabajos ocasionales de cazador.

Alguna vez el sacerdote le había propuesto internar a los niños, pero eso era algo que le hacía subir por las paredes de sólo pensarlo, además si hubiera hecho eso los habrían separado por su diferencia de edad. Aunque ahora, después de lo ocurrido, quizás sería lo más conveniente.

Anochecía ya el 16 de marzo, llevaba despierto más de treinta horas, bajó del impala y entró en la casa. Sammy corrió a abrazarle, y Dean aguardó con miedo a que él le permitiera acercarse. "¿Acabaste el trabajo?" la voz del pastor Murphy sobresaltó a John.

- Escapó – miró sin rencor a su hijo mayor – siéntate Dean, tengo que hablar contigo

Se acomodó con el pequeño en el sillón mientras su hijo mayor cogió una silla y se sentaba frente a él.


	2. Una difícil decisión

**CAP I**

**"Una difícil decisión"**

**Blue Earth, Minnesota 18 de marzo de 1988**

Sam era muy pequeño para entender el alcance de lo que planeaban el pastor Jim y su padre. Pero sí entendía una cosa, que se llevaran a su Dean a un colegio no le gustaba. Y por la cara de susto que tenía su hermano tampoco parecía que le hiciera mucha gracia.

- Se trata de un favor personal, John. Normalmente no admiten alumnos comenzado el curso escolar y el internado es también una residencia para chicos con problemas, pero ¿estás seguro de esto?

El sacerdote le había aconsejado muchas veces que internara a los chicos, que no los arrastrara de un lugar a otro, pero ésta no era la forma. Después de lo ocurrido su amigo debía comprender que el chaval iba a interpretar aquello como un castigo.

- No puedo llevarlos conmigo, y Sammy es demasiado pequeño para internarlo. Es lo mejor. Además, necesita tener un ritmo de estudio normal, apenas sabe leer.

- Se leer – replicó el chico interrumpiendo la conversación de los adultos.

- No me refiero a eso, estás muy atrasado para la edad que tienes.

- El pastor y tío Bobby me pueden enseñar lo que me hace falta.

- ¿Ah sí? Léeme lo que pone en ese folleto, a ver – quería demostrar al chico que sí necesitaba aprender

El niño lo intentó, pero realmente estaba bastante atrasado. A pesar de ello el chaval no dio su brazo a torcer, "aprenderé, no necesito ningún colegio"

Su padre ni volvió la cabeza para decirle secamente que callara. "Eres un bestia amigo mío, espero que no tengas que arrepentirte de esto" Murphy hubiese querido intervenir pero su amigo era demasiado cabezota y aunque no le gustaba la forma como estaba enfocando el asunto del colegio, él no era quien para desautorizarlo delante de los niños.

- Yo se leer papá, yo le enseño, no hace falta que vaya al cole – el pequeño se había preocupado ante la brusquedad con la que John Winchester había hecho callar a su hermano.

Los dos hombres no pudieron menos que reír ante las ocurrencias del niño. El padre de los chicos se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a explicarle que era necesario, que en el colegio Dean podría hacer amigos y aprender muchas cosas, y que cuando él estuviese más grande también iría al mismo colegio.

Pero el niño era capaz de empatizar de tal manera con su hermano, que sentía como si lo estuvieran abandonando. Miró muy serio a su padre y cogió a su hermano de la mano dispuesto a ir con él dónde fuera.

- Soy grande, y puedo ir también al colegio.

- No puede ser Sammy, aún no tienes ni cinco años.

- ¡Pero quero ir ar cole con Dean! – la perfecta pronunciación del chiquillo empezó a diluirse en la rabieta que amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia.

- No va a hacer falta, Sammy. Yo se leer y todo lo que necesito saber – el chico mayor, muy serio, continuó – no voy a ir a ningún colegio, no me gustan los colegios.

El exmarine borró la sonrisa de su cara y se acercó al niño que aunque sabía que tenía todas las de perder no retrocedió ni un solo paso ni dejó de sostener un solo segundo la mirada a su padre.

- Soy tu padre, y he decidido que ir a ese colegio es lo que te hace falta y es lo que vas a hacer. ¡¿Lo has entendido? – había ido subiendo el tono sin darse cuenta con cada palabra, hasta que casi había acabado gritando a su hijo mayor.

El chico se estremeció ante la pregunta soltando la mano del pequeño, se puso en posición de firmes y no dijo nada, tampoco apartó la mirada. El más pequeño se colocó delante de él en jarras, no iba a dejar que papá volviera a gritarle. Él protegería a Dean de papá.

John trató de calmarse, la sola idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer le revolvía las tripas, pero debía pensar en los niños y no en su necesidad de tenerlos cerca de él. Corrían peligro. Podrían hacerles daño si alguna de las criaturas a las que cazaba daba con ellos. Y su pequeñín… haciéndole frente, defendiendo a su hermano. Debía hacer aquello antes de que se arrepintiera y no fuese capaz. No volvió a gritar sólo preguntó de nuevo con una frialdad que no sentía pero que pareció auténtica.

- ¿Me has entendido?

- Sí señor

John Winchester jamás supo el daño que hacía a su hijo con aquello, nunca supo que aquel niño de nueve años no olvidaría ni esa noche ni el tono de su voz, ni aquella mirada que aprendió a temer, nunca supo que a partir de entonces Dean Winchester dejaba de ser un niño.


	3. ¡Te odio!

**CAP II**

**"Te odio"**

**21 de marzo de 1988**

Blue Earth

Ese fin de semana fue el peor de su corta vida, Sammy había llorado, pataleado, chillado pero no había conseguido nada. Papá había decidido que iba a encerrar a Dean en un colegio y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Cada vez que veía a su hermano bajar la mirada y morderse los labios le entraban ganas de llorar y pegarle a papá y romper cosas.

Escondió las maletas, los calcetines del mayor, las llaves del coche. Rompió en trocitos el papel dónde venía la dirección del colegio… Y ahora papá regañaba a Dean porque creía que había sido él. ¡Pues no! Ya estaba harto.

- ¡no te lo vas a llevar! ¡y no! ¡y no! ¡y no! – el chiquillo empezó a darle patadas a su padre.

- Sam ya vale, estate quieto – el hombre miró al otro chico - ¿estás viendo lo que consigues con esa actitud?

El niño sujetó a su hermanito separándolo de su padre, "tranquilo Sammy, está bien, no pasa nada" Pero nada estaba bien, y sí pasaba, tenía que quedarse en un internado para niños problemáticos, eso era él, por poco hace que maten a su hermano, definitivamente era un niño problemático.

Jim Murphy regresó de una de sus visitas a feligreses, iba a acompañarlos al colegio, para que Sam no montase otro espectáculo. El chico decidió que no hacía falta, lo mejor es que el pequeño no fuera al colegio a despedirse y había una forma.

- Sammy, tú te quedas aquí con el pastor, no hace falta que vengas.

- Yo quiero ir – respondió el chiquillo haciendo un puchero.

- No quiero que vengas.

Pero el niño sentía que dejaba sólo a su hermano y eso no podía ser, así que se abrazó a su cintura con todas sus fuerzas diciendo "no dejaré que te lleven" y el otro crío hizo lo más difícil que había hecho jamás. Se soltó del niño y muy serenamente repitió "no quiero que vengas"

El pastor alzó al chiquillo en sus brazos y se lo llevó a la cocina mientras que el crío lloraba a lágrima viva. Dean apretando los labios fuertemente cogió su bolsa de ropa y salió a la calle delante de su padre.

- Se le pasará, es sólo una rabieta – Musitó John Winchester intentando aliviar el pesado silencio con el que se escudaba el niño. Pero su hijo siguió con los labios fuertemente apretados y subió al coche.

Granada

Los casi veinticinco minutos hasta el internado se hicieron interminables para los dos ocupantes del vehículo. A la vista del edificio John creyó que podría tratar de conformar al muchacho.

- El sábado, Sammy y yo vendremos a verte, verás como te va bien y haces amigos

- No hace falta que vengáis

- Pero Sammy querrá verte

- Lo puede traer el pastor

- Dean, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

¿Que le pasaba? ¿Qué le pasaba? Toda la ira contenida desbordó haciendo que el chico dijera cosas que no pretendía y que no sentía.

- ¡Pasa que no quiero verte!, ¡pasa que te odio! – masticó cada palabra como si fuesen el más ácido limón – ¡te odio!, ¡ojala estuvieras muerto tú y no mamá!

Dejar a su hijo en aquel colegio fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho jamás. Jim tenía razón, para el chico aquello era poco menos que la cárcel. Que tu hijo de nueve años te diga que ojala estuvieses muerto…

Al menos la conversación con el director del Granada-Huntley había dejado en claro que no lo iban a internar con los niños conflictivos sino con los acogidos por el Estado, y aunque siguiera sin hacerle gracia, por lo menos estaría con chicos normales y no con delincuentes juveniles.

- ¿Cuándo podré venir a verle? – a pesar de la rabieta del chico, no iba a dejar que creyese que lo abandonaba allí.

- De seis a ocho, los días de diario por las tardes y de nueve de la mañana a cinco de la tarde los fines de semana. Cuando quiera, su hijo es un caso especial, una excepción que hemos hecho a petición del Pastor Murphy.

- ¿perdón?

- Este colegio está muy agradecido a ese hombre, por motivos que no le voy a explicar, y si nos pide un favor estamos más que dispuestos a hacérselo. Además nos ha asegurado que usted es un buen hombre y que el chico se portaría bien – el director cambió de tema - ¿autorizará a su hijo para las actividades extraescolares, excursiones y similares?

- Claro, por supuesto.

Pero ahora, camino de la rectoría de Blue Earth hubiese querido dar la vuelta y sacar a Dean de allí. Aquella mirada de arrepentimiento y abandono le oprimía el pecho.

Blue Earth

Sammy estaba aún despierto cuando llegó a casa de James. Todavía tenía la carita congestionada por el llanto y todavía hipaba con el corazón encogido de la llantina.

- Yo quero… mi Dean, papá – empezó a llorar otra vez cuando vio a su padre entrar por la puerta.

Cogió al pequeño en brazos y empezó a mecerlo sin decir nada. Su amigo sabía que estaba pasando un mal trago. John quería darse de tortas, pero había tenido que hacer aquello, y su sentido común contradecía a sus tripas diciéndole que era lo mejor.

- Iremos a ver a Dean el sábado – consiguió decir – nos iremos de picnic y os enseñaré a jugar al béisbol, ¿vale?

Sintió la cabecita del pequeño asentir contra su cuello.

- Pues eso haremos


	4. El nuevo

**CAP III**

**"El nuevo"**

**22 de marzo de 1988**

Granada

La noche anterior cuando le dijeron dónde iba a dormir aún no habían llegado sus otros compañeros a la habitación. Allí había tres literas, seis taquillas, una mesa rectangular con seis sillas y en la pared seis tablones de corcho.

A él le tocaba la única cama vacía. La alta de la litera que había más cercana a la ventana. También podía usar el corcho vacío y una de las taquillas como armario.

El conserje le dijo que si no tenía ganas de cenar que ya podía acostarse o esperar a sus compañeros allí, lo que quisiera. Colocó sus escasas pertenencias en su taquilla, se puso su pijama y se acostó, ya conocería a los otros chicos al día siguiente.

Tuvo un despertar algo desagradable, a las seis y media hicieron la primera llamada para los mayores, sólo uno de sus compañeros salió de la habitación, los demás empezaron a despertarse y a charlar entre ellos. Por las voces parecían mayores que él. Se hizo el dormido, con un poco de suerte lo dejarían en paz.

Vana ilusión, como ya empezaba a experimentar, la suerte no solía estar de su parte.

- Al nuevo parece que le ha picado la mosca del sueño.

El chico propietario de aquella voz se asomó a la litera a mirarlo.

- Ahí va, si mi vecino de arriba es un mocoso. Se parece al principito, el del cuento del francés ese.

El pecoso se incorporó enfrentándose al chico moreno, de cabello negro y rizado que parecía ser el bromista del grupo.

- No soy ningún mocoso, ni ningún principito.

- Pero mirad al chiquitín – el bromista volvía a la carga riendo – si ha estado llorando, pobrecito, ¿echas de menos a tu mami?

- Qué pena – otro de los muchachos que tendría unos doce años como el que había hablado anteriormente, se subió la montura de sus gafas de pasta también sonriente – Walter, ¿y si le damos un abrazo para que se sienta como en casa?

Dicho y hecho, el chico moreno, el tal Walter sacó al más pequeño de la litera, pero no calculó que el niño se resistiría así que se le escurrió y cayó al suelo. El pequeño se levantó dispuesto a pelearse con los dos chicos que lo habían molestado.

- Basta chicos – un muchacho de unos catorce años, rasgos asiáticos y una fea quemadura que deformaba el lado derecho de su cara detuvo a los bromistas.

- Jo, Zuo Jung – protestaron ambos – sólo estábamos conociendo al nuevo

- Seguro que hay una forma mejor de presentarse que tirando al compañero de la cama Walter.

- OK Jung.

El bromista cambió radicalmente de actitud, ayudó al rubito a levantarse y se presentó formalmente.

- No pretendía tirarte chaval, me llamo Walter O'Neil y éste – señaló al otro bromista, alto rubio y desgarbado – es Templeton Addison

- Yo me llamo Zuo Jung – se presentó el chico que acababa de solucionar la papeleta – y esos dos que aún no se han levantado y que son más gandules que el suelo...

- Eh – los chicos que seguían acostados se levantaron ambos como un resorte, parecían gemelos, aunque uno era un poco más alto – Yo soy Raúl Aldana

- Y yo su hermano Rodolfo, pero llámame Rod – dijo el más alto que también era un año mayor que el otro.

- Yo me llamo Dean Winchester

- Bienvenido chavalín – El Walter ese empezaba a tocarle las narices.

Blue Earth

Robert Singer llamó a John aquella mañana casi al ser de día. Tenía datos sobre varios ataques a niños entre Lawrence y Logan, un pueblecito de Iowa. No se trataba de la shtriga, era otro asunto en el que estaba metido un conocido de ambos, Will Harvelle. El cazador había pedido ayuda a Robert, pero John estaba más cerca, y los niños que habían sufrido los ataques habían nacido todos en 1983, lo que parecía una pista sobre el gran caso que realmente perseguía el Winchester desde que se inició en el negocio.

- No creo que tarde más de dos o tres días James – le dio al sacerdote todo el dinero que llevaba encima, que no era mucho pero su amigo lo rechazó – los chicos pueden necesitar algo…

- No te preocupes John, me encargo de todo, ¿vale?

- El sábado estaré aquí.

- Yo no soy Sammy, ni Dean, amigo. Vendrás cuando termines lo que vayas a hacer.

El exmarine se rascó la coronilla avergonzado como si las palabras de su amigo fueran una reprimenda merecida.

- Volveré en cuanto pueda.


	5. Desconfianza

_Gracias Ester, me alegro que te guste, es un alivio no estar colgándolo sólo porque soy una cabezona (como mi X-over "Escalibur") y que alguien lo lea me anima a seguir con ello. Un abrazo_

* * *

**CAP IV**

**"Desconfianza"**

**25 de marzo de 1988**

Blue Earth

El pequeño Sammy miró con desconfianza a la chica que abrió la puerta de la guardería.

- Hola – dijo la muchacha acostumbrada a tratar con bebés - ¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?

El chiquillo la miró de reojo y muy serio se sujetó a la chaqueta del cura sin querer dar un paso más.

- Vaya, eres tímido – dijo la joven sin perder la sonrisa

- No está acostumbrado a estar sólo con gente que no conoce – justificó Jim Murphy

- Pero eso tiene fácil arreglo – la que iba a ser su maestra se arrodilló en el suelo, tomó una manita del chiquillo y cuando consiguió que la mirara se presentó – Soy Maya Thomas, y voy a estar aquí todos los días, ¿ves? Ya me conoces.

- Yo soy Sam "Winchister" y no me gusta esta "cuela", yo quero ir con Dean – contestó el niño muy serio

La muchacha pensó que iba a ser un poco complicado contentar al chiquillo, el Pastor le había pedido que se quedara con él un par de noches, y si ni siquiera quería quedarse ahora, cuando recogiesen a los otros niños ¿qué haría?

- Siento tener que pedirte esto Maya, pero no tengo otro sitio dónde dejarlo. ¿Seguro que no es un problema quedároslo?

- No se preocupe Padre, parece un chico muy listo, seguro que cuando nos conozca mejor le gustará estar con nosotros.

El pequeño se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, pero no hizo ninguna rabieta y consintió en entrar en el aula.

Granada

Los internos de la residencia iban al colegio con el resto de los chicos de la zona. Así que como la residencia se comunicaba con el recinto escolar, podían usar el patio del mismo cuando tenían tiempo libre. Eso sí, sólo hasta las siete de la tarde, que era la hora de la cena.

En la habitación nº 7, habían acogido al nuevo como si fuese una mascota. El chaval aparte de ser el más joven también era bastante más bajo que los demás y a los otros chicos, salvo a Jung, les parecía graciosísimo cómo se enfadaba por cualquier cosa que le dijeran. "Que si se parecía al Principito tan rubio y pecoso, que si se veía tan lindo cuando se enfurecía y se ponía todo rojo…"

Así que el chaval más pequeño ya se había peleado al menos un par de veces con cada uno de los cuatro fastidiosos chicos que aprovechaban cualquier ausencia del mayor para hacerle rabiar.

Durante los días anteriores Dean había tratado por todos los medios de que le dejasen en paz. Pero no lograba encontrar ningún sitio dónde estar tranquilo. Cada día que pasaba su frustración y su enfado aumentaba. Podía haberse acercado a Zuo Jung, pero ese no era su estilo. Siempre había sido el mayor, siempre se había cuidado sólo y no le gustaba depender de nadie.

Hasta esa mañana. Creía que por fin había encontrado un momento de tranquilidad, volvió a su habitación a preparar la ropa sucia que se tenían que llevar los de la lavandería. Temp y Walter estaban allí preparando sus bolsas también.

Abrió su taquilla, le dio la vuelta a la ropa sucia y la metió en el saco que les habían dado a cada uno para la lavandería.

- ¿No tienes nada ahí dentro? – dijo Temp sujetando la puerta de la taquilla para que no la cerrara.

- Déjame en paz – fue como si hubiese dicho todo lo contrario.

- Vamos Principito, seguro que tienes algún tesoro que no quieres enseñar – Walter aprisionó los brazos del más pequeño.

- ¡Dejadme tranquilo!

Los Aldana llegaron y se unieron a la inspección de la taquilla del pecoso, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Andá, si está casi vacía – Raúl se puso a revolver asombrado – no tiene nada, un poco de ropa, unas deportivas y una caja de latón.

- A verla – dijo Walter

- ¡No toquéis mis cosas! – el niño forcejeó para soltarse pero el chico moreno lo sujetó aún más fuerte.

En la caja, casi vacía también sólo habían un par de dólares, un dibujo de tres monigotes hechos con ceras de colores, un par de sorpresas de las que salen en los paquetes de cereales y una foto de una mujer con un bebé.

Cuando Rodolfo, el mayor de los Aldana, tocó la foto, estalló la tormenta. El pequeño se revolvió dando un cabezazo en la nariz a Walter que le soltó a causa del dolor. Los otros chicos no esperaban aquella reacción tan furibunda. El niño parecía haber enloquecido y era más fuerte de lo que habían pensado.

Entre Templeton y Raúl consiguieron sujetarlo contra el suelo mientras el rubio no paraba de gritar que los iba a machacar, que les sacaría los pulmones por la boca y otras lindezas semejantes.

- Ya está bien – Walter aún sangrando por la nariz, tomó la foto de la discordia – si no te estás quieto y calladito Principito, tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – Zuo Jung acababa de entrar en la habitación.

- Me ha roto la nariz Jung – protestó el cabecilla de la broma.

- Dame esa foto Walter – el chico moreno se la dio sin dejar de protestar – dejad que se levante.

El pecoso se levantó como un resorte y extendió la mano pidiendo su foto sin hablar. Más avergonzado que agradecido la guardó en su caja y cerró su taquilla. Y no se movió de la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño como si temiera que volviesen a intentar coger sus cosas.

- Me ha roto la nariz – volvió a quejarse Walter

- A ver – el chico mayor examinó la cara del fastidioso muchacho – no es nada, no está rota, es sólo una hemorragia. Y ahora contadme que ha pasado.

Los cinco chicos miraron avergonzados al que había asumido el control de la situación. Y sorprendentemente el más avergonzado era la víctima de la broma.

- Esto tiene que terminar Walter

- Porras, Jung ¿porqué siempre la tomas conmigo?

- ¿por qué la tomas tú con todo el mundo?

- Está bien – el chico se volvió al pequeño conciliador – Lo siento Principito

- Tiene un nombre – el chico de la cara quemada volvió a reprender a su amigo.

- Lo siento Winchester.

El pequeño, ya más tranquilo murmuró que él también lo sentía.

- Y ahora va por todos – el mayor definitivamente era el líder allí dentro – no quiero peleas en mi dormitorio ¿está claro?

- Sí señor – contestaron a coro los críos, salvo el nuevo

- Walter, tú y yo cambiamos de cama

- No, por favor – suplicó Temp – es un cansino, no me va a dejar dormir.

- Y Walter, como se te ocurra hacer palanca para tirar a Temp de la cama o dormirás en el suelo.

- No es justo – Opinó el aludido haciéndose el ofendido – por una vez que maté un gato…


	6. ¡Qué demonios!

**CAP V**

**"¿qué demonios?"**

**26 de marzo de 1988**

Logan, Iowa

Will Harvelle estaba tan ensimismado en las fotos de los niños atacados que no vio entrar al otro cazador en la habitación del motel. Así que dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando John cogió una de las fotos.

- Demonios John, no te había visto entrar.

- ¿qué tienes?

- Nada, sigo sin encontrar la relación, salvo la edad de los niños no hay nada.

Sabía que Will no quería estar allí, que prefería estar con la esposa a la que ellos aún no conocían y con su hijita de tres años. Pero William Anthony Harvelle pertenecía a una larga estirpe de cazadores, se había criado en aquello y el joven rubio de aspecto felino no rechazaba nunca un trabajo.

Pero el dato que para su compañero sólo era un quebradero de cabeza, para él suponía una angustia vital. Los cinco niños atacados habían nacido en 1983, y habían sido encontrados casi desangrados en medio de un símbolo de invocación.

- ¿Qué demonios? – John era incapaz de entender qué tipo de criatura se ensaña de esa manera con unos chiquillos.

- Esto no parece nada sobrenatural, amigo mío – El rubio empezaba a darse cuenta de la conexión – creo que el atacante, o los atacantes pueden ser humanos.

- ¿En que piensas?

- No se, un aquelarre, quizás… misas satánicas

- ¿y usan sangre de niños?

- Antiguamente usaban bebés – su amigo miró al Winchester no muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo – puede que los cojan más grandes para no matarlos.

- Eso no tiene sentido Will

Blue Earth

Para tener menos de cinco años Sam Winchester tenía muy buena memoria. Era sábado, papá le había prometido que irían de picnic con Dean, y como siempre, le había engañado. Aunque esta vez no era como siempre. Su hermano no estaba para prepararle el desayuno.

Porque la señorita Maya y la otra maestra, la señorita Bridget no sabían cómo le gustaban a él los cereales. No pensaba comerse esa plasta blanduja que le habían dado.

- Venga Sammy, tómate el desayuno que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy – la señorita Bridget no era simpática, pero al menos no lo trataba como a un bebé

- No quiero

- ¿Prefieres una tostada? – la mujer de treinta y pocos, cara redonda, gafas y cabello corto y revuelto, comenzaba a perder la paciencia con el chiquillo

- No

- Pues no desayunes, ya comerás cuando tengas hambre – "Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que cuidar de un crío fastidioso y encima gratis"

Para la joven el Pastor de Blue Earth tenía ideas perentorias. Con la de cosas que tenía que hacer los sábados y le encasquetaba a aquel crío. Cómo se las había apañado para dejarlo allí cuando estaba Maya sola. Claro, como al final la que se encargaría del pequeño era la tonta de siempre. Si no fuera por todo lo que debía al irritante sacerdote cogía al chaval y se lo dejaba en la puerta de la rectoría a la voz de "YA"

Se puso a recoger la cocina, "Maya cuando llegues te estrangulo" claro, ella sí tenía otra vida, total la guardería no era suya era de Bridget, la casa era de Bridget, el trabajo era de Bridget, todo lo que no era divertirse y salir con sus amigos era de Bridget…

Colocó los platos con tanta rabia en el armario que astilló dos. Al volverse para tirarlos se dio cuenta de que el pequeño estaba llorando.

- Eh, Sammy ¿qué te pasa? Que si tienes hambre te hago otra cosa sólo tienes que decírmelo – afloró su instinto maternal.

- Quie-ro ir con Dean – el niño la miró con unos ojitos de pena que Bridget se llamó mentalmente imbécil cuatro veces antes de proponer:

- Si no lloras, y me ayudas con la compra y con mis tareas de casa, mañana te llevo a ver a Dean… pero ¿Quién es Dean? ¿tu papá?

- No, mi hermano grande – el niño había dejado de llorar y una tímida sonrisa iluminaba su carita mojada.

Granada

Walter entró cincuenta veces en la habitación, el niño nuevo se había levantado temprano, se había vestido, desayunado y se había sentado en el alféizar de la ventana mirando la entrada del colegio. Y cada una de las cincuenta veces se encontró al chaval mirando por la ventana, quieto y en silencio. "Pobre crío" Pero claro, después de la bienvenida que le había dado ahora no podía ir de colega ¿no?

Así que para disimular, por primera vez en su vida se puso a hacer las tareas de clase sin esperar al último momento. Temp entró a buscarle y se quedó como si estuviese viendo la cuarta peli de la "guerra de las galaxias"

- Walt ¿estás haciendo los deberes? – el chico más delgado estaba alucinando.

- Ya ves colega. Oye principito, ¿tú no tienes tareas?

El niño lo miró sin ganas de discutir, murmuró que ya las haría luego y siguió mirando por la ventana. Los dos chicos mayores se encogieron de hombros. Temp estaba encantado de la vida, eso de hacer sus deberes y nada más y encima acompañado, era mucho mejor que hacer las tareas por duplicado y sólo.


	7. ¡He venido!

_Ay porras, que he metido el gambazo colgando mi "Excalibur" por dos veces, ende luego no se dónde tengo la cabeza. Gracias por avisar_

* * *

**CAP VI**

**"He venido"**

**27 de marzo de 1988**

Clear Lake, Iowa

John salió de la comisaría sin nada nuevo. Además esa noche se había vuelto a producir un ataque allí, en Clear Lake al noreste de Logan. Por fin había un patrón. Todos los ataques se habían producido la madrugada del sábado al domingo durante el último mes y medio.

Pero el ataque de Clear Lake había sido el peor, el niño había muerto. Esa mañana Will y él habían asistido a la autopsia del pobre crío. No se le iba de la cabeza. Definitivamente no era tan duro como pretendía. ¡Era igual de pequeño que su Sammy!

Harvelle y él tuvieron que ir a tomarse un par de copas. El rubio se había quedado pálido cuando el forense empezó a trabajar y aún no le había vuelto el color.

La música del local era estridente y metálica, las luces excesivamente brillantes y molestas. Ambos cazadores terminaron sus copas en silencio y salieron de allí.

- Mataré lo que sea que esté haciendo esto – William habló con rabia, masticando las palabras

John no dijo nada pero su amigo no lo necesitaba, ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

Blue Earth

Sam se levantó de un salto de la cama cuando el primer rayo de sol entró por la ventana. Preparó su ropita y corrió a lavarse la cara para desayunar. Cuando la señorita Bridget entró en la habitación para despertarlo, se lo encontró listo para desayunar y vestirse. Creía que el niño no recordaría su promesa pero iba a ser que sí la recordaba "quién me mandará a mí abrir la boca"

El chiquillo comenzó a tomarse las gachas que le había preparado cuando Maya entró por la puerta. Iba a quejarse de la hora pero con el crío delante no era plan de soltar las burradas que acudían a sus labios.

- Hola Bridg

- ¿qué tal la noche? – su voz tenía el tono irritado que su hermana supo reconocer e ignorar con su habilidad característica.

- Bueno, ya sabes… Hola Sammy, ¿cómo es que ya estás despierto?

- La señorita Bri me va a llevar a ver a Dean – le contó el chavalillo con la boca llena de gachas.

- Pues gracias hermanita – dijo la recién llegada tan fresca dando un beso a la mujer que la miraba con una cara de enfado que lo mejor hubiera sido salir corriendo – y yo que creía que hoy me tocaría a mi cuidar de Sammy, te debo una eh?, bueno, me voy a dormir que tengo sueño.

Asombrada por la cara tan dura que tenía su hermana pequeña Bridget se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba el tal Dean. Ni siquiera sabía el apellido de los chicos. Tuvo que llamar a James y preguntarle. Lo localizó antes de entrar a la misa dominical. El pastor, con la misma desfachatez que su hermana le dio las gracias por encargarse del niño.

- No creo que te pongan ninguna pega Bridg, en el internado te conocen prácticamente todos y si vas de mi parte… pero si tienes algún problema me lo dices.

- OK – contestó la mujer algo molesta – sabes Jim, me estoy hartando de ser la más tonta del pueblo…

- No eres tonta, eres buena.

- El resultado es el mismo – colgó la joven con un mohín de disgusto – vamos Sammy, a vestirse.

El niño no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, salió pitando a la habitación no fuera que su maestra cambiara de opinión.

Granada

Dean se había pasado Prácticamente todo el sábado sentado en aquella ventana. Por lo menos los otros chicos no le habían molestado. Hasta el fastidioso de Walter lo había dejado relativamente tranquilo.

El sábado entró y salió mucha más gente que hoy. Hoy sólo había llegado una mujer con un crío de la mano que se parecía mucho a Sammy ¿qué estaría haciendo el pequeño? Encogió las piernas, abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó la frente en el frío cristal de la ventana. Lo echaba de menos. Tanto que le pareció oír su voz en el pasillo.

- Dean, ¡Dean!

El chico bajó de un salto de la ventana y antes de llegar a la puerta un diminuto torbellino castaño se le subió encima como si fuera un mono.

- Dean, ¡He venido!, he venido.

- Has venido – dijo el chaval más grande sonriendo.

Bridget se sorprendió un poco de que aquel rubito fuera el Dean del que hablara el pequeño. De hecho había esperado que el chico tuviera trece o catorce años, y sin embargo ¿qué tendría? ¿nueve quizás? Apenas era un par de palmos más alto que el crío que se le había encaramado como un mono.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi padre? – esa forma de hablar tampoco iba demasiado con el pelito rubio, las pecas y esos inocentes ojazos verdes.

- No que yo sepa – contestó la mujer sorprendida

- ¿quién es usted? – el niño prosiguió con su interrogatorio

- Me llamo Bridget Segura y soy la maestra de Sam

- ¿también han internado a Sam? ¿Dónde? – la voz del niño por fin parecía acorde con su edad al perder la frialdad con la que había comenzado a preguntar.

- No está interno Dean. Yo tengo una guardería y el Pastor Jim, que es amigo mío, me ha pedido que cuide de Sam unos días – algo le hizo explicarse, quizás la necesidad que podía percibir en aquél chiquillo – Al parecer tu padre prometió a Sam que lo traería a verte, y como le ha surgido un trabajo, pues he traído yo a tu hermano.

- Y me ha traído, ¿a que es chachi? – intervino el pequeño enganchado a la espalda de su hermano.

- Bueno Dean, tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer en este pueblo, y no son tareas entretenidas, así que he hablado con el director y Sammy puede quedarse contigo en el colegio en lugar de que vengáis ambos conmigo. Si te parece bien.

El chico asintió agradecido. Y la mujer se fue dejándolos solos, aunque no lo estuvieron mucho tiempo. Mientras le enseñaba al pequeño su litera, su taquilla y hasta el corcho vacío dónde podía poner lo que quisiera, aparecieron sus compañeros de habitación.

Los chicos mayores se portaron estupendamente con los dos críos, hasta Walter fue inusualmente amable. Jugaron a socker en el patio hasta la hora del almuerzo y pasaron la sobremesa en el dormitorio dibujando con el pequeño y admirados de las salidas que tenía el impredecible chiquillo. Su hermano estaba tan orgulloso que no cabía en su propio pecho, el pequeño se había ganado en un rato la simpatía de todos sus compañeros.

- ¿pones esta foto en el corcho? – dijo el chiquillo más pequeño dándole el dibujo que había hecho con toda la concentración de sus casi cinco años.

- Claro ¿somos nosotros?

En el papel había siete monigotes de colores con una pelota. El rubito sonrió al ver las cabezas aplastadas y las narices que se salían de las caras. Debajo de cada monigote había puesto una letra para que todos supieran quien era cada uno. La S, la D, la W, la T, la Z la R y la r.

- ¿y la r pequeña? – preguntó Walter

- Es Raúl, que es más pequeño que Rod – contestó el niño como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo – ya he terminado, ahora el "tofógrapo" tiene que descansar.

- Muy bien "tofógrapo", pero otro día nos haces una foto jugando al escondite ¿vale? – Le replicó el chico moreno aún riéndose de la explicación de las erres.

- Ya está – dijo el ocurrente chiquillo dándole un folio en blanco

- Pero aquí no hay nada…

- Pues claro, porque estáis escondidos – le explicó el niño nuevamente condescendiente con él, haciendo que sus compañeros se tronchasen de risa a su costa.

- Pues anda que no sabe nada el mocoso de tu hermano, principito – el chico no sabía si enfurruñarse o echarse a reír también, optó por lo segundo.

- ¿A que sí? – El rubito sonrió pícaramente, orgulloso del pequeño.

Cuando llegó la señorita Bridget por Sam no pudo evitar entristecerse, el pequeño comenzó a hacer pucheros, pero a la vez trataba de portarse bien y no llorar. La mujer escribió su número de teléfono en un papel y se lo dio al Winchester mayor, por si quería llamar a Sam algún día o por si necesitaba algo. También le prometió que si su padre no podía volvería a llevar al niño la semana siguiente.


	8. Hola pequeño

**CAP VII**

**"Hola pequeño"**

**28 de marzo de 1988**

Blue Earth

El hombre robusto, de cabello y ojos oscuros y barba de varios días aguardó en la puerta a que Maya buscara a la dueña de la guardería. Inspeccionó el lugar y sonrió, no le pareció mal sitio, pero hoy no era necesario que Sammy se quedara allí.

La propietaria lo miró por encima de sus gafas. No parecía aprobar su aspecto ¿o era otra cosa? A Bridget no le inspiraba ninguna confianza aquel hombre, el poco tiempo que había compartido con su hijo mayor, y los pocos días que había cuidado del pequeño le habían inducido una especie de aversión, un prejuicio hacia el tipo que aguardaba en la puerta para llevarse al niño.

Pero que podía hacer, le tuvo que dejar que entrase a la clase, ahí alguna de sus prevenciones desaparecieron. El niño dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a abrazar a su padre antes de que pudiese decir siquiera "Hola pequeño". Les dio un beso a sus maestras y se marcharon.

Que diferencia con la tarde anterior.

_Cuando se despidieron del otro chico y subieron al coche el pequeño ya no aguantó más el llanto y se quedó dormido en el camino a la casa. Entrando por la puerta y con el chiquillo aún en brazos el otro niño había llamado._

- _Yo, verá, sólo… quería saber…, yo sólo…_

- _No te preocupes chico. Tu hermanito está bien, se ha dormido y por eso no se pone._

- _Gracias por haberlo traído señora_

- _De nada, debía ir a Granada de todas formas. Bueno voy a acostar a tu hermano que se ha quedado dormido de tanto llorar en el coche._

- _OH, quizás es mejor que no lo traiga más… - la duda en la voz del chiquillo le hizo comprender que había hablado de más._

- _No digas tonterías, es Dean ¿verdad? No digas tonterías chaval, sólo ha sido un rato de nada, más triste estaría si no pudiese verte. ¿De acuerdo?_

- _Sí señora. Gracias_

- _Buenas noches pequeño_

Ya identificó su malestar, ¿qué alma insensible dejaría a ese niño abandonado en un internado? Ya se tiró de mal humor todo el día. Menos mal que Maya estaba allí porque si no hubiese sido muy complicado cuidar doce niños con el humor de perros que se le había quedado.

El pequeño cogió la mano callosa y enorme de su padre, y de repente recordó que estaba enfadado, así que se lo dijo. Porque no está bien que te prometan algo y no cumplan sus promesas ¿no?

- Lo siento mucho Sammy, pero el trabajo no me dejó

- ¿por eso me llevó la señorita Bri?

- Claro

Pero a John Winchester no le hizo gracia que una desconocida hiciera favores a sus hijos sin pedírselo. Tendría que hablar con James no fuera a ser que esa mujer no fuese de confianza.

Granada

Dean salió de clase contento, le acababan de dar el resultado de su primer examen de mates en ese colegio y había sacado un siete. No se lo podía creer, el día antes del examen estaba asustadísimo porque no entendía ningún problema, Temp se sentó con él y con una paciencia infinita le explicó cómo resolverlos ¡y había sacado un siete!

Si al final no iba a ser del todo malo estar allí. Por primera vez en su vida tenía amigos, ¡y había sacado un siete! Guardó su examen como si fuera un tesoro en su caja. Frunció al ceño cuando recordó su enfrentamiento con Walter y los otros. Vale, el moreno aún le llamaba Principito, era un fastidio, además otros chicos habían empezado a llamarle así sobre todo cuando se enfadaba. Seguiría los consejos de Zuo Jung, ignorar a quien le llamase así, como si no le hablaran a él.

Al chico de la cicatriz le había funcionado, nadie le llamaba ya "Caraquemada" así que por qué no intentarlo.

Temp, Rob y Walt entraron junto con otros chicos de la clase de séptimo en la habitación. Llevaban una vela, un vaso de agua y un tablón con letras grabadas. Dean palideció, eso era una ouija, su padre decía que eran peligrosas.

- ¿qué vais a hacer con eso?

- ¿Te da susto principito? – algún día le daría un puñetazo que iba a hacer palmas con las orejas, pero hoy no, probaría la táctica de Jung.

Dejó a los aspirantes a ocultistas montando el tenderete y salió de la habitación. Se encontró a Raúl en el patio con el mayor, lanzando unas pelotas de béisbol y se unió a ellos. Era bastante bueno, siempre había tenido una puntería innata apenas le tuvieron que explicar cómo se le daba efecto a la bola.

Entre tiro y tiro comentó con los dos chavales lo que estaban haciendo los otros compañeros en la habitación. No esperaba que Raúl se lo tomara tan mal. El chico hispano corrió al dormitorio, y Zuo y él le siguieron.

El más joven del los Aldana abrió la puerta haciendo gritar a los cinco chicos concentrados en la invocación de espíritus. Se plantó delante de su hermano y empezó a gritarle:

- ¿Cómo te atreves a algo así? Después de lo que pasó… - el chico fijaba sus castaños ojos en los de su hermano como si no pudiese creer lo que veía.

- Es sólo un juego…

- ¡Un juego! ¡Estás jugando con nuestras vidas y las de todos éstos!

- Raúl, los espíritus no existen

- ¿y qué mató a papá, a mamá y a Luz? ¿fue la casualidad?

- Un accidente de coche – pero el mayor de los Aldana empezaba a entender a su hermano.

El otro había empezado a llorar. Zuo Jung le pasó un brazo protector por encima para sacarlo de allí. Rob se levantó del círculo de invocación, se le habían quitado las ganas de jugar. Salió tras su hermano y el mayor.

Los otros cuatro no estaban dispuestos a dejar el peligroso juego, poniendo cada uno un dedo sobre el índice de pasta intentaban que les diera alguna respuesta. El rubio y desgarbado chico de las gafas de pasta preguntaba sobre si llegaría a la universidad, Walter sobre quien ganaría el anillo de la NBA ese año, los otros dos chicos fueron más osados, uno preguntó si había algún espíritu en la habitación, el otro si a alguno de ellos podía pasarle algo malo ese curso.

El líquido del vaso comenzó a hervir sobre la mesa, mientras el índice se colocaba sobre la palabra sí. Los niños se retiraron de la tabla algo impresionados, sin embargo, el pecoso más pequeño se acercó manteniéndose alerta y preparándose para lo que fuera a pasar.

El vaso estalló, salpicando agua y cristales en todas direcciones, apagando la vela y lanzando el índice hacia Dean que lo cogió al vuelo. Los otros chicos salieron de la habitación aterrados, atropellándose unos a otros. Menos Walter y el más pequeño. Éste, aún con el marcador en la mano, sacó un puñado de sal del bolsillo y lo esparció sobre la tabla y los cristales. La sal quedó sobre la ouija, mezclada con el agua formando las palabras "hola pequeño".


	9. Estás castigado

**CAP VIII**

**"Estás castigado"**

**29 de marzo de 1988**

Granada

Los dos chicos estaban castigados, tanto el moreno de cabello negro y rizado como el rubito pecoso. El bedel se había quejado al director cuando vio el estropicio que había en la habitación. El hombre había llegado justo a tiempo para impedir un incendio, pues habían prendido fuego a la tabla en mitad del dormitorio.

No habían salido al patio, se habían pasado los recreos y el tiempo libre en el aula de castigo. Walter estaba enfadado con Temp, Rod y los otros chicos. El otro chaval sólo estaba enfadado consigo mismo, como si no tuviese ya una vida complicada para meterse en los líos de los demás. Y para colmo su padre tenía que elegir el día para ir de visita.

El pecoso se quedó mirando cómo Sammy jugaba con sus compañeros en el patio mientras su padre en el aula se disponía a enterarse de lo que "había hecho esta vez"

- No hemos podido hacer la vista gorda señor Winchester, hacer fuego en la habitación es peligroso – el profesor que vigilaba a los niños puso al corriente de lo que sabía al severo padre del rubito.

- Ustedes sólo hacen su trabajo, le prometo que no volverá a repetirse – el exmarine miró a su hijo con una seriedad que Walter agradeció no tener un padre que lo mirase así.

El profesor salió del aula dejando que el hombre reprendiese a su hijo convenientemente y sin interferir. John se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana junto al pupitre que ocupaba su hijo, tapándole la visión del patio. El niño miró a su padre a los ojos aguardando.

- ¿Por qué has prendido fuego a tu habitación?

- No he prendido fuego a la habitación

- Eso no es lo que ha dicho el bedel, ese hombre dice que tú y ese chico habíais hecho una hoguera en el dormitorio.

- Estaba quemando una ouija

- ¿qué?

- Estaban jugando con una ouija, cuando respondió salieron corriendo y dejaron al espíritu en el dormitorio, ¿qué podía hacer? – soltó el niño de corrido olvidando que el otro chaval estaba presente que y su padre no podía delatarse delante de él.

- Así que es cierto, prendiste fuego en la habitación – no demostró a su hijo la comprensión que éste estaba esperando.

- Si, señor

- Estás castigado Dean, cuando se acabe el que te han puesto en el colegio sólo saldrás de tu habitación para ir al comedor o a las clases. ¿entendido?

- Si, señor

El hombre salió del aula dejando a los chicos solos. Walter trató de disculparse con el pequeño, sin saber hasta qué punto había tenido la culpa de la reprimenda. El niño guardó silencio y continuó mirando por la ventana los juegos de su hermanito.

Blue Earth

Maya recogió los trastos que habían dejado los chiquillos por medio. Vale que era un poco cabeza loca, pero Bridg se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho, ¿Por qué se encariñaba tanto con un par de críos con la de problemas que tenía ya encima?

_Vivía con su hermana desde que ésta enviudó, hacía siete años. Y no por hacerle compañía sino porque sus padres la habían echado de casa. Los padres de ambas eran muy religiosos, y Bridget lo había sido, hasta que conoció a su marido en un viaje que hizo con un grupo de oración a España._

_Francisco Segura era cristiano, pero no seguía ningún dogma, no creía en ninguna iglesia, era un muchacho atrevido y simpático, de una belleza salvaje. Maya nunca entendió qué vio aquel tipo tan impresionante en su hermana. El caso es que un par de meses después de conocerse, el joven consiguió una beca para acabar su ingeniería industrial en una prestigiosa universidad de Estados Unidos. Y buscó a Bridg. Se casaron en secreto, en Las Vegas, cuando su padre se enteró enloqueció. Hizo la vida imposible al muchacho y no le fue difícil al ser extranjero y su hermana menor de edad. Pero el español era una persona extraordinariamente fuerte, soportó dos años en prisión y acabó su ingeniería. Cuando Bridget consiguió su mayoría de edad rompió toda relación con su familia y luchó con uñas y dientes para sacar a su marido de la cárcel._

_Maya tenía la convicción de que su hermana había amado a aquel hombre con locura. Que aún lo amaba. Sus padres no se conformaron, acudieron a santeros cubanos para que acabaran con aquella, para ellos, absurda historia. La maldición les alcanzó en Granada, Francisco había comprado un terreno y estaba construyendo una casita para ambos. Su hermana encontró a su marido muerto en un charco de sangre, en el salón de aquella casa. Nadie supo nunca lo ocurrido realmente. _

_Ella había huido de casa al único sitio dónde creía que podían ayudarla, y se encontró con diecisiete años cuidando de su hermana diez años mayor que ella y ayudándola a vivir de nuevo._

Bridg se dio un porrazo con la puerta de la despensa al ir por un par de cartones de leche. Tenía que seguir enfadada. ¿Qué tenían aquellos críos que su hermana se tomaba ese berrinche por ellos?


	10. Un fantasma

**CAP IX**

**"Un fantasma"**

**30 de marzo de 1988**

Granada

Templeton y Rodolfo pidieron perdón por vigésima vez a Walter pero el moreno les miró con desprecio y no les hizo caso como las otras diecinueve veces. Se apoyó en el alféizar que el más pequeño se había apropiado.

- Se te va a quedar el culo helado Principito – como el niño le ignorara cambió de táctica - ¿estás bien Dean?

- Si

Si los otros dos se sentían mal por él, él se sentía fatal por el rubito, sobre todo después de presenciar el rapapolvo que le había echado su padre. El chico mayor llevaba en ese colegio tres años, y cuando llegó era tan poco sociable como el chiquillo sentado en la ventana. Hasta que Zuo Jung se convirtió en algo así como su hermano mayor, de él y de todos los de la habitación 7.

Dos semanas encerrados les esperaban. "Vaya, voy a desear que haya educación física para poder respirar aire libre". Y después una más para el pequeño ¿por qué le prendería fuego a la tabla? No lograba entenderlo, pero se había asustado un montón cuando vio aquellas palabras escritas con la sal que el niño había lanzado a puñados.

El pequeño se estremeció de frío, aún hacía sol fuera pero el estar todo el día encerrados debía pasar factura. Le dio una de sus chaquetas, una vaquera que ya le estaba pequeña. Era su forma de disculparse, y el niño aceptó su disculpa.

- Pues no hace frío aquí ni nada – otra vuelta de los dos avergonzados compañeros que no eran capaces de divertirse sin el moreno.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no os vais a freír monas y nos dejáis tranquilos? – Walter empezaba a mosquearse ya en serio.

- ¿no nos vas a perdonar? – insistió Rod

- ¿Te ha perdonado tu hermano? – fue una pregunta cruel, pero es que estaba de un pesadito

- No

El pequeño saltó de la ventana y se acercó a Raúl que con los brazos cruzados miraba el techo tumbado en su litera. Trepó y se sentó junto al chico que le miró planteándose el mandar a la mierda al pequeño o esperar a ver qué quería.

- Tu hermano no entiende que los fantasmas son reales – los cuatro chavales se quedaron de piedra al oír al rubito.

- Por favor – Rodolfo se acercó a la litera – los fantasmas son sólo historias para asustar a los críos.

- Cállate Rod, tú mejor que nadie sabías que era peligroso jugar con esas cosas – Raúl aguantaba a duras penas las lágrimas.

- Fue una casualidad Raúl, tú no tuviste la culpa, ni yo, ni nadie.

- No fue casualidad hermano, invocamos aquel espíritu, le dijimos que queríamos estar solos para hacer lo que nos diera la gana. Y nos hizo caso.

- No lo sabías – el más pequeño le dio una palmada en la pierna – no tiene caso que te atormentes por ello. Deberías perdonarte tú y perdonar a tu hermano.

- Joder, mierda, coño, me cago en tó… - el mayor de los Aldana empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared – soy un idiota.

Walter y Temp lo sujetaron y se sentaron con el chico en el suelo. "No existen, no existen" lloraba el otro entre los dos. Una ráfaga helada recorrió la habitación. El chico más pequeño saltó de la cama de Raúl y se volvió a la ventana, pero esta vez no se sentó. En los cristales empañados y con la misma letra que el día anterior las palabras "Hola pequeño" destacaban contra los rayos de sol.

Los otros cuatro niños se levantaron y se colocaron tras el pecoso la curiosidad era más poderosa que el miedo. Jung llegó a tiempo de escuchar la pregunta del pequeño Winchester.

- ¿Quién eres?

Y de ver la respuesta nuevamente escrita en el cristal de la ventana: "FS"

Blue Earth

Sam insistió de nuevo. Llevaba toda la tarde diciendo que quería ver a su hermano, el niño no se acostumbraba a estar sin el pecoso, podía pasar sin su padre pero sin Dean… John no podía llevarlo hoy, si lo hacía sería como si no estuviese de acuerdo con el castigo, pero tampoco podía dejar aquello sin hablar con el mayor, al parecer había espíritus en el colegio y el juego de los chicos los había vuelto activos ¿y si alguno era un polstergeits?

Pero había otra cosa, debía saber más acerca de la mujer que se había tomado la confianza de hacer los caprichos del pequeño.

- ¿Qué me puedes decir de Bridget Thomas, Jim?

- Pues lo primero que no es Thomas, es viuda y el apellido de su marido era Segura

- Suena español

- Era español, aunque había conseguido la doble nacionalidad

- ¿Es de fiar?

- John, ¿crees que dejaría a tu chico con alguien en quién no confiara?

- Me recibió bastante regular cuando recogía a Sam, como si se pensara el dejarme llevármelo.

- Bridget es una persona algo rara, muy introvertida, pero es muy buena gente. Puede que tu aspecto no le agradara.

- Pues no soy lo que se dice feo

- No es eso, esa chica ha sufrido mucho, deberías entenderla. Lo de su marido fue algo espantoso, "vudú". Si no fuera por su hermana a la que también conociste y por esa guardería cualquiera sabe que hubiese ocurrido.

John no pudo evitar recordar su propio infierno personal, quizás James tenía razón, quizás él se había vuelto algo paranoico a causa de su trabajo. Pero esa mujer, de cabello pardo y corto, ojos enormes y castaños, nariz chata, que apenas le llegaba al hombro, que le había observado por encima de sus gafas con una seriedad amenazante, no le inspiraba ninguna confianza.

- No me gustó que llevara a Sam a ver a Dean, eso tenía que hacerlo yo y no ella… - no aguardó a que su amigo le replicara, se merecía la respuesta que podía darle a aquello.


	11. Tengo algo

_Hoy acabo de colgar mi X-over, es que como me costó tanto escribirlo pues le tengo bastante cariño. Como no tengo nada nuevo aparte de mi "Crónica..." mi intención es seguir actualizando a diario esta historia (Son 37 capítulos así que todavía tengo todo el mes de septiembre por delante), si véis que es muy pesada o que no entendéis algo o que lío demasiado las cosas no dudéis en pedir explicaciones (ya me ha pasado así que tengo alguna aclaración preparada por ahí...)_

_Gracias Esther por recordarme el principal motivo para colgar mi ida de olla, me hace mucha ilusión saber que te gusta, un abrazo enorme._

* * *

**CAP X**

**"Tengo algo"**

**31 de marzo de 1988**

Clear Lake

Will Harvelle volvió a revisar las fichas de los casos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Todos los niños atacados habían nacido el 2 de mayo de 1983 en alguna parte del estado de Kansas. Había un patrón aparte de la edad, no se trataba sólo de la edad sino del lugar de nacimiento.

Los símbolos encontrados no eran de misas satánicas, al contrario, se trataba de simbología cristiana pre-católica, para exorcizar el mal del interior de las personas. Alguien creía que estaba ayudando a aquellos niños en lugar de atacarlos. No se trataba de seres sobrenaturales, sino de humanos, lo suficientemente fanáticos para matar a sus víctimas en un supuesto intento de salvar sus almas.

Pero esa coincidencia de las víctimas con el pequeño de su compañero de caza, ¿y si no lo era? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que el chiquillo corriese peligro?

- John, coge el teléfono, demonios – los timbrazos se sucedían sin descanso en una casa vacía – o Jim, o alguien…

Blue Earth

Maya no podía creer que su hermana fuese tan borde con el padre de Sam. De hecho, lo que no podía creer es que la mujer de carácter apacible e ingenuo, pudiese sacar un lado tan irónico y cruel.

Le había soltado a aquel hombre un discurso, no… eso no había sido un discurso. Literalmente le había echado una bronca, en el tono en el que un padre enfadado habla a un hijo rebelde al que ha pillado borracho. Todo porque el hombre le había dicho que la próxima vez que llevara al niño fuera de Blue Earth que por favor le avisara primero.

Bridget podía parecer mucho más dura de lo que en realidad era cuando hablaba así. Como cuando consiguió su custodia. O como cuando se enteró que el novio de Maya le había dado un guantazo (acabó por dejarle aunque no volviera a repetirse, pero la joven sabía que su hermana podría haber matado a aquel muchacho si se hubiese vuelto a atrever a hacerle daño).

John Winchester no podía creer que estaba en esa situación. Y lo peor es que no tenía ningún argumento que oponer a todo el rapapolvo que esa mujer le estaba echando así porque sí.

- Y que te quede clarito, jovencito. Te estoy haciendo el favor de cuidar de tu hijo, gratis, porque me da la gana, porque es un zagalillo estupendo y porque tiene un hermano estupendo también. Y lo seguiré haciendo mientras lo necesiten ¿Entendido? Y si no te inspiro confianza ya ves la confianza que me puede inspirar a mí un hombre que no es capaz de cumplir una promesa hecha a su hijo.

- Sí, señora – respondió el exmarine, aturdido y amedrentado - ¿entonces puede quedarse con Sammy un par de días más?

- Eres mayor que yo – suspiró la joven, poniendo punto y final a la amonestación – no me llames señora, llámame Bridget, como todos

- Llámame John entonces, y no jovencito – sonrió inseguramente ofreciendo una tregua

Maya se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿A ese tiarrón le gustaba su hermana? ¿Una mujer de más de treinta años, que no se había maquillado en su vida, que vestía como si fuera un chaval, que pasaba olímpicamente de su propio aspecto? Pobre hombre, mejor que se olvidase de ella. Bridg no podría volver a enamorarse, aunque hubiese estado bien que alguien pudiera haberla sacado de su soledad.

Ya había vuelto la Bridg de siempre, con su mohín de disgusto y su "vale, si no hay más remedio…" El pequeño le dio la mano a la mujer poniéndose sorprendentemente del lado de una desconocida antes que del de su padre.

- Me gusta – le dijo el chavalillo al hombretón que aún no sabía como tomarse aquello – y a Dean también

- Vaya, estáis todos en mi contra – se quejó el atractivo cazador

- Yo no – no pudo evitar decir Maya – quiero decir… Me voy.

La muchacha se había puesto roja como un tomate, ¿qué narices hacía? Se levantó del sofá dónde había estado sentada escuchando una conversación que no le incumbía.

Granada

Los cinco chicos mayores acorralaban al pequeño contra la pared. Necesitaban saber, entender lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Los Aldana le habían estado insistiendo desde que aparecieron aquellas extrañas palabras en el cristal de la ventana, y los otros tres también habían manifestado su curiosidad aunque menos insistentemente.

Había conseguido escabullirse durante casi todo el día, pero al estar castigado y no poder salir de la habitación, al final le habían rodeado. El chico había estado evitando aquello, iban a pensar que estaba loco, o que era un monstruo. Que tuviera que ocurrir aquello cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a estar allí.

- Venga Dean, no tienes que tener miedo, sólo queremos saber qué fue eso – Raúl al ser el menor de los otros intentó suavizar la situación.

- Es mejor que no lo sepáis

Zuo Jung comprendió que el pequeño no tenía miedo de lo ocurrido, sino de ellos, de lo que pudiesen pensar o de lo que le pudiesen decir. Abandonó su posición en el semicírculo y se sentó en el suelo al lado del chico que se veía acorralado por todos lados.

- Sentaos – les dijo a los otros, el pequeño también se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared y abrazándose las rodillas – por favor Dean, vimos lo mismo que tú y sabes lo que era eso, dinos que era eso.

- No… no estoy seguro.

- Vamos principito, no estás sólo

- No soy… da igual – el niño se mordió los labios pensativo – no conozco otra forma de decirlo… aquí hay un fantasma.

La revelación aunque era precisamente lo que todos esperaban les causó incredulidad. El chico quería que le tragara la tierra, pero no escondió la mirada respiró profundamente y aguardó la inevitable serie de exclamaciones de "estás loco" o "eso no es verdad". Pero nada de eso ocurrió, durante unos minutos un silencio incómodo se apoderó de los seis.

Después el mayor se levantó del suelo, y le dio la mano para levantarse. Los Aldana estaban muy afectados, sobre todo Rod. "Lo siento" murmuró el pecoso como si el saber lo que ocurría le hiciera responsable de ello. Walter se levantó también y le echó un brazo por los hombros.

- Tranquilo principito, encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto.


	12. La sospecha

**CAP XI**  
**"La sospecha"**  
**1 de abril de 1988**

Granada

Walter había sido enviado a su habitación. En la sala de profesores John Winchester interrogaba a su hijo sobre el incidente de la ouija. El chico le explicó lo ocurrido punto por punto. Trató de no olvidar nada.

- ¿FS?  
- Sí, señor  
- No significa nada para ti ¿verdad?  
- No señor  
- ¿te pareció peligroso?  
- Sí cuando quemé la tabla, creí que algo quería hacernos daño, pero al aparecer lo del cristal de la ventana, no parecía ninguna amenaza ¿tiene sentido?  
- No lo sé Dean – tenía que justificarse con el chico – no puedo levantarte el castigo que te han puesto en el colegio, pero cuando termine se ha terminado. No pude hacer otra cosa, el chico ese no debía saber lo de los fantasmas.  
- Ya lo sabe, lo vio  
- Dean, intento comprenderte y que me comprendas… Intento que estéis a salvo, lo sabes ¿verdad? – necesitaba que su hijo le disculpara su torpeza, y sabía que le pedía demasiado a un niño tan pequeño.  
- Sí señor, lo sé – el chico había respondido automáticamente, su padre se levantó acariciándole el pelo revuelto con tristeza – no te preocupes papá, lo entiendo.

Se tuvo que esforzar seriamente para no abrazarlo. Dios que orgulloso estaba de aquel crío. "Te compensaré, cuando esta pesadilla acabe te compensaré, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida". Pero sólo musitó: "Sam está en tu dormitorio, con los otros chicos. Tiene unas ganas locas de verte"

El pequeño torbellino castaño casi derribó a su hermano al entrar al dormitorio, empezó a hablar y hablar sin parar, y eso que sólo llevaba tres días sin verle. Le habló de Maya, de la seño Bri, de lo bien que se lo pasaba en su cole con los otros niños. El pecoso lo escuchaba embobado, el pequeño se le subía encima como un monillo revoltoso, revolviéndole el pelo y casi obligándole a que le diera volteretas.

- Para ya Sammy, que no puedo sujetarte  
- Y entonces la seño le dijo a papá que ella cuidaría de nosotros porque éramos muy buenos y le señaló con el dedo, y le regañó así – el pequeño miró a su hermano señalándole con el dedo con el ceño fruncido  
- ¿de verdad?, ¿y papá no dijo nada?  
- Dijo "si, señora" – el crío parecía emocionado con la idea de que aquella maestra quisiese cuidar de ellos.

El rubito se inquietó por todo lo que le contaba su hermano inocentemente. Porque vale, puede que haya gente en el mundo que sólo se porte bien porque sí, sin pedir nada a cambio, pero… En sus pocos años de vida, en su corta experiencia, todavía no había encontrado a nadie que se portara bien con él sin tratar de conseguir algo a cambio.

Blue Earth

Maya se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana para consultarle la matrícula de la sobrina de un amigo, a ver si le podían hacer una rebaja. Su hermana estaba hablando sola. Otra vez. Llevaba seis meses sin escucharla discutir con el supuesto fantasma de Fran.

"No cari, no… pero están tan solos… lo se… me prometió que no se lo contaría a James… vale" la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin que la muchacha que escuchaba literalmente pegada a la misma se lo esperase. Se encontró con la mirada colérica de su hermana mayor.

- Pues sí, estabas escuchando – le espetó como si confirmara lo que alguien le había dicho.  
- Otra vez, Bridg ¿Qué quieres que piense? Estás alucinando de nuevo.  
- Maya, por favor – todo el enfado que la mayor reflejara en sus ojos castaños y límpidos se volvía súplica ahora – Sé que no es verdad, que sólo son alucinaciones, pero es lo que me queda de él.  
- Te haces mucho daño con esto Bridg y puede que la culpa la tenga yo al ocultarlo, debería haber hablado hace años ya con el pastor Murphy, te ayudó una vez y seguro que podría curarte

La más joven no pretendía ser dura con su hermana, pero llevaba lidiando con las alucinaciones de la mayor desde que Fran apareciera muerto. Al principio llegó a temer que la locura de su hermana se convirtiera en furia homicida. Pero la intervención del pastor y de alguno de los amigos de éste, "especialistas" en Dios sabe qué, pareció librar a la mayor de sus alucinaciones haciéndole recobrar la cordura. O eso había creído el sacerdote.

Porque ella estaba allí cuando se fueron aquellos hombres, y oyó a la de pelo corto volver a hablar con el supuesto fantasma del hombre asesinado. Y tuvo que prometerle que nunca hablaría de ello. A cambio la mayor admitió que estaba enferma, que no era cierto lo que veía y oía. Pero no tuvo corazón para apartarla del recuerdo de aquel chico que lo había dado todo por estar junto a su hermana.

Pero eran casi siete años ocultando aquello. Y aunque a veces pasaban meses sin una nueva crisis, éstas solían durar varias semanas en las que Bridget se volvía impredecible y en ocasiones hasta violenta.

Maya trató de tranquilizar a su hermana. Y que luego le echasen en cara que era una juerguista inconsciente y una irresponsable. Nadie sabía lo que llevaba por dentro ni el padre Murphy, que trataba de llevarla por el buen camino. Ni sus propios padres, a los que rechazó en la vista por su custodia. Porque allí era necesaria.

- Ya, ya… - abrazó a su hermana, besándole el corto cabello – nadie sabrá nada, nunca. No por mí.  
- ¿Te he dicho ya que eres la chica más buena del mundo?  
- Casi tantas veces como me has dicho que soy un desastre universal – devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer que en aquel momento parecía una niña después de una rabieta.  
- Hija mía, no eres más tonta porque no entrenas  
- Y tú más antipática porque serlo más es imposible  
- Anda y suelta que ya está bien de momento cutre sensiblero – se separó la mayor con una sonrisa agradecida en sus llorosos ojos castaños  
- Lo que yo decía de lo simpática que eres…

Pero lo que había escuchado la tuvo inquieta ya todo el día. Durante la última crisis cinco de los chiquillos que cuidaban habían sido sacados por sus padres de la guardería, había tenido problemas con el sheriff y con la fiscalía de menores. Y aunque después consiguieran demostrar que aquellos niños estaban siendo maltratados en sus hogares, costó mucho que la gente del pueblo volviese a confiar en ellas como cuidadoras.


	13. Problemas

**CAP XII**

**"Problemas"**

**2 de abril de 1988**

Blue Earth

Will Harvelle golpeó a John en el estómago y éste le devolvió un puñetazo en la barbilla que le dejó medio atontado. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y cayó sentado en el suelo mientras un leve hilo de sangre brotaba de su labio partido.

"No se porqué James protege a este tipo, es un imbécil". Winchester le levantó del suelo sujetándole de la pechera, dispuesto a continuar con la pelea.

- ¡Ya está bien! – el pastor entró en la rectoría con cara de pocos amigos - ¡Esto es la casa de Dios y no tu bar Will!

- En mi bar no entran idiotas tan impresentables como éste – protestó el rubio cazador herido en su orgullo, soltándose del enfurecido exmarine – Sólo le he dicho que alguien puede creer que Sammy sea el anticristo, no que yo crea semejante barbaridad.

- ¡Mi hijo es un niño normal! ¡No hay nada demoníaco en él! – John sabía que su rabia era desproporcionada, pero era la única defensa que conocía para ocultar el terror a que alguien hiciese daño a sus hijos

- Vamos a ver John, si hay alguien que se pueda plantear ir tras Sam, debemos saber quién es y por qué. No puedes cegarte de esa manera – la lógica de Jim era aplastante, así como las razones de Will.

El cazador más novato aceptó por fin el considerar las pruebas que había conseguido reunir su ofendido colega. No sin verse obligado a pedir disculpas a un magullado Harvelle que se las aceptó por no discutir también con el pastor.

Granada

El director del Granada-Huntley había reunido al los seis chicos en su despacho. Desde que había admitido al pequeño Winchester, la habitación 7 no hacía más que darle quebraderos de cabeza.

Los problemas de adaptación del rubito, el conato de incendio y ahora una pelea en el patio que le echaba encima a la asociación de padres de alumnos. Estaba en un dilema, no podía expulsar a ninguno de los chicos que aguardaban tras la mesa de su despacho a que comenzara a hablar. A los cinco mayores, porque el tutor legal de los mismos era él, al pequeño, porque debía demasiado a James Murphy. Así que tenía que encontrar una solución que no trastornase en demasía la vida del colegio.

- Está bien chicos, quiero que cada uno de vosotros me de un motivo razonable para lo que ha ocurrido en el patio. Comienza Zuo Jung

- No debíamos haber peleado, es cierto, pero no tuvimos elección señor Davidson.

Las respuestas de los demás chicos no diferían mucho de la del mayor, como si hubiesen decidido que todos asumirían la misma cuota de responsabilidad. Así que se dirigió al que, al parecer, había iniciado la pelea.

- Vale – miró al rubito que se había adelantado como admitiendo su culpabilidad – Se supone que la batalla campal de esta mañana se inició cuando tiraste a Oliver Trump al huerto de los de sexto, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Mientras el chico, en silencio, parecía considerar si lo que fuera a decir sirviese o no para algo, los otros muchachos comenzaron a protestar ruidosa y atropelladamente.

- Si él no fue

- Oliver dijo a Raúl que era un imbécil

- La ouija de Oliver tuvo la culpa

- Sólo me separó de Oliver para que no me pegara

- Estaba defendiendo a mi hermano

- ¡Silencio! – los chicos callaron – Vamos pequeño, cuéntame tu versión

- Ese chico, Oliver, ha estado siguiendo a Raúl desde hace días – suspiró el pecoso – no sabía que fui yo, y no Raúl, quien quemó su ouija. Esta mañana vimos, Walter y yo, que lo había acorralado con unos amigos debajo de la ventana del aula de castigo. El profesor Garret había salido un segundo. Así que bajamos a ayudarle. Oliver no me creyó cuando le dije que había sido yo el que rompió su tabla y siguió molestando a Raúl, intenté separarlo y se cayó en el huerto que estaban abonando los de sexto – el pequeño no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar al otro niño manchado de tierra y abono – entonces se enfadó conmigo, intentó pegarme y no le dejé. Raúl y Walter sólo se defendieron de los amigos de Oliver, hasta que llegaron los demás y pararon la pelea.

- Es así Dire – confirmó Walter

- Así pasó señor – aseveró Raúl

- Entonces ¿la tabla de ouija que quemaste en la habitación, era de Oliver?

- Si, señor

- ¿Y porqué la quemaste?

- No se debe jugar con los espíritus de los muertos, no son ningún juguete para niños.

"¿Y qué hago yo con éste personaje?" Davidson estaba desconcertado, pero si castigaba al pequeño, los otros cinco exigirían que se les castigase a ellos también, y por extensión a Oliver y su pandilla. Si no lo castigaba, el consejo escolar se le echaría encima. En justicia, él no creía que debiera castigarlo por la pelea, pero sí por haber salido del aula sin permiso.

- No os voy a castigar, pero señor Winchester, usted y el señor O'Neil siguen teniendo un castigo pendiente y como hoy se lo han saltado, se aumenta en un día más ¿Entendido?

- Si señor

- Por favor, no quiero más peleas ni más problemas – levantó la mano cortando el conato de nuevas protestas de los otros cinco chavales – Hay profesores a los que acudir si hay algún problema, eso siempre es mejor que llegar a las manos y dar el lamentable espectáculo de esta mañana. Y ahora volved a vuestra habitación.

Nada más entrar por la puerta de la habitación siete, el mayor de sus ocupantes cogió al más pequeño por los hombros y mirándole a los ojos le preguntó sorprendido:

- ¿Porqué te has echado toda la culpa de lo que ha pasado?

El niño murmuró un inseguro "porque la tengo"

- Vamos Zuo, no lo agobies – Walter rescató el pecoso revolviéndole el pelo – vaya con el principito que nos ha salido un héroe.

Dean Winchester no sabía si reírse o provocar que lo expulsaran definitivamente del colegio estrangulando al incordio de chico que lo había rebautizado.


	14. Revelaciones

**CAP XIII**

**"Revelaciones"**

**Granada, 3 de abril de 1988**

Había sido un fin de semana interesante. Sorprendentemente John Winchester había aceptado la invitación de las hermanas Thomas a pasar el fin de semana en su casa de campo en Granada, aunque se suponía que sólo para ayudar a la dueña a montar unos muebles en agradecimiento por cuidar del pequeño.

Ahora no se explicaba ni qué hacía en aquella casa, ni porqué aquella mujer le atraía tanto. De hecho la hermana más joven sí era guapa, delgada, bien formada, simpática, de esas chicas que cuando entran en algún sitio, iluminan la habitación. Pero la mayor, que cuando no parecía despistada te miraba como si fueras el mayor delincuente que pisa la tierra…

Y para colmo Sammy todo el día detrás de ella, ya ni la llamaba señorita, todo el rato Bri por aquí y Bri por allá. "Sammy tiene suerte, a él sí le sonríe, le da besos y lo abraza cuando menos te lo esperas… ¿pero qué cojones estoy pensando?"

Tenía que confesarse a sí mismo que había sido su mejor fin de semana en mucho tiempo. Había obtenido permiso del señor Davidson para llevarse a los dos niños castigados con la escusa de que los tendría trabajando montando muebles, y los hizo trabajar duro. Pero fue genial.

El chaval moreno que acompañaba a su hijo al principio parecía estar algo asustado por su presencia, pero tras unas horas de trabajo y risas el ambiente se había relajado tanto que olvidó todo lo que no fuese recibir indicaciones del pecoso (increíble lo bien que se le daba a su hijo montar y desmontar cosas) y ver al pequeño revolotear por allí curioseando todo lo que hacían.

Sólo al anochecer ese día, cuando devolvió a los chicos al colegio, se reencontró de golpe con la realidad. Esa no era su familia real. Sus hijos no tenían madre, ni tía, ni primos que rieran y jugaran con ellos. Él no tenía a nadie con quien poder abrir el pecho y sacar de dentro lo que lo atormentaba.

Cuando volvió del colegio, dando un paseo, Maya ya había acostado a Sam y le contaba un cuento para dormirlo. Así que al final ocurrió lo que estuvo temiendo todo el fin de semana. Se quedó a solas con ella.

Vale, al final no iba a ser mal tío, lo mismo Maya tenía razón. Bridget se sentó en el sofá dónde John Winchester, apoyado en un respaldo, o dormía o fingía dormir para no hablar.

- No, no pareces tan mal tío – no se dio cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta

- Vaya, gracias – dijo el soñoliento cazador abriendo un ojo

La mujer enrojeció intensamente mientras su rostro se crispaba en una infantil expresión de enfado, el exmarine pensó que era adorable.

- Pues puedo volver a cambiar de opinión – la frialdad era tan forzadamente fingida que el hombre no pudo menos que sonreír - ¿te hago gracia o qué?

- No mujer, no – se incorporó en el sofá mientras unas arrugas de diversión se dibujaban junto a sus adormilados ojos castaños

- Gracias – se veía que no le gustaba el cariz que tomaba la conversación, así que forzó un cambio – por ayudarme con los muebles, y con la luz del baño, y con el tejado, y con el manguito del coche, y con la loca de mi hermana y por soportar mi mítico mal humor.

- De nada Bri, ha sido divertido, gracias por invitarme a venir.

- Oh, no hace falta que me des las gracias, te invité para aprovecharme de ti… - la joven no se dio cuenta del doble sentido que podían tener sus palabras hasta que John volvió la cara escondiendo una sonrisa. Volvió a enrojecer intensamente – No, si no era eso, quiero decir, Oh!, Porras! ¿quieres un café o un cacao?

- Un café está bien

Maya volvió después de conseguir que el niño se durmiera tras traducirle un cuento de "garbancito" en español que había encontrado entre los trastos que pensaba tirar Bridget. Estaba agotada, y además siempre supo antes que su hermana cuando estaba de más.

Podía haber salido ese finde, sus amigos pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando les dijo que estaba un poco cansada y que iba a pasar. Pero no podía dejar sola a la mayor todo un fin de semana con la que era prácticamente su primera cita desde…

Fue a darle un beso de buenas noches, OK con veinticuatro años puede ser una ñoñería, pero si no lo hacía se exponía a represalias como ataques de cosquillas o que te despierten a las cinco de la mañana para preguntarte si ya has perdido el poco cariño que tenías por tu hermana mayor. La de pelo corto preparaba un par de cafés "¿Quieres uno?"

- No Bri, estoy un poco cansada, ya sabes, la visitante pesada

- OK, ¿te hago una manzanilla o una tila?

- No hace falta, ya me tomé un ibuprofeno – le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana mayor – si necesitas algo… hay una caja de seis en mi mesita de noche.

- ¡Maya! – la más joven salió de la cocina haciendo burla a la irritada treintañera

La maestra volvió al salón, le dio el café a su invitado y se sentaron, primero en un sorprendentemente cómodo silencio, y después salieron al porche. Era una noche hermosa, clara y estrellada, no hacía demasiado frío.

- Hace siete años que murió mi marido. Tres de abril

- Lo siento

- Supongo que James te habrá contado algo. Para se un pastor es un poco chismoso – a pesar de esas palabras se notaba el cariño implícito en ellas.

- Algo me dijo

- Tu esposa también murió ¿un accidente? – al ver la sorpresa de su acompañante – me lo dijo el pequeño

- No, no fue un accidente, algo la mató

- Lo siento

- La quería con locura, pero estábamos pasando una mala racha – no sabía porqué era tan fácil hablar con ella – unos días antes de su muerte tuvimos una pelea, por mi trabajo, perdí mi empleo de mecánico y como no encontraba nada creí que lo mejor era reengancharme al ejército. Mary no quería.

- La entiendo.

- Entonces es la única salida que veía para mantener a mi familia. Estuve unos días fuera de casa. Cuando volví seguíamos enfadados. Soy un estúpido orgulloso, quería pedirle perdón y me quedaba en el salón hasta las tantas viendo películas clásicas para no hablar con ella. Y cuando no, jugaba con Dean para evitar que me sacara el tema. ¿Tienes frío? – la joven se había estremecido un poco

- Lo llevo bien – pero él ya se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había echado por los hombros

- Aún no había conseguido hablar con ella cuando ocurrió – el cazador miró al cielo en una muda pregunta – desde entonces busco a la criatura que hizo aquello

- Y llevas tus hijos contigo

- Sí, horrible ¿verdad?

- No soy quien para juzgar a nadie, los quieres

- ¿y tú historia?

- Fran y yo no discutíamos, nuestros problemas estaban fuera de nosotros. Yo confiaba en él ciegamente y él jamás dudó un solo segundo de mí. Puede que, como decían nuestros amigos, nuestra relación fuese demasiado perfecta para durar

- ¿qué ocurrió?

- Mis padres habían decidido que él no debía formar parte de mi mundo así que contra sus propias creencias recurrieron a la maldición de unos santeros cubanos.

- Oh, ¿y Maya?

- Tampoco era lo que mis padres querían que fuera, huyó de casa y yo conseguí su custodia, desde entonces vive conmigo.

- Parece una buena chica

- Sí, pero un poco loca

- Me gustas

- Tú tampoco estás bien de la cabeza.


	15. ¿Y si las cosas marchan bien?

_Lo malo de las historias con tantos capítulos es que tienes que meter algún truño como éste para enlazar la historia cuando no sabes como seguir, éste es uno de esos que has escrito veinte veces y a pesar de que ya está no lo puedes quitar porque si no te descuadra todo (aunque no se te quite la sensación de que no te gusta), pues eso, lo siento pero es que necesito este capítulo así, aunque sea tan malo que me de vergüenza colgarlo._

_

* * *

_

**CAP XIV**

**"¿Y si las cosas marchan bien?"**

**13 de abril de 1988**

Blue Earth

Harvelle había vuelto a su casa con su familia. Le pidió que si se enteraba de algo relacionado con el caso no dudase en llamarle, pero permanecer allí era inútil.

Dos semanas sin ningún caso de niños agredidos. Dos fines de semana compartidos con sus hijos y las hermanas Thomas. Dos fines de semana descubriendo que en el mundo hay algo más que su búsqueda de respuestas.

Dos fines de semana de cafés a medianoche y hablar como nunca lo había hecho y ser escuchado como nunca lo había sido. Descubrir que no estaba sólo. Durante instantes aislados sentirse un traidor al recuerdo de Mary. Llegar a la conclusión de que podía rehacer su vida, dar un hogar a sus hijos.

John era realista sin embargo, aquella mujer que le hacía concebir el deseo de comenzar de nuevo también tenía su infierno personal.

_CEF __CEF __CEF __CEF __CEF __CEF_

- No lo se Fran, quizás no sepan que es él

(…)

- Porque si no saben que son ellos no los han localizado ¿no crees?

(…)

- Haré lo que pueda Fran, pero tendrás que ayudarme con el otro

(…)

- Vale, no me cuesta nada encargarme del padre también

(…)

- Da igual, nunca podré mi amor

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Maya, las alucinaciones de Bridget iban en aumento y ahora involucraban también a los Winchester. Pero ¿cómo detenía a su hermana sin ayuda médica? ¿A quién recurría sin traicionar su secreto? No podía hacer más que vigilarla y esperar.

Granada

El señor Davidson estaba encantado con los chicos de la habitación siete. Después del castigo los dos más problemáticos se habían incorporado a la rutina del colegio de forma modélica.

El pequeño se había adaptado a las clases y a sus compañeros. Era muy competitivo y participaba en todos los deportes. El profesor de educación física lo ponía por las nubes, el de pretecnología también y los demás admitían la rápida progresión del niño a pesar de la poca base con la que había ingresado.

Y Walter, su quebradero de cabeza particular desde que hace tres años fuese devuelto por sus padres adoptivos ¡había aprobado el segundo parcial! Incluso el psicólogo del colegio admitía cambios significativamente positivos en su comportamiento.

Por fin podría dedicarse a su tarea primordial. Aunque para ello debía encontrar al auténtico origen del mal, pues sus últimas tentativas habían sido fracasos absolutos.

Blue Earth

Sammy volvía tanteando a su camita para no encender la luz, eran las cinco de la mañana y se había levantado para ir al baño. Maya al oír los trompicones del niño con la esquina del pasillo se levantó creyendo que se trataba de su hermana. Se encontró con el chiquillo.

- Sammy, ¿qué haces levantado? ¿quieres algo?

- No – contestó el pequeño restregándose los ojitos soñolientos – fui a hacer pipí

- Eres ya un hombrecito, te levantas sólo y todo

- El hombre transparente me ha llevado – dijo el crío bostezando

- Pues bien por el hombre transparente – dijo la maestra dándole la mano - ¿te acompaño a tu camita?

El niño asintió con un nuevo bostezo

- Me gusta estar aquí, me gustaría que Dean también estuviera, así también tendría una casa y todo el mundo le cuidaría como a mi – apretó la mano de la maestra y le sonrió - ¿A que Bri también lo quiere? Le diré a papá que le deje quedarse con nosotros

A Maya se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la ilusión que el pequeño había puesto en sus palabras.


	16. El hombre transparente

**CAP XV**

**"El hombre transparente"**

**20 de abril de 1988**

Detroit

El vampiro saltó desde un tejado de la calle al siguiente. Era un tipo de color, vestido como un empleado del gas. John saltó tras él sin soltar la espada corta que llevaba pero había desaparecido.

No tenía que haber aceptado aquel trabajo, llevaba allí desde el lunes y lo que le habían dicho era un caso aislado era todo un nido. Siete u ocho al menos, y había ido solo.

Ya había eliminado a tres pero si no lograba atrapar a éste el factor sorpresa se iba a la porra y quedaba en desventaja. "Bueno, estoy jodido pero al menos eran sólo siete" pensó al verse rodeado por cuatro de aquellos seres.

El tipo al que había perseguido se acercó enarbolando un trozo de tubería. Los otros tres quedaron a la expectativa. Otro empleado del gas y un matrimonio de cincuentones, la mujer empuñando una sartén. "Si no es por lo que es, parecería un chiste"

Sin previo aviso el de la barra saltó sobre él, logró esquivarlo en el último segundo pero no pudo evitar un sartenazo en el brazo que le obligó a soltar su arma.

Los otros dos al verle desarmado se envalentonaron y corrieron hacia él. El tipo de la barra logró golpearle en una pierna haciéndole caer. Rodó sobre sí mismo y alcanzó su espada. Cercenó el brazo que sujetaba la sartén y acto seguido cortó la cabeza de la mujer mientras ésta gritaba. La pareja de aquella siguió su misma suerte apenas un segundo después.

Sintió un dolor desgarrante en el hombro cuando el segundo empleado del gas se sujetó a él como una sanguijuela. Forcejeó para soltarse pero el otro volvió a golpearle en la espalda y tras las rodillas haciéndole caer y arrastrando al vampiro que lo desangraba rápidamente en la caída.

Lo decapitó aún pegado a su brazo, llegando a herirse a sí mismo con el impulso. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. El otro trató de volver a golpearle con la barra, esta vez en la cabeza, al protegerse perdió nuevamente la espada. Una sonrisa llena de dientes le advirtió que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

Clavó su navaja en una pierna de la criatura y rodó hasta que recuperó el arma, en apenas unos segundos había acabado todo. Permaneció unos minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento, tumbado en el suelo, mirando el cielo nublado por la contaminación de Detroit.

Odiaba las ciudades grandes y ruidosas dónde puedes pasar unos minutos tirado en el suelo entre cuatro cadáveres decapitados porque nadie va a llamar a la policía. Se incorporó, guardando su espada en la vaina y, presionando el brazo herido para contener la hemorragia, volvió cansinamente al coche. Aún tendría que conducir doce horas para volver a "casa".

Blue Earth

Fran sonreía, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no era una sonrisa tangible. Bridget ansió por millonésima vez poder acariciar el rostro, los labios cuyo contacto añoraba.

- Es él cari, no hay ninguna duda – dijo el fantasma

- ¿y qué puedo hacer?

- Lo que estás haciendo

- Hola Bri – el pequeño Winchester había entrado en la cocina haciendo a su cuidadora dar un respingo – hola señor transparente.

- ¿puede verte?

- Y oírme también, ¿verdad Sam?

- Si – dijo el chiquillo con toda naturalidad

- ¿no tienes miedo de él? – preguntó su maestra

- ¿por qué?

- Porque es un fantasma

- ¿me vas a hacer daño? – Preguntó el niño al fantasma

- No

- Pues entonces no tengo miedo – contestó el niño con una lógica aplastante.

Bridget sonrió, puede que así fuera más fácil proteger al chiquillo de la gente que lo consideraba una amenaza del infierno.

- No se llama hombre transparente, se llama Fran

- Vale

- ¿qué querías Sammy?

- Ya es hora de dormir y me prometiste que me contarías un cuento Bri.

La mujer lo tomó en brazos, le dio un abrazo cariñoso y lo llevó a acostar comenzando la historia de la cabra y sus siete hijitos.


	17. Una vida normal

**CAP XVI**

**"Una vida normal"**

**22 de abril de 1988**

Granada

El rubito se lanzó por el balón sujetándolo de nuevo en el aire y asegurándolo con el pecho. El profesor de educación física estaba encantado. El crío destacaba en todos los deportes, muy por encima de los otros niños de esa edad. Además era el único al que no había tenido que obligar a ponerse de portero, lo había pedido él.

Sorensen se estaba pensando el sustituir al portero de sexto curso por el pecoso que volvía en ese momento a despejar de puños otra pelota. Ese año podían llegar a jugar el torneo a ocho en Minneapolis.

Llamó al crío a su despacho. Recordaba cuando el señor Davidson, el director, casi le tuvo que obligar a admitir al niño terminando el segundo trimestre. El chico había sido extrañamente frío y distante, como si fuese mucho mayor de lo que era y lo hubiesen llevado allí por la fuerza. Pero en poco más de un mes el niño que tenía frente a él, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos brillantes si era un niño de nueve años ilusionado con un partido de socker.

- Quiero proponerle algo Winchester

- Usted dirá entrenador Sorensen

- ¿Le gustaría ser el portero del grupo de sexto?

El pecoso chaval sopesó la idea, podía buscarse un nuevo problema con Oliver Trump, pues el portero de sexto era su hermano menor. Pero sería tan divertido jugar a otro nivel, los de su edad apenas lo ponían en apuros, y cuando jugaban contra los mayores siempre acababan metiéndole siete u ocho goles, tenía que estar bien pertenecer a un equipo que supiese algo de defensa.

- No lo se, señor Sorensen, puede que ellos crean que no soy lo bastante bueno. La última vez me metieron nueve goles y al suyo sólo le metimos cinco.

- Eres mucho mejor portero que Trump, Winchester. Paraste más de treinta balones, él apenas paró uno o dos.

Pero ¿valía la pena, ahora que le habían levantado el castigo, volver a enfrentarse con Oliver? El señor Sorensen le miraba expectante tras su escritorio. Parecía tener confianza en él. Parecía que creía que podía ser una buena idea, y ¡qué narices! Él tenía tantas ganas de jugar de verdad…

- Si cree que estoy preparado, jugaré con los de sexto

- No creo que tengas problemas de adaptación, además eres amigo del capitán del equipo ¿no?

Vaya en eso no había pensado, ¿y si a Raúl no le hacía gracia ese cambio de portero? Pero ya no se podía echar atrás.

El profesor despidió al chico satisfecho, primer escollo sorteado, ahora a convencer al padre del chico para que firmase las autorizaciones para los partidos fuera del colegio y a lidiar con el presidente de la Asociación de padres, al que tendría que explicar que había sustituido a su hijo en el equipo por un niño dos años menor.

Blue Earth

John cogió al pequeño en brazos, había llegado de madrugada y había estado durmiendo hasta esa tarde. Bri se había dado cuenta de la mueca dolorida cuando el niño se había arrojado sobre él trepándole como un monito.

_CEF CEF CEF_

El cazador seguía quedándose en casa de Murphy a pesar de que ella le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa. Quizás no quería confundir a los chicos, o quizás el recuerdo de su esposa. Tampoco lo iba a presionar, aunque todo sería más sencillo si se alojara con ellas.

- ¿te vendrás este fin de semana también a Granada? – el hombre parecía algo cansado, pero sonrió a su pregunta

- ¿Necesitas cavar el jardín o instalar el riego por goteo?

- Sólo pasar el fin de semana con un amigo – decidió que ya estaba bien de excusas, Bridget a veces podía ser muy directa.

El atractivo padre de Sam sopesó la invitación. Esta vez no había ninguna excusa, es cierto que habían desarrollado una amistad bastante cómoda ¿por qué no aceptar? Así podría estar más tiempo con los chicos, aunque el último mes había llegado a estar más con ellos que en años, descubriendo detalles de los niños que nunca había siquiera imaginado

Sobre todo la nueva afición de Sammy a contar chistes malos, ¿dónde habría aprendido aquellos chistes…? Pero no paraba el crío cada vez que lo veía uno nuevo: "eran un tejano, un californiano y un neoyorquino que van a un hotel y preguntan ¿hay habitación para mí?..."

Ya, un chiste malo con ganas pero como el crío no paraba de reír cuando lo contaba y no se le entendía nada, los adultos acababan contagiados sujetándose el estómago intentando parar de reír.

Bueno, todos no, Maya no entendía porqué aquel niño contaba los mismos chistes que su cuñado muerto. ¿Es que su hermana no se daba cuenta?

- ¿Quién te ha enseñado ese chiste tan divertido Sam? – preguntó al descuido, si había sido la mayor tendría que hablar con ella seriamente para llevarla a un psicólogo.

- Mi amigo – dijo el niño inocentemente – el hombre transparente.

- ¿El hombre transparente? – el instinto de cazador se apoderó de John - ¿quién es ese hombre transparente?

La misma respuesta que había alterado al padre del chico había tranquilizado a la menor de las hermanas, pues pensó que lo habría oído en la tele, y se lo había atribuido a su amigo imaginario. No había sido Bri y eso la aliviaba un montón.

- Sammy tiene un amigo imaginario, ya me ha hablado de él.

- Si papá, mi amigo es "imigianiario" – "eso será que es de aire o así y no se puede tocar" pensó el crío - ¿puede seguir siendo mi amigo?

"¿Cómo narices hacía eso el crío? Mirarte con esa expresión como de cachorrillo abandonado que necesita cariño" Su padre sonrió indefenso ante la petición del pequeño.

- Claro que sí, puede seguir siendo tu amigo.

Granada

- ¿Has aceptado? – Raúl con los brazos cruzados y la cara seria parecía estar en desacuerdo con el profesor de educación física.

- Puedo echarme atrás si no estáis de acuerdo – no iba a hacer nada que supusiera perder a un amigo, podía pasar sin jugar a socker, total a él siempre le había gustado más el béisbol.

Los otros chicos asistían a la conversación en silencio hasta que Rod no pudo más y decidió meter baza a favor del más pequeño.

- Deberías estar dando brincos de alegría, es cien veces mejor que Dashiell, y lo sabes – increpó a su hermano

- La última vez que jugamos contra cuarto le metimos nueve – replicó terco su hermano

- No quiero causar ningún problema, le diré al entrenador que no quiero jugar con vosotros y ya está – Dean se ponía nervioso al ver que ambos hermanos discutían por su causa.

- Hazle una prueba – sugirió Zuo Jung – el entrenador lo ha querido reclutar por algo ¿no?, hazle una prueba y que demuestre si es buena idea o no. Quizás una competición en igualdad de condiciones con Trump…

- ¿Aceptarías hacer una prueba? – Raúl sopesó la idea de Jung, así no podrían acusarle de favoritismo con el pecoso – sería una batería de veinte disparos, y el que pare más tiros de los dos se quedaría con el puesto. ¿La harás?

- Si no te parece mal, me gustaría intentarlo – el reto iluminaba los expresivos ojos verdes del chico más joven.


	18. El partido y sus consecuencias

**CAP XVII**

**"El partido y sus consecuencias"**

**23 de abril de 1988**

Granada

Había mucha gente viendo el partido de los chicos de sexto. Si conseguían ganar, la semana siguiente jugarían en Minneapolis la final estatal a ocho. Vale que no era un deporte muy popular pero era el único dónde habían llegado tan lejos en ese colegio.

El director, el presidente de la asociación de padres, los padres, familia y amigos de los jugadores. John Winchester no había estado rodeado de tanta gente ni en el día de su boda. "Esto debe ser hacer vida familiar". Sentado en la grada junto a un revoltoso Sammy que no paraba de animar, aguardaba la vuelta de Bri y ese chico de la cara quemada, ¿Zuo? Que habían ido por bebidas. Delante de él los otros chicos que compartían habitación con Dean en el colegio. El que más había tratado se volvió hacia él y le hizo el signo de la victoria.

Los niños salieron al campo, ¡qué pequeño parecía el pecoso entre los demás! Las primeras veces que el niño tocó el balón un coro de chiflidos y abucheos acompañó sus pasos. Pero no se inmutó, sonrió a la grada dónde sabía que estaba su familia y siguió con la misma concentración.

Los abucheos no duraron mucho, cuando su equipo marcó y se despistó celebrando el gol ya hizo la primera parada de mérito, haciendo enmudecer a la grada. La tercera vez que salvó un gol casi seguro ya sólo se oía a Sammy gritando loco de contento.

Le metieron tres goles, su equipo metió siete, cinco de Raúl. Se habían clasificado. El chico hispano cogió al pequeño portero en un abrazo emocionado que rompió el hielo con el resto del equipo. Esto era mucho mejor que cuando la tarde antes había conseguido el puesto in extremis. Saludaron al otro equipo y el público los aplaudió un buen rato.

- Principito, ¡eres más bueno que Toni Meola! – "un día Walter te voy a dar un puñetazo, pero hoy no" – alucina, Raúl, el tercero ha sido mejor que si lo mete Maradona. Sois los mejores, nos vamos a comer a los demás finalistas con patatas.

- ¡Bestial chicos! ¡el mejor partido de todo el clasificatorio! – todos los asistentes les daban palmadas en la espalda, el entrenador estaba que no cabía en sí de orgullo - ¿es usted el padre de nuestro portero? Soy Patrick Sorensen, el profesor de educación Física

- John Winchester – aceptó la mano del profesor – ¿se porta bien en clase?

- Es un gran chico, supongo que no habrá problema para que la semana que viene pase el fin de semana con el equipo en Minneapolis, pero bueno necesito que me firme la autorización.

- ¿Disculpe?, nadie me ha dicho nada de un fin de semana fuera…

- Por supuesto que se la firmará – Bridget había cogido del brazo al aturdido cazador sin ofrecerle la mínima oportunidad de negarse - ¿Verdad?

- Si, claro

El chiquillo creía que no podía ser todo más perfecto, habían ganado, podría jugar la final, Sammy lo miraba como si fuera un héroe, sus amigos lo felicitaban y su padre sonreía como antes de… Vamos, que era un día estupendo. Raúl y él fueron a ducharse, después irían a comer al McDonald's, un día perfecto.

Raúl se había reunido con ellos hacía cinco minutos pero Dean no aparecía. Zuo Jung y Walter fueron a buscarlo a los vestuarios pues era el último sitio dónde lo había visto el menor de los Aldana.

Cuando estaban llegando vieron a los Trump y un par de chicos más salir corriendo desde la parte de atrás de los vestuarios. La mirada que lanzó el mayor al moreno no podía ser más elocuente. Apretaron el paso y a la carrera dieron la vuelta a la esquina. Aunque esperaban algo parecido no pudieron evitar quedarse helados.

Habían dado una paliza al niño, y no sólo eso, le habían roto un brazo. El chiquillo estaba de pie con la cara magullada y sujetándose el brazo izquierdo mientras lagrimones de ira y dolor surcaban su rostro. Zuo lo sujetó tratando de calmarlo mientras Walter salía en estampida a buscar al padre del chiquillo. Ya podían cambiarse de colegio tanto Oliver como Dashiell porque les iba a borrar la cara se los encontrara dónde se los encontrase.

Lo que iba a ser un sábado de diversión y juegos se convirtió en una jornada de hospital y discusiones. Pero no había ninguna duda de lo que había pasado, los Trump no iban a dejar que el crío fuese el portero en Minneapolis así que con un brazo roto no podría jugar.

Cuando esa tarde salieron del hospital y Dean llevaba su brazo escayolado, John hubiese cogido a aquellos niños y los hubiese… ¿Por qué se les había ocurrido aquello?

- Estoy bien papá, no pasa nada.

- Haré que los expulsen, les… - El niño le sonreía como si el verle preocupado le bastara para olvidar lo ocurrido – no vas a poder jugar esos partidos

- No importa, éste ha estado bien ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo dijo Walter que se llama el portero de la selección?

- Toni Meola

- Pues que tiemble el Meola ese que cuando estés bien le vas a quitar el puesto.

El director le había dado permiso para llevarse a Dean y a los otros chicos esa noche. Se quedaron en casa de Bri. La muchacha les hizo palomitas y chocolate para cenar. Había traído una película del videoclub, "evasión o victoria"

Cuando terminó todos le firmaron la escayola. El más pequeño no se había separado de él desde que saliera del hospital, vigiló a los otros chicos para que no le molestaran, y cuando tocó ir a dormir, lo arropó y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

No podía dormir, los niños llevaban un par de horas acostados. Tanto preocuparse por que algún monstruo pudiese hacerles daño y en cualquier momento un par de críos malcriados puede fastidiarte la vida.

Bri se sentó a su lado en el porche, le dio una cerveza y puso un bol de cacahuetes entre los dos. No dijo nada, sólo sonrió levemente y echó un trago a su cerveza. La brisa movía el trigo dorado, casi a punto para la cosecha, de la parcela del otro lado de la carretera. Olía bien, ¿era ella o el jazmín de la entrada?

Tomó el bol y lo puso sobre las rodillas, la mujer al ir a coger un cacahuete sin mirar se encontró con su mano. Le miró interrogativamente y él le tomó la barbilla, no se había dado cuenta de que sí era guapa, de que quería besar aquella boquita pequeña y de un rosado intenso y natural.

Ella tomó la iniciativa, colocó su mano tras la nuca del cazador, y suave y firmemente lo atrajo hacia sí besándole sin contemplaciones. Era ella, la que olía bien, no a jazmín, ni a perfume, ni a jabón… no sabía exactamente a qué, mientras la besaba se sentía en casa.


	19. En casa de las Thomas

_Este capítulo es muy corto pero ya estoy muy cerca del ecuador de mi "Crónica" así que los demás tendrán una extensión más razonable._

* * *

**CAP XVIII**

**"En casa de las Thomas"**

**24 de abril de 1988**

Granada

La indignada maestra de Sam dejó a los cinco muchachos en el colegio. El rubito, con su brazo escayolado y su carita de susto se quedaría esa semana en su casa, con el pequeño y Maya.

John tenía que irse. Cualquier otra mujer que acabara de iniciar "algo", una posible relación con alguien, no aceptaría (como ella) hacerse cargo de dos críos, sin preguntas, sin exigencias. Y el cazador lo sabía.

No basta un polvo, con la urgencia de meses (quizás años) sin sexo. No basta con un beso o una charla por muy personal y profunda que sea. O Bridget Segura ocultaba algo o realmente era alguien excepcional.

La mujer volvió de llevar a los otros chicos al colegio. El director había comprendido que el pequeño aún no estaba preparado para encontrarse con sus otros compañeros tan pronto.

El cazador partió delante de ella con sus hijos en el precioso deportivo negro. Ella lo siguió en su viejo Patrol de segunda mano, al que le hacía falta una buena puesta a punto.

Blue Earth

John había accedido a quedarse en casa con ellas y los niños. Bri pudo constatar la sorpresa de Murphy cuando recogieron el poco equipaje del cazador y de los niños que aún guardaban en casa del pastor.

- Voy a quedarme en casa de Bri, Jim.

¿Desde cuando John había llegado a ese grado de confianza con la maestra? Podía apreciar que el mismo cazador estaba sorprendido por el rumbo que tomaban los acontecimientos.

- OK John, como quieras. ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de William?

- Ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada. Mañana me reuniré con él y veremos que hacer.

- ¿estás seguro?

- Ahora mi chico me necesita Jim.

El pastor observó al chico en la parte trasera del coche de su amigo. El rubito, en lugar de mostrarse asustado o dolido, reía contando algo a su hermanito para entretenerle. "Ya iba siendo hora de que te ocuparas algo del chico" no dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta.

- Me alegro de que tú y Bridget os entendáis tan bien – le guiñó un ojo – es una buena mujer, John, en todos los sentidos. Procurad no engañaros ¿Vale?

Entendía perfectamente lo que su amigo trataba de decirle. Los dos, tanto ella como él, tenían una historia demasiado intensa tras ellos, los dos seguían amando sin fisuras a la persona que habían perdido. No, no se estaba engañando, si había una sola persona en el mundo que sabía qué había entre ellos y que no se engañaría en una situación tan complicada, era ella.

Kewanee, Illinois

Will Harvelle se tomó su café pensativo. En la sala de espera del hospital de Kewanee sólo había otros dos ocupantes. Un celador y un guarda se seguridad que también tomaban café mientras hablaban de sus cosas.

Otro de esos misteriosos ataques. Esta vez, gemelos, también nacidos en Kansas, el 2 de mayo de 1983. También drogados y medio desangrados. Uno permanecía en la UCI en estado crítico, el otro ya casi se había recuperado.

Había hablado con los padres. Con el padre y la madrastra más bien. La madre de los gemelos murió en un incendio a los pocos meses de nacer los niños. John Winchester podía decir misa y cabrearse todo lo que quisiera, pero quien quiera que estuviese haciendo esto tarde o temprano iría por el pequeño Winchester.


	20. Un día de guardería

**CAP XIX**

**"Un día de guardería"**

**25 de abril de 1988**

Blue Earth

- A ver Dean, estate quieto o no podré ponerte la camiseta – Maya forcejeaba con el inquieto chaval que ya había metido el brazo sano por la manga antes de meterle la camiseta por la cabeza – Dean, por favor.

- Señorita, que puedo yo sólo, en serio – el niño rojo como un tomate, de la vergüenza pensaba que menos mal que se había puesto los pantalones antes de que la muchacha decidiera "ayudarle" a vestirse.

- Tate quieto Dean, deja que Maya te ponga guapo – Sammy hacía frente con la maestra riñendo a su hermano

- Yo ya soy guapo renacuajo – soltó el crío con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo enfurruñarse al pequeño y sonreír a la chica.

- Un auténtico rompecorazones – la hermosa joven acabó de ponerle la chaqueta al chico tras forcejear unos segundos con la escayola.

- ¿También me vais a dar papilla, como a los bebés?

- ¿Tu hermano es siempre tan chinchoso?

- Vamos Sammy, que el desayuno se enfría – el más pequeño miró al techo en plan "lo que hay que aguantar" ante la repentina prisa del pecoso.

John se había ido de madrugada, antes del amanecer, pero los niños no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. En realidad, Bridget tampoco comentó nada pues no esperaba ver cómo el par de críos ponían la mesa y se preparaban su desayuno sin enredar y sin quejas.

- Siento no haber hecho café – el niño le mostró su mano lesionada – no he podido abrir la cafetera.

- No te preocupes, está bien – Bridget besó al chico en el pelo con una ternura insospechada – sólo recupérate pronto, ¿vale?

El gesto de la mayor de las Thomas había sorprendido al chaval tanto como a su hermana menor. El niño miraba a la maestra de otra forma, como si hubiese echado de menos una caricia así desde hace mucho tiempo. Maya comprendió entonces qué ocurría allí, esa familia, esos niños eran lo que Bri necesitaba y los Winchester parecían necesitar a alguien como ella.

Los niños de la guardería fueron llegando y el rubito se encontró rodeado de pequeñines, niños y niñas que lo acosaban con sus preguntas y sus juegos.

Le gustaba el cole de Sam. Era como un recreo permanente. Todos los críos pugnaban por enseñarle sus dibujos, sus "obras maestras" de plastilina… Maya les leyó un poco de "El principito", le pareció un cuento cursi y tonto, se iba a enterar Walter cuando lo viera…

Habían merendado a media mañana, almorzado, echado la siesta… Podía acostumbrarse a aquello, podía acostumbrarse a sentirse cuidado, para variar. Ya no le parecía tan malo tener un brazo roto.

Pero sí lo era. No quería pensar en cómo lo habían rodeado. Sabía que jugar el partido con los de sexto podía tener consecuencias. Sólo que no se le había ocurrido pensar que una tontería de partido pudiese volver a la gente tan cruel.

No quería recordar cómo aquellos chicos a los que apenas había visto un par de veces se habían abalanzado sobre él sujetándole y dándole patadas.

Sin embargo no odiaba a Dashiell. Recordaba muy bien cómo trató de detener a Oliver cuando éste empezó a golpearle el brazo contra el contenedor del papel. Pero si no quería aquello, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Pobre chaval, suponía que lo expulsarían, y a Oliver también, pero el mayor de los Trump no le daba ninguna pena, era un imbécil, y la próxima vez que se cruzase con él se iba a enterar de quién era Dean Winchester.

Granada

El consejo escolar votó en contra de la expulsión de los cuatro agresores a pesar de que tanto el profesor Sorensen como el Director Davidson dejaron muy claro que podría tener malas consecuencias en la disciplina del colegio.

Zuo Jung entró en el dormitorio ahogándose de la rabia. Si el señor Trump y el resto del consejo se creían que las cosas se iban a quedar así estaban muy equivocados. Los otros chicos estaban con él, Dean era su responsabilidad, de los cinco, y ninguno dejaría que lo ocurrido quedara impune.

El profesor de educación física reunió al equipo de sexto con su capitán Raúl Aldana al frente.

- Todos sabéis lo ocurrido tras la clasificación del sábado. Sin embargo el Consejo Escolar ha decidido no expulsar a los responsables.

- ¡Pero eso es injusto! – protestaron prácticamente todos

- Eso no es todo, prácticamente me han exigido que Dashiell vuelva al equipo, así que esta reunión es para deciros que he renunciado a entrenaros. Lo siento chicos.

- No voy a jugar en el mismo equipo que Trump – Raúl estaba decidido – lo dejo.

- Yo tampoco jugaré con él – otro de los jugadores se posicionó junto a su capitán

Fue como la caída de piezas de un dominó. El equipo no admitía al portero impuesto. Preferían no jugar.

- Vamos chicos, ibais a Minneapolis, iba a ser divertido

- Dejó de ser divertido cuando atacaron a Dean para que no pudiese ir – Los chicos estaban decididos. Una pena, para un año que tenían posibilidades de ganar. Pero el profesor estaba orgulloso de la actitud de los muchachos.


	21. A vueltas con el hombre transparente

**CAP XX**

**"A vueltas con el señor transparente"**

**29 de abril de 1988**

Granada

La semana había sido muy movida en el Granada-Huntley, la no expulsión había provocado incidentes en prácticamente todas las clases a las que asistían los "indultados". Pitadas, abucheos, plantes… y lo peor, en más de una ocasión, peleas.

Walter, Rodolfo y Templeton estaban en la misma clase que Oliver y los otros dos chicos de séptimo que atacaran a su pequeño compañero, y ninguno de los tres amigos estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo ocurrido. Máxime cuando tenían la sensación de que algunos profesores y compañeros "justificaban" la agresión, lo que les sacaba de quicio. Sobre todo al moreno, que había ido asumiendo la protección del pecoso como si se tratase del hermano que no tenía.

El rebelde muchacho había sido expulsado al pasillo en cada clase que compartía con el hijo del presidente de la asociación de padres de alumnos. Lo que había provocado que en todas las clases a las que fue hubiese más gente en el pasillo que en el aula.

De dónde aún no le habían echado era del comedor. Así que cuando los Trump y sus amigos se sentaron junto a la vitrina de los postres, el chico se levantó disculpándose con sus compañeros. Éstos, al ver dónde se dirigía se levantaron también y fueron tras él.

Durante unos tensos segundos el comedor entero enmudeció. Después estalló la tormenta. Para cuando el conserje, el guarda de seguridad y varios profesores pudieron poner paz tenían a siete chicos magullados seriamente que llevar a la enfermería.

Fairmont, Minnesota

- Will, ¿estás seguro de que el siguiente ataque será aquí?

- Según lo que tenemos, sólo hay otros dos niños en todo el país que cumplan las mismas características que los agredidos: Phillipe Teague y tu Samuel – el rubio cazador jugueteaba con un pequeño puñal, casi un abrecartas, grabado con sus iniciales.

- ¿Y como sabremos por quién irán?

- Ni idea – John se estaba poniendo nervioso al ver cómo el otro cazador empujaba la hoja del pequeño cuchillo con el dedo corazón haciéndolo girar sobre el dedo pulgar – quizás debamos dividirnos, yo puedo quedarme aquí y tú puedes vigilar a tu hijo.

- No, nos quedamos los dos

- Pero John…

- A mi chico no le pasará nada. No creo que hayan podido localizarlo. Nuestro rastro no es fácil de seguir William

- Pues si crees que va a estar bien, encarguémonos de vigilar a éste.

Blue Earth

Dean se levantó de madrugada, tenía que ir al baño. Encendió la luz del aseo tanteando desde la puerta antes de entrar. Tenía mucho frío. Sammy estaba sentado en el báter.

- Has encendido la luz sin avisar – protestó el pequeño bizqueando

- ¿qué hacías a oscuras?

- Pos caca…

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Te habría traído

- El hombre transparente ha venido conmigo

- ¿quién? – eso era demasiado raro para ser algo bueno

- Papá dice que sí puede ser mi amigo. Así que como no estoy sólo no me da miedo que esté oscuro.

- Los hombres transparentes no son de verdad.

- Mi amigo Fran si es de verdad – replicó el más pequeño molesto, levantándose para irse - ¿quieres que te esperemos?

- Si no os importa a ti y a tu amigo… - decidió que era demasiado temprano para explicar a su hermanito la diferencia entre la fantasía y la realidad

Pero qué frío hacía esa mañana, se estaba quedando congelado. Miró al pequeño, había sido más listo que él, se había puesto su cazadora para ir al baño. "Vaya, ya se está haciendo grande, se pone la chaqueta el solito, no enciende la luz…" Terminó y se lavó las manos. "No"

- ¿eres tú? – preguntó en voz alta mirando el espejo del baño, éste se empañó y un "SI" apareció como si alguien lo escribiese con el dedo, haciendo que el chico se pusiera muy tenso.

- No te asustes Dean, el hombre transparente es muy simpático.

- Pero, ¿tú lo ves Sammy?

- Si, y Bri también. Está aquí para cuidar de nosotros.


	22. Ojos amarillos

**CAP XXI**

**"Ojos amarillos"**

**1 de mayo de 1988**

Fairmont

Harvelle se había dormido en el asiento del acompañante. John observaba la ventana del pequeño Phillipe Teague a través de sus prismáticos. Eran las dos de la mañana. Un grupo de personas encapuchadas se acercaron a la casa. Siete en total.

Forzaron la puerta de entrada y sin hacer ruido se metieron dentro de la casa. El cazador zarandeó suavemente a su compañero para despertarlo. "Parecen humanos". De todas formas tomaron los rifles cargados con sal de roca para entrar a su vez en la casa.

En el piso superior se oían unos cánticos en latín. Una letanía hipnótica y monótona. Los señores Teague dormían profundamente. Con toda seguridad habían sido drogados, al igual que la pequeña de tres años que dormía en la habitación contigua.

El pequeño Phillipe estaba en el salón, inmóvil, en medio de una llave de Salomón de tres metros de diámetro. Como si fuese el queso en una ratonera.

El que parecía dirigir los cánticos (por la voz, tendría entre cincuenta y sesenta años) prendió fuego a un cuenco con azufre y magnesio frente a él. Otro de los presentes, un hombre más joven, se acercó al niño con una daga de plata en la mano.

Will decidió que ya había esperado bastante.

- Quieto, ni se te ocurra acercarte al crío – John apoyó las palabras de su amigo amartillando el rifle y apuntando al que parecía el líder.

- ¿Tú? – dijo el jefe de los encapuchados al verle

Un extraño viento, localizado en el centro de la habitación apagó las velas dejándoles a oscuras. Se oyó como una botella de champán descorchándose. Un golpe, varios forcejeos y el ruido de un extraño borboteo como si alguien se ahogara.

La prioridad de ambos cazadores era el niño, así que encendieron sus linternas para cogerlo y sacarlo de allí.

El tipo de la daga de plata, ahora ensangrentada levantó la cabeza, dejando ver unos inhumanos ojos amarillos. Una sonrisa irónica heló la sangre de los cazadores. Los otros encapuchados, los que aún no habían sido degollados por el de ojos amarillos, salieron corriendo. Salvo el cabecilla, que se había tirado al suelo haciéndose el muerto cuando todo quedó a oscuras.

- ¿Qué eres tú? – Susurró el Winchester con el pequeño inconsciente tomado en brazos.

- Ah, John, John… es verdad, no me viste, así que no puedes recordarme.

- ¿qué demonios?

- Pues eso hombre, un demonio – la mueca del tipo se convirtió en una risita divertida - ¿Tu pequeño bien, no?

- ¿Dean?

- No hombre, no. Tu rubito recuerdo de la preciosa Mary no me interesa para nada. A mí quien me va es Sammy, el pequeño vidente.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el otro cazador, que arrojó agua bendita sobre el autoproclamado demonio. Quizás era falso, y no era un demonio, pues el agua bendita hizo con él, lo que hace el agua, mojarlo. Eso sí no le hizo gracia tener que limpiarse el agua de la cara así que cogió al rubio por el cuello sin que éste pudiera hacer nada.

- ¿Sabes por qué vas a salir vivo de aquí? Porque a mi pequeña le gusta perseguir y torturar cazadores guapetes y rubitos como tú. Uno de sus encantos personales. Estoy tan orgulloso de ella… - dijo dejándolo caer sin sentido

- ¿qué le has hecho?

- Nada amigo mío, sólo quería comentarte un par de cosillas sin testigos – con un gesto desarmó e inmovilizó al cazador acercando su rostro al de su rabioso oponente – Dentro de dieciocho años buscaré a Sam. Estás criando al futuro líder del infierno, ese pequeño está destinado a grandes cosas. No puedes ni imaginarte lo grande que será.

- Los demonios mienten – John había cerrado los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir, el chico de la daga estaba en el suelo, muerto. El demonio se había ido.

Acostó al niño en su cuarto. Ningún Teague se había despertado. Al volver al salón hubiese jurado que había dejado allí cuatro cadáveres y a Will inconsciente, pero sólo habían tres.

Como sólo había dos charcos de sangre, pensó que la charla con el ser de ojos amarillos le había confundido. Despertó a su compañero y entre ambos se deshicieron de los cadáveres dejando la casa como si no hubiese pasado nada, salvo por el enorme graffiti, en forma de estrella de cinco puntas, en el suelo de la habitación.

Se fueron, volvían a Blue Earth. Ninguno se dio cuenta del encapuchado que escondido tras un seto se deshacía del hábito. El señor Davidson ya sabía lo que necesitaba. La semana que viene, por fin, lograría terminar su labor: capturar al peligroso ser de ojos amarillos y salvar el alma del pequeño Winchester costara lo que costase.

Blue Earth

John no podía contar aquello a James o a Will, mierda, era su pequeño. ¿Y si creían que debían hacer algo en contra del niño? No podía contarlo, a nadie.

Llegó a casa de Bridget a las nueve de la mañana de aquél eterno domingo. Los niños desayunaban en silencio como si presintieran que ya tenía bastante con sus propios pensamientos. Estaba reventado, pidió perdón a sus anfitrionas y fue a acostarse.

- Pasa algo malo ¿verdad? – el pecoso apoyaba su cabecita en el marco de la puerta mirando con seriedad a su padre.

- Dean, ven un momento – el chico se acercó a la cama dónde el hombre se había sentado quitándose los zapatos – quiero que cuides de tu hermano, que me digas si hay algún extraño o alguien de quien no te fíes cerca de él

- Papá – protestó el niño

- Es importante Dean

- Si señor, lo haré – contestó el pequeño con una confianza y seguridad que sirvió de bálsamo para el atormentado corazón de su padre.


	23. Una tarta de flan con galletas

**CAP XXII**

**"Una tarta de flan con galletas"**

**2 de mayo de 1988**

Blue Earth

Maya preparó el molde, empapó las galletas dispuestas en capas con flan de chocolate caliente, cuando cuajara, tendría la forma y la consistencia adecuada. Estaba terminando cuando John Winchester entró en la cocina para preparar el café y el desayuno.

El cazador se rascó su pelambrera revuelta como dándose cuenta de algo

- ¡Jo… Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sam ¿verdad? – miró avergonzado a la muchacha – casi lo olvido.

- Sí, afortunadamente tiene un librito de anotaciones viviente que nos lo dijo – no había querido que sonara como un reproche, pero claramente lo era

- Debo parecerte un padre lamentable, y un tipo poco recomendable para tu hermana

- Pues sí, para qué nos vamos a engañar

- Veo que las chicas de tu familia sois muy directas a la hora de hablar

John se había levantado cansado y preocupado, pero iba a hacer un esfuerzo por olvidar lo ocurrido en Fairmont durante ese día. Su pequeño era un niño normal y tendría un cumpleaños normal.

Bridget y Sammy estaban colocando las mesas y las sillas del aula, iban a invitar a los otros niños de la clase a merendar para celebrar el cumpleaños del pequeño y éste estaba demasiado nervioso para parar quieto.

El pecoso también había querido ayudar pero el más pequeño lo había obligado a sentarse mientras ellos juntaban las mesas.

Dean tenía que hablar con la maestra, cuando Sammy se fue con su padre y con Maya a hacer la compra aprovechó la ocasión. Porque no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar no estropear lo que veía que se estaba formando en aquella casa.

- Lo se – apoyó su manita en el brazo de la mujer que acababa de recoger la cocina antes de que comenzaran a venir los otros críos a la guardería – se quien es el hombre transparente.

Ella no lo miró, siguió colocando los vasos en la estantería. Eso era un problema para el que no estaba preparada. ¿Se iba a ir todo a freír puñetas?

- Tienes que contárselo a mi padre, o lo haré yo.

- NO – el niño había retrocedido ante la exclamación, la mujer sacudió la cabeza y continuó en un tono calmado – tu padre es un cazador, como el pastor, no lo entenderá.

- Puede descubrirlo de un momento a otro – el pequeño no sabía realmente que hacer, si se tratase de otras personas ni siquiera estaría teniendo esa conversación, ya se lo habría contado a su padre – por favor, si se entera de otra forma será peor.

- Pues mejor que no se entere ¿no?

- No, por favor, díselo si no tendré que hacerlo yo y… - no, no quería, quería creer que esa mujer los cuidaría y que tendrían un hogar con ella.

- Dean, se lo contaré, de veras – tomó los hombros del chiquillo – pero no hoy, podía tomárselo mal y estropear el cumpleaños de Sam, y ni tú ni yo queremos eso ¿verdad?

Tenía sentido, habría que guardar el secreto un día más. Podía hacerlo. Confiaba en ella, ella confiaba en él, encontrarían la forma de contárselo a Papá sin que éste se enfadara.

Granada

Sammy dio un beso a su hermano, y éste entró a la residencia con un trozo enorme de pastel en un táper. El pequeño subió al coche con su padre y su maestra y se fueron bajo la mirada de siete pares de ojos.

- ¿Qué tal tu brazo principito?

- Que yo no… Está bien – dijo moviendo los dedos de la mano escayolada, rindiéndose ante el de cabello rizado. "No tiene caso enfadarse, no voy a conseguir nada"

- Lástima que estemos castigados, nos hubiese gustado ir al cumpleaños de Sammy – Zuo se rascó los puntos sobre su ceja no quemada – las cosas han estado movidas por aquí últimamente.

- Sí principito, no hacemos más que meternos en líos, y aquí el señor Jung, tampoco está muy centrado que digamos, ¡que poca madurez por favor! – el irritante muchacho revolvió el pelo del más pequeño mirando con ansia el tuperware - ¿y si cenamos?

- ¡O'Neil! – era el tono de proximidad de tormenta del mayor – un poquito de… vale, yo también tengo hambre

Los seis chicos armados con cucharas de plástico se dispusieron a acabar con el contenido del recipiente.

- Exquisito – el chaval de pelo castaño y rizado, con un ojo morado y un labio partido, relamió la cucharilla – sólo falta la bebida

- Pues de eso no me he acordado. ¿habéis estado en la guerra? – preguntó el pecoso, fijándose por primera vez en el panorama que tenía delante.

El mejor parado era Zuo, pues sólo tenía un corte sobre una ceja, los demás lucían entre todos un par de labios rotos, tres ojos morados, las cejas partidas, arañazos, cortes y moratones. Hasta las gafas de Templeton habían salido mal paradas.

El moreno se levantó abrió su taquilla y sacó una rejilla con seis latas de cola. "recién choradas de la cocina del colegio" presumió dando una a cada uno. Mientras se terminaban el trozo del pastel pusieron al día al pecoso de lo ocurrido en su ausencia. Se estaba bien allí, con aquellos chicos que le habían cogido afecto y a los que él comenzaba a apreciar de verdad, "sí, hasta a Walter".

Nunca había pensado que podía acostumbrarse a tener amigos, a tener un sitio dónde ir, a ver a su padre reír y comer chuches sentado en el suelo con Sammy y con él. Así es como debía ser, y aunque algo dentro de él le avisaba que aquello no duraría, que no era real, se resistía a bajar las barreras.


	24. ¿A dónde vamos con ésto?

**CAP XXIII**

**"¿A dónde vamos con esto?"**

**3 de mayo de 1988**

Blue Earth

John acostó al pequeño. El niño le echó los bracitos al cuello y le dijo que era el mejor papá del mundo. Dios, eso era lo que quería para sus hijos. No ese mundo de pesadilla en el que estaba atrapado.

Cuando entró en la cocina se encontró con ambas mujeres esperándole. La mayor con una mirada decidida, la menor tan ignorante como él de lo que podía estar pasando.

- Sentaos, los dos y por favor no digáis nada hasta que termine porque lo que tengo que decir es complicado de aceptar sea cual sea el punto de vista.

El cazador no sabía que pensar. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había aprendido sobre criaturas sobrenaturales le impulsaba a ir a Granada y quemar los restos del marido de Bridget, pero eso ya lo hicieron James y William hace siete años y no había funcionado.

La otra mujer miraba a su hermana creyendo que había perdido el juicio del todo, le miraba a él sospechando erróneamente que su expresión entre aturdida y alucinada respondía al mismo temor.

La maestra calentaba agua para hacer una infusión, les había dado la espalda y trataba de parecer tranquila, pero el temblor de sus manos que hacía tintinear los vasos al ponerlos sobre la encimera, la delataban. Le había costado mucho hacer eso, pero el pecosillo tenía razón, si permitía que se enterasen por otros medios todo podría empeorar de una forma alarmante.

Colocó las tres tilas sobre la mesa, se echó en su vaso una cucharada de azúcar y lo cogió intentando absorber el calor con las manos, sin mirarles. Aún no, aún debían asimilar lo que acababa de decirles.

- Bri…

Maya estaba en shock, la había engañado, durante todo ese tiempo le había dicho que sabía que eran alucinaciones y ahora le decía que era un fantasma real, y delante del hombre con el que pensaba que iba a rehacer su vida. Estaba peor que nunca, era peligrosa, era ¡una jodida mentirosa! ¿Por qué no podía gritarle y decirle lo que pensaba?

- ¿no tienes algo más fuerte que una tila? – el cazador aún no podía reaccionar

- Ron

- Eso valdrá

La dueña de la casa le puso la botella y un vaso delante con una mueca de "se lo está tomando mejor de lo que pensaba". El exmarine, desbordado por la revelación se sirvió un vaso. La botella estaba tibia, pero el contenido del vaso estaba frío. El fantasma estaba allí, de alguna forma estaba allí.

- Bri, tienes que ir al médico, esto ha ido demasiado lejos… - la tila había aplacado un poco a la muchacha que empezaba a creer que tendría que ingresar a su hermana.

- No Maya, ese no es mi problema ahora – acarició la mano de la joven por encima de la mesa y miró al cazador – lo importante ahora es ver a dónde vamos con esto.

- Bridget, Bri, estás diciendo que el fantasma de Fran te visita, habla contigo, te cuenta no se que historias fantásticas sobre alguien que quiere hacer daño a los hijos de John – la joven se levantó y se acercó a la mayor que tomaba un nuevo sorbo de su tila – eres práctica Bri, racionalízalo, lo que estas contando es un disparate…

Intentó que el hombre la apoyara pero éste ya se había bebido dos vasos de ron y en ese momento se servía el tercero sin levantar la cabeza.

Granada

Más que la habitación de un internado parecía la enfermería de un gimnasio de boxeo, ¡vaya tropa! Zuo Jung miraba a sus chicos con orgullo.

_En el mismo incendio que había desfigurado su rostro había perdido todo, sus padres, sus hermanos, su hogar. Quizás porque sólo tenía ocho años cuando ocurrió o quizás porque ya los tenía cuando su vida quedó destrozada, había decidido que las cosas sólo podían ir a mejor._

_Había decidido que disfrutaría de cada minuto y que confiaría en las personas._

_A veces tenía ganas de tirar la toalla. Las tuvo cada vez que unos posibles padres de acogida cambiaban de idea al ver su cicatriz. Después lo racionalizaba, si no podían ver más allá, se trataba de gente que no merecía la pena._

_Un año después del incendio el señor Davidson, director y copropietario del Granada-Huntley, un piadoso evangelista, se convirtió en su tutor legal ingresándolo allí. Lo aceptó, no volvería a tener una familia, tampoco la quería. Ya tuvo una, ahora tendría amigos._

_Conoció muchos chicos. Unos mejores, otros peores. Con algunos seguía carteándose en la distancia. A otros, si se los encontraba por casualidad alguna vez fingía ni reconocerlos._

_Pero este grupito, estos eran su familia. Los cinco. _

_Sobre todo Walter. Para todo el mundo allí: profesores, alumnos, empleados del colegio, el chico moreno de cabello rizado y sonrisa burlona era lo que se decía un aspirante a delincuente. Para Zuo primero había sido un niño asustado y maltratado por un padre borracho que había muerto en prisión dos años atrás, y del que nunca hablaba. Después había sido su hermano, puñetero, chinchoso como el sólo pero con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho._

_Después llegaron los Aldana, con su propia tragedia, casi tan terrible como la del chico quemado._

_Y el año pasado, Temp, que aunque pronto volvería a casa con su madre, una exdrogadicta que se había rehabilitado por amor a su hijo, era uno más allí dentro. _

Y estaba el pequeño, que había conseguido unir al grupo sin proponérselo más de lo que nadie podía imaginar.

Debían haberse acostado hacía ya un par de horas, pero se les había ido el santo al cielo jugando a las categorías. Y aunque Templeton les había dado una paliza las respuestas de Walt les habían dejado rotos de tanto reír.

- Vamos chicos, es casi media noche, debíamos estar durmiendo hace horas.

- Pues yo tengo hambre – como no…

Los otros chicos lanzaron sus almohadas contra el moreno haciendo que éste las devolviera montando una batalla apoteósica.

Alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, a la carrera. El bedel debía de haber oído el jaleo que tenían. Los seis chavales aguardaron en silencio y escucharon más gente corriendo por el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. El conserje en lugar de parecer enfadado suspiró aliviado al verlos despiertos.

- No puedo entretenerme, no funciona la alarma antiincendios. Zuo Jung ¿te encargas de sacarlos a todos?

- Sí, por supuesto – El hombre partió a la carrera – Vamos chicos, ya habéis oído.

Tomó al más pequeño de la mano y ordenó a los demás que lo siguieran. Aunque no veían el fuego, el calor y la luz extraña que oscurecía más que alumbraba los pasillos daba a entender que el incendio se acercaba rápidamente. Los cinco chicos abandonaron la habitación a la carrera.


	25. El incendio

_Si es que soy un desastre, gracias Pantha mi niña por darte cuenta de mis despistes y avisarme, voy a ver si consigo arreglarlo..._

_

* * *

_

**CAP XXIV**  
**"El incendio"**  
**4 de mayo de 1988**

Granada

El pecoso forcejeó para soltarse del mayor, no podía dejar allí su caja, ¡se quemaría! Pero Zuo lo sujetó aún más fuerte.

- No sabemos lo cerca que está el fuego, sea lo que sea tú eres más importante.  
- Pero mi…  
- ¡vamos chicos!

Corrió casi arrastrando al crío del brazo sano, no volvió la vista atrás. Un humo espeso anunciaba ya la cercanía de las llamas. Bajaron por las escaleras del edificio rodeados de otros chicos tan asustados como ellos.

- ¡No os separéis! ¡la entrada está cerca!

Los profesores los iban reuniendo en grupos conforme iban saliendo. En la lejanía las sirenas de un coche de bomberos se acercaban a toda velocidad. Los cinco chicos se pararon a unos metros de la entrada. El señor Sorensen les dio unos refrescos y una tolla húmeda. Zuo echó un vistazo por primera vez a su grupito.

- ¿Dónde está Walt?

Las sirenas del camión hacía rato que habían dejado de sonar. Toda la segunda planta de la residencia estudiantil había sufrido el ataque de las llamas.

Casi todos los niños estaban en el gimnasio del colegio, salvo ellos. Permanecían tras el cordón de seguridad montado por los bomberos, desobedeciendo a los profesores. El chico asiático miraba su ventana, de la que ya no salían llamas. Es difícil ser optimista con su experiencia, pero no quería desesperar, no todavía. Un humo espeso brotaba de la ventana que no dejaba de observar.

Dean permanecía a su lado, sin decir nada le había dado la mano. Los otros tres chicos habían acabado sentándose en el suelo tras ellos dos, aguardando sin atreverse a decir nada. Desde hacía un buen rato no salía nadie del edificio.

Junto a la puerta de entrada hubo un poco de movimiento. Uno de los bomberos con una manta térmica entró corriendo. Otro se acercó a ellos y les volvió a ordenar que se fuesen de allí. Pero ahora sí que no se iban a ir.

El bombero salió acompañando a alguien totalmente cubierto por la manta, aunque andando por sí mismo. El chaval se descubrió la cabeza dejando a la vista unos rizos negros pegado al cráneo por el agua, estaba empapado.

- Tíos, ha sido alucinante – dijo castañeando los dientes, debía haberse metido en una piscina o algo, sonreía al verles a todos allí – de mayor voy a ser bombero.

Zuo Jung le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. Walter no se quejó, podía entender el porqué, él también lo había pasado mal sin saber si habían podido salir todos.

Sacudió la cabeza y musitó un "lo siento" que puso a su amigo al borde de un ataque de llanto. Dean se abrazó al muchacho rompiendo la tensión del momento.

- ¡Eh! Principito, ¿qué confianzas son esas?

Tuvo que callar al verse rodeado y abrazado por todos sus amigos. Cuando le soltaron sacó de debajo de la manta una caja de latón y se la dio al pequeño. Incómodo por la gratitud que podía ver en los ojos del chiquillo intentó de justificar la "tontería" que por poco le cuesta la vida.

- No podía permitir que las obras maestras de mi "tofógrafo" favorito se quedaran allí, ¿no?

La campana, en forma de potente derrapada y frenazo de un deportivo negro, le salvó de un nuevo abrazo.

Del asiento del copiloto se bajó un asustado John Winchester, casi sin esperar a que el coche acabara de detenerse. Corrió hacia su hijo examinándolo para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Bridget bajó a su vez del coche y sonrió al ver que los chicos estaban bien. Habló con Sorensen, se los llevaría a su casa esa noche. Era mejor que dejarlos dormir en el gimnasio. Mañana se preocuparían por el problema de la ropa.

_CEF CEF CEF_

Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando los chicos se fueron a dormir. La conversación que había quedado aplazada con la llamada desde el colegio para avisar del incendio, no podía demorarse más. Era algo que ambos sabían y temían al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo ocurrido había variado los esquemas de John. Ella no sólo le había impedido conducir tal y como estaba, le había llevado, les había dado un sitio esa noche, había sabido qué hacer y cómo tranquilizar a los chicos, y a él. Tenía que darle un voto de confianza.

- ¿qué has decidido? – una tormenta interior se debatía en el corazón de la joven que no quería renunciar ni al confuso cazador que tenía delante ni al fantasma del gran amor de su vida.  
- Hace unas horas te había dicho que me iba, pero… Si aún quieres, podríamos intentarlo.  
- Suena bien  
- Sólo que siempre habrá un fantasma entre nosotros

Ella podría haberse enfadado con la observación, o echarse atrás o llamarle soberano imbécil y demás lindezas. Pero le puso un café cargado delante y le acarició la revuelta pelambrera negra musitando "necesitas un buen corte de pelo"

- Hay algo más que un fantasma entre nosotros – la maestra sonrió con tristeza – me gustaría que aceptaras el hogar que puedo darte a ti y a tus hijos pero…  
- ¿pero qué? – no quería que verbalizara sus propios temores pero…  
- No lo sé. Tú y Yo… suena bonito ¿porqué no?  
- ¿Qué temes?  
- Que cuando llegue a quererte más que a nada, te irás…  
- No puedo prometerte que no me iré. No se qué ocurrirá con nosotros. Tienes razón hay algo más que un fantasma entre nosotros, pero… - cogió el café, estaba helado ya, la miró a los ojos – Querría intentarlo.  
- ¿Y Mary?  
- ¿Y Fran?  
- Vaya par de idiotas que estamos hechos.

La risa que comenzó siendo un escudo de sus respectivos miedos se transformó en complicidad. Los chicos estaban a salvo, todos dormían… ¿por qué no?  
_


	26. La Orden del Legado Ineludible

CRÓNICA DE ESPERANZAS FRUSTRADAS

**CAP XXV**

**"La Orden del Legado Ineludible"**

**5 de mayo de 1988**

Blue Earth

- Entonces, ¿mañana abro o no? - Maya había llamado a su hermana, un día valía pero dos seguidos y sin ayuda no podría mantener la guardería abierta – Vamos Bri, puedo pedir ayuda a mamá seguro que estará encantada de venir y sólo está a media hora de aquí.

No podía ver la cara de su hermana, pero al oír el tono helado con el que respondió deseó cortarse la lengua por haberlo propuesto.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras Maya. Si la llamas házmelo saber.

- Bri, algún día tendrás que hablar con ellos aunque no los perdones.

- Evítame una escena ¿quieres? Llámame si aparece - la llamada se cortó.

La joven colgó el teléfono intentando controlar su congoja. Llevaba intentándolo desde hacía un par de años cuando su padre había hablado con ella y le había pedido perdón. Después había recuperado el contacto con su familia, no así la mayor, para la que su única familia era ella.

Todos los intentos de reunir a ambos bandos habían sido inútiles. Pero eso no impedía que la preocupada muchacha no lo intentase cada vez que tenía ocasión.

Granada

- ¿Cómo voy a salir de casa con un pantalón de chica? – "pero que incordio de chaval", Bridget volvió a explicar al irritante O'Neil que aunque el chándal era suyo era un modelo de hombre, que lo necesitaba para ir a la tienda a comprarles algo de ropa si no quería ir en pijama.

Había tratado de vestir a los chicos con ropa que no fuera muy ridícula entre lo poco que aún conservaba de Fran, algo de John y algo suyo. Echó un vistazo a los críos. Precisamente el único que se quejaba, era el que menos motivos tenía para hacerlo.

Los demás estaban para llorarles a gritos, parecían escobas con camisa, de lo grandes que le venían las camisetas y pantalones. Y el pequeño, había preferido ponerse una camiseta de su padre que le llegaba por las rodillas antes que una de las suyas.

- ¿Están listos? – John acababa de llegar cargado con varias cajas de zapatillas deportivas seguido de Sam, que llevaba al hombro como si fuera un saco, una bolsa de calcetines

- Échales un ojo – en realidad lo que habría querido decir era que estaban para matarlos

Sammy al ver a su hermano con la enorme camiseta no tuvo otra idea que meterse por debajo del faldón y tratar de sacar los bracitos por las mangas y la cabeza por el cuello.

- Sam, sal de ahí, venga…

- Yo también "cabo" – dijo dando un golpe involuntario a su hermano en la barbilla haciendo que se mordiera la lengua

- ¡Sammy! ¡Joder!

- ¡Esa lengua! – regañó su padre

- ¡por eso! Me ha hecho daño papá – El pecoso se quitó la enorme camiseta atrapando al pequeño con ella – ya está bien Sammy, que la vas a ensanchar…

- Vaaaleee – respondió el crío como si hubiese alguna remota posibilidad de que ensanchase la prenda.

- ¿Lo conseguiste? – El director Davidson no podía creer que todo empezara a ir sobre ruedas - ¿Cuándo?

Su réplica al teléfono pareció dejarle satisfecho. Colgó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. No podía creer que la desesperada idea del incendio hubiese funcionado tan bien, de hecho había tenido consecuencias que no se habría imaginado que pudiesen ser tan satisfactorias…

Acababa de confirmar al Gran Maestre de la Orden del Legado Ineludible que conocía el paradero de su objetivo, y éste le había comunicado que tenían el señuelo perfecto para concluir la tarea secular de la Orden.

El próximo sábado, la madrugada del día 7 al 8, la tarea de quince siglos de la orden secreta británica (creada en el año 502 por Sir Galahad), se vería completada.


	27. Una ayuda no deseada

_Este capítulo es muy corto, tocaría mañana si no hubiese metido la pata con el del incendio_ así que lo pongo hoy (dos capítulos por equivocarme), y mañana el 27.

* * *

**CAP XXVI**  
**"Una ayuda no deseada"**  
**6 de mayo de 1988**

Blue Earth

Maya abrió la puerta a sus padres, había llamado a su madre con la secreta esperanza de que si venía sola al menos podría convencer a su hermana para que se vieran cinco minutos. Pero la presencia de su padre estropeaba sus planes, otra vez.

Ya habían llegado los niños a la guardería así que le dijo a su madre que se quedara un momento con ellos mientras hablaba con el hombre de aspecto bonachón y apacible.

- Papá, te dije que no vinieras, que Bridget no querría hablar con Mamá y mucho menos contigo. No volverá hasta que os vayáis  
- Volverá, tiene aquí su trabajo y su casa, tendrá que volver  
- No escuchas Papá, te dije que tiene otra casa. No necesita trabajar aquí, sólo lo mantiene por mí, no porque lo necesite.  
- No me iré hasta que hable con ella – y apoyó su decisión con la aparición de dos hombres encapuchados con armas semiautomáticas.

Bri tenía razón, su padre no había cambiado y ella había sido una estúpida abriéndole la puerta de la casa de su hermana.

Granada

Davidson recibió al cazador y la maestra en su despacho. Habían oído que iban a repartir a los cinco chavales, que habían compartido habitación con el hijo del primero, por distintos centros del Estado.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, no puedo llevármelos a casa.  
- De acuerdo, usted no puede, pero yo sí – la mujer estaba totalmente convencida – tengo una casa aquí y tengo camas suficientes.  
- Hacerse cargo de estos chavales supone un gasto enorme, y el Estado todavía tardará en asignar una ayuda para quien se haga cargo de ellos.  
- Señor Davidson, eso no es problema, puedo hacerme cargo de los chicos sin ninguna necesidad de ayuda económica  
- Pero son cinco, mayores de diez años, problemáticos, traumatizados y alguno con problemas de conducta – ya no sabía que decir para que la joven dejara de insistir  
- Los conozco Davidson, puedo hacerme cargo de ellos y como usted es el tutor legal puede autorizarme a que lo haga mientras arregla los papeles del acogimiento temporal

No hubo forma de hacer desistir a la terca mujer sin levantar sospechas así que cedió. Aquello entorpecía los planes del Gran Maestre, pero por otro lado podía ser un punto más de presión a su favor.

- De acuerdo, de momento se quedarán contigo mientras arreglo los papeles del acogimiento temporal.

El cazador no había dicho nada, simplemente se limitó a apoyar a la joven con su presencia. Se levantó y salió tras ella.

- Ha sido más fácil de lo que creías – musitó ya fuera.  
- La verdad es que no me esperaba que accediera tan rápido.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu trabajo?  
- Quizás se lo ceda a Maya, o lo traspase…  
- ¿Y tus padres?  
- No tengo padres – Lo dijo sin dureza, sin emoción, como quien proporciona un dato estadístico.

John Winchester no es que fuese un experto en los sentimientos de los demás (porras, ni siquiera en los suyos propios), pero tuvo la sensación de que aquello era algo definitivo hacía mucho tiempo.

- Si vas a quedarte aquí, prefiero que Sam se quede contigo y no en la guardería.  
- Yo también lo prefiero.

Los chicos aguardaban ansiosos en la casa. No habían colocado su ropa recién comprada. Ni siquiera habían merendado esperándolos. Rodearon a los dos adultos nada más entrar por la puerta.

- Eh!, ¿habéis merendado? – preguntó la mujer tratando de llegar al salón  
- Aún no señora, no tenemos hambre – Zuo apenas podía esconder la impaciencia por saber lo que se había decidido - ¿Qué le ha dicho?  
- De momento os vais a quedar conmigo, así que a merendar que tenemos que ver cómo nos vamos a organizar…  
- Sí señora – respondieron a coro todos, incluido el cazador.


	28. Escalofrío

**CAP XXVII**

**"Escalofrío"**

**Granada, 7 de mayo de 1988**

Un aire helado despertó a John. Abrió los ojos, soñoliento, el frío hacía que su aliento se escarchara al salir de sus labios.

- Bri, tenemos visita – rezongó adormilado

- ¿ahora? – gruño la mujer acurrucada junto a su pecho

- Bridget, es Fran, creo…

Ella se sentó en la cama restregándose los ojos, era cierto, el fantasma de su marido la miraba muy serio.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó retándole - no me mires así, tú estás muerto…

John parpadeó de sorpresa ante lo que oía… Ella pareció escuchar atentamente lo que el fantasma, que él era incapaz de percibir, decía. Se levantó completamente despierta y alerta musitando un par de síes y noes, y tras un "de acuerdo, encárgate" que no iba dirigido al cazador, se vistió y cogió las llaves del Patrol.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Un problema familiar pendiente

- ¿Puedo hacer algo? – la mujer sopesó la idea de que el hombre que se vestía a toda prisa la acompañara.

- No creo que sea necesario, además tengo ayuda

- Fran – sonrió el cazador decidiendo si era buena idea sentir celos de un fantasma

- Fran – sonrió la mujer demostrándole que definitivamente no era buena idea

- Ok – dijo John acabando de atarse las botas – no creo que pueda volver a dormirme, así que, al menos te llevaré en mi coche y no nos arriesgamos a que tu tartana te deje tirada.

- ¿y si los chicos despiertan?

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy tan mal padre que mis hijos saben arreglárselas bastante bien sin mi.

- Les dejaré una nota por si tardamos – Eran las cinco de la mañana, puede que solucionase aquello antes de que los niños se levantaran, y con su poca visión nocturna no era mala idea que otro condujera – Vale, necesito que me lleves a Blue Earth.

_CEF CEF CEF_

- Dean, tengo pis.

- Que te lleve tu amigo transparente… - gruñó el rubio con la cabeza bajo la almohada

- No está, Dean, venga, que me hago pis – se impacientó el pequeño

El chaval se levantó protestando que cuando quería iba solo, que cuando iba a crecer, que con lo bien que estaba ahora que había conseguido dormirse en el colchón hinchable… se puso las zapatillas y cogió al pequeño de la mano.

- Al grande no… al pequeño

- Está en la planta de abajo – protestó el chico mayor

- El grande no me gusta, los azulejos son rosas…

- Dará lo mismo para mear

- Por fa, Dean… - "super ojitos lastimeros" al ataque

- Vale – concedió el pecoso con un suspiro de fastidio.

Oyó como el coche de su padre se iba. Automáticamente, dejó al pequeño en el aseo con la luz debidamente encendida mientras daba un rápido vistazo a la planta baja asegurándose de que puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas. Subió a la habitación de los adultos. No había nadie. Su padre había dejado una pistola cargada en el cajón, la sacó y se la colocó en la espalda sujeta con el pijama.

- ¡ya he terminado!

- Voy

- ¿dónde estabas?

- Bebiendo agua

- Yo también quiero – al entrar en la cocina el niño cogió un papel de la mesa – hete nido queir are solverun pro blema volve reantes del desayuno sipuedo por taosbien Bridd gett ¿has visto que bien leo?

- Si, muy bien, anda trae que me entere de lo que pone ahí – el chico leyó la nota en silencio – papá habrá ido con ella, anda, vamos a la cama

- No quiero volver al colchón hinchable, el suelo está duro

- Pues vamos a la cama grande, pero no hagas ruido o los otros se enterarán ¿eh?

- Vale – dijo el pequeño en un susurro

Se acostaron en el dormitorio recién abandonado por los adultos, colocó la pistola bajo su lado de la almohada, arropó al pequeño y se dispuso a dormir.

- No tengo sueño, cuéntame algo…

- Yo si tengo

- Cuéntame un cuento

- Tengo sueño Sammy, duérmete

- Dean – éste se puso a fingir que dormía roncando ruidosamente – no soy tonto, se que no estás dormido, Dean, venga

- Es muy tarde Sam, no se me ocurre nada, por favor, duérmete.

- Dean, ¿esta ya va a ser nuestra casa de verdad?

- No lo se – vaya unas cosas que pregunta el renacuajo a las seis de la mañana

- A mí me gusta ¿a ti también?

- No lo se

- ¿y Bri? ¿crees que querrá ser nuestra nueva mamá?

El chico se mordió los labios en la oscuridad, el ya tuvo una mamá, no quería otra, quería la suya… pero no podía decirle eso al pequeño. Su hermano no podía recordar que una vez tuvieron un hogar y esto era lo más parecido que habían tenido nunca tras el incendio. No tenía derecho a desilusionarlo.

- No lo se, Sammy, por favor, duérmete.

- No tengo sueño – y le abrazó

- No te hagas muchas ilusiones Sammy, sólo disfruta de lo que tenemos ahora y mañana ya veremos

- ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, duérmete ¿vale?

- Vale – respondió el más pequeño bostezando.

El mayor, ya completamente desvelado, comenzó a tararear entre dientes "hey Jude"


	29. Rapto frustrado

**CAP XXVIII**

**"Rapto frustrado"**

**7 de mayo de 1988**

Granada

Will Harvelle se acercó en silencio a la casa de la mujer. Si no estaba implicada directamente, lo estaría involuntariamente pero todos sus datos le conducían a la maestra, que además parecía haber engañado al otro cazador. Pero su último descubrimiento sobre la secta que atacaba a los niños había conseguido que hasta el Pastor Murphy le hubiese acompañado.

No eran los únicos que acechaban esa mañana la casa de la maestra. "Davidson" había musitado el reverendo Jim "el director del Granada-Huntley". El pastor observaba incrédulo cómo el que hasta entonces había considerado un buen hombre, entraba con un par de desconocidos en la casa, forzando la cerradura y con máscaras de gas en la cara.

La puerta de la entrada dio un fuerte crujido, una voz adulta y desconocida gruñó un taco, contestado por un siseo de otra voz que el chico de nueve años no supo ubicar en ese momento. Sacó al pequeño dormido de la cama lo cubrió bien con en el albornoz de Bridget y se metió bajo ella con él. Su hermanito ni siquiera había hecho por despertarse en la trabajosa operación de hacer todo eso sin lastimarse más el brazo escayolado.

El chico cogió con fuerza la pistola de su padre sin perder ni un segundo de vista la puerta del dormitorio. Un extraño olor se filtró por toda la casa.

Davidson se aseguró que el potente somnífero había tenido tiempo de hacer efecto y ordenó a sus acompañantes que ventilasen el gas, a fin de cuentas eran sólo niños lo que había en esa casa, los dos adultos habían sido retenidos convenientemente en Blue Earth por el gran Maestre.

Conocía la casa de la maestra, había estado en ella en un par de ocasiones, se dirigió a las habitaciones donde supuestamente estarían los niños, en la primera planta, pues el ático continuaba en obras.

Como había sospechado, el cazador y la hija del Gran Maestre tenían una relación bastante sólida. O al menos eso parecía a juzgar por la ropa del hombre en la habitación de la mujer. Parecía haber sido abandonada a la carrera y la cama estaba deshecha.

Fue a las habitaciones dónde suponía estaban los niños. Y si, había niños, pero los pequeños Winchester no estaban entre los chicos dormidos por el gas. No podía ser, Isidoro Thomas le había asegurado que los adultos que retenía en su casa no habían llevado a los niños con ellos.

- ¡Davidson! Están aquí, bajo la cama – uno de sus acompañantes había encontrado por fin al niño

Retiraron la cama y cogieron a los niños que dormían también a causa del gas. Decidió llevarse a los dos. A fin de cuentas ambos formaban parte de la teología de su culto, si esos eran los niños, claro.

Pero lo que no esperaban era al reverendo Murphy y a su acompañante recibiéndoles con un par de escopetas en la entrada de la casa.

- Deja a esos niños Davidson, no vamos a permitir que te los lleves – y el ministro del Señor se veía bastante decidido a usar el rifle.

- Eres un religioso Murphy, deberías entender que esto es por el bien de la humanidad e incluso por el bien de estos niños.

- Matar un crío no se hace por su bien – el acompañante de Murphy se echó el rifle a la cara mientras sus ojos azules relampagueaban amenazantes.

Blue Earth

John despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el olor a cloroformo todavía le atontaba un poco. Atada en otra silla, como él, Bri fusilaba con la mirada al hombre mayor con aspecto de "Papa Noel de vacaciones" que sentado frente a ella hablaba en un inglés arcaico mezclado con latín.

- Vaya, al parecer tardaremos un poco más en volver a desayunar… tu marido fantasma podía habernos avisado de esto ¿no? – musitó el cazador

- Se quedó con los niños – ante la mirada de desconcierto de su padre, Bridget le espetó – no ibas a pensar que los dejaría sin protección…

- Un triste fantasma no podrá impedir lo que tiene que pasar

- Siempre infravaloraste a Fran – la mujer sonrió tristemente – puede hacer más cosas de las que te imaginas.

- ¿Este es el padre del niño demonio?, siempre tienes que fijarte en cualquiera que te aparte de tu destino ¿no?

- Si me puedo apartar será que no es mi destino

El Gran Maestre de la Orden del Legado Ineludible sonrió con frialdad. En su día él también luchó contra su destino pero el Legado era implacable, y él era el sucesor al ser el primogénito como lo era Bridget. Llegado el momento el espíritu de Sir Galahad la investiría con el conocimiento necesario para cumplir su misión. Entonces dejaría de resistirse y haría lo que tenía que hacer, como él lo hizo en su momento, sin dudas, sin vacilaciones.

Uno de sus acólitos le susurró algo al oído, "mierda, no podrá ser esta noche, ya sólo hay una oportunidad" palideció, si la tarea del Legado no se completaba entonces…

- ¿Algún problema Isidoro? – la frialdad con que su hija había advertido su preocupación le hizo comprender que si le explicaba el ritual de investidura del Gran Maestre (el único requisito para el mismo era la muerte del Gran Maestre anterior), había muchas posibilidades de que quisiese realizarlo en ese mismo momento - ¿dónde están tu esposa y mi hermana?

- Ha habido un pequeño problema con Maya, Bridget – A ver cómo se lo tomaba… - ensayando para destruir al maligno ser atado al hijo de este tipo, la invocación se realizó efectivamente y dio un resultado un tanto desconcertante

- Si le has hecho algún daño a Maya, no habrá poder humano, infernal o divino que pueda protegerte, estoy hablando claro ¿verdad padre?

John, Thomas y sus acólitos jamás habían oído alguna vez a alguien hablar con una certeza tan inhumana como aquella. Un frío inesperado advirtió al cazador de que venían al rescate. En efecto, apenas unos minutos después, Will y el pastor Jim, acompañados del sheriff de Blue Earth irrumpieron en la casa.

El Gran Maestre huyó escudado por su gente. Los desataron y subieron arriba a buscar a Maya, la señora Thomas o lo que quedaba de ella les dificultó abrir la puerta. En el centro de la habitación, la más joven de las hermanas los aguardaba en medio de una estrella de cinco puntas dibujada con pintura y sobre-dibujada con sal en el suelo. Sus ojos, imposiblemente negros, y sus manos manchadas de sangre corroboraron la afirmación de Isidoro Thomas de un resultado desconcertante.


	30. La hija del demonio

**CAP XXIX**

**"La hija del demonio"**

**8 de mayo de 1988**

Blue Earth

El pastor y el sheriff local habían recogido a los chicos y los habían llevado a la rectoría. Jim no sabía que pasaría ahora, lo que si era cierto es que los niños no podían quedarse solos en Granada, no después de lo ocurrido.

Los otros dos cazadores y Bridget, permanecían en casa de ésta dónde continuaba atrapado el demonio que había poseído a Maya. Habían llamado a Bobby Singer, el otro cazador ya había tenido experiencias de posesiones anteriores y sabría cómo hacer frente a la situación.

Le preocupaba la situación tan compleja entre John y la maestra. Sus dudas sobre las intenciones de la mujer desaparecieron cuando rescataron a la pareja pero el cazador parecía demasiado superado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En casa de las Thomas la situación era inquietante, habían conseguido atar a la chica poseída, retirar el cadáver de su madre y ambos cazadores se turnaban para vigilarla. Su hermana permanecía sentada en el suelo, frente a la joven sin apartar la mirada en las diez horas que llevaban allí.

La demonio miraba alternativamente al cazador de turno y a la hermana de su traje de carne. Pero aún no había dicho esta boca es mía. Encontraba difícil atacar psicológicamente a la mujer, y no sólo por el fantasma que parecía protegerla, sino que, por primera vez, no encontraba ninguna debilidad, ningún resquicio por dónde acceder a su mente.

Lo intentó con John, a través de sus dudas y de sus miedos. Pero debía ser sutil, si lo hacía directamente su táctica podía no funcionar.

- Muy bien cazador, así se hace, liándote con una bruja – la confusión del interpelado le hizo comprender que no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado – 0h, ¿no lo sabías?

La bonita faz de Maya se había deformado en una desagradable mueca irónica. El cazador miró a la maestra, pero ésta sólo tenía ojos para su hermana pequeña.

- Quien calla otorga, ¿no cazador? – insistió la demonio

- ¿Es cierto Bri?

Lo que los intentos de atacarla de la criatura que poseía a su hermana no consiguieron, lo consiguió la duda implícita en la voz del exmarine. Bridget se sintió tan desamparada que en un segundo echó por tierra veinte años de lucha.

- Vete – le pidió suavemente al hombre con el que había creído que podía rehacer su vida.

- No me voy a ningún sitio – reaccionó John, maldiciéndose internamente – no te voy a dejar sola

- No estoy sola – dijo la mujer que ahora más que nunca parecía una chiquilla sobrepasada por la situación mientras el cuerpo poseído se estremecía a carcajadas – Tranquila Maya, no te voy a dejar, sacaré esa cosa de ti. Se cómo hacerlo.

La carcajada de la demonio se congeló al ver cómo la mujer sonreía tristemente saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde vas? ¿qué vas a hacer? – John salió tras ella intentando arreglar lo que su estúpida desconfianza había hecho.

- A convertir en realidad las palabras de ese demonio

- No tienes que hacer eso, no por mi

- No lo hago por ti, es la forma de impedir que Maya muera, de sacar esa cosa de su interior sin hacerle daño.

- Pero… - no sabía que decirle, sólo que no la iba a abandonar, que estaría con ella hasta el final, pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta.

La maestra tomó el rostro del cazador entre sus manos y le besó. Sabía lo que sentía el hombre, sabía que la quería. Ella también lo quería pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Aún en el caso de que todo saliera bien, ya no podrían formar una familia, ese sueño se había terminado.

- Tengo que hacer esto, John.

_CEF CEF CEF_

Los chicos despertaron en la rectoría, atontados por el gas. El pastor Jim les preparó el desayuno aunque ninguno tenía ganas de comer nada. El hombre le había dicho al chico Winchester que su padre y la maestra estaban bien, pero el chico presentía que sucedía algo grave.

La llegada de Travis y de tío Bobby, y que ni siquiera éste saludara a Sammy o a él, no hacía más que corroborar sus sospechas. A media tarde, después de toda la mañana encerrados en la rectoría el chiquillo decidió que tenía que enterarse de lo que ocurría, así que, creyendo que nadie le había visto, se descolgó por la ventana del baño y echó a correr hacia la casa de Bridget.

A medio camino lo alcanzaron Zuo y Walter, el moreno apoyando entusiasta su aventura, el mayor con la determinación de no dejar al crío hacer ninguna estupidez y la resignación de no poder convencerlo de dar la vuelta.

El pecoso forzó la puerta trasera de la guardería en apenas un minuto ante la estupefacción de los dos mayores "¿Seguro que no eres Simon Templar, principito?", el chico moreno calló ante la mirada de advertencia del mayor.

Entraron con mucho cuidado, sin llamar la atención y evitando el salón dónde Singer, Travis y el cazador rubio al que Dean no conocía hablaban en voz baja. Con todo sigilo subieron al piso superior. Ya que estaba allí cogería una muda para Sammy, entró en la habitación que la maestra le había preparado a los niños y se quedó helado en la puerta.

En el centro de la misma, atada a una silla, estaba Maya. Parecía que le habían hecho mucho daño. Una parte de él le empujaba a desatarla y cuidar de ella, pero el dibujo que rodeaba a la muchacha le hizo comprender que no debía hacer eso.

No contó con los otros dos chicos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar entraron en el dormitorio y el chico asiático comenzó a desatarla.

- ¡No!, ¡Zuo, sal de ahí! – dijo el pequeño sujetando a Walter. El pánico se apoderó de él al ver como la bonita joven levantaba al chico mayor por el cuello - ¡DÉJALO!

- ¿eso quieres, proyecto de cazador?, déjame salir y lo suelto

- Lo haré si prometes que no nos harás daño

- Vamos pequeño, sólo quiero irme

El niño raspó el suelo borrando un pequeño trozo del dibujo y apartando la sal. La demonio soltó su presa que cayó al suelo como un fardo. Walter corrió hacia Zuo, no así Dean, pues había visto los ojos del muchacho. La joven maestra acarició la carita del pequeño.

- ¿Sabes chavalín? Te mataría ahora pero seguro que me perdería muchos buenos ratos a tu costa. No será la última vez que nos encontremos.

Los adultos llegaron a tiempo de ver cómo un humo espeso y negro salía de la joven para alejarse por la ventana, dejándola convulsionando y en coma. Y sin embargo, lo más terrible y difícil fue separar al chico moreno del cadáver del otro muchacho.


	31. Rencor y culpa

**CAP XXX**

**"Rencor y culpa"**

**10 de mayo de 1988**

Blue Earth

La ceremonia llegó a su fin. Los cinco chicos asistieron a la cremación de su amigo sin poder ya soltar una lágrima más. El pastor y los cazadores los llevaron nuevamente a la rectoría en un duro y emotivo silencio.

Bridget, que durante toda la ceremonia había tenido cogido en brazos a un lloroso Sammy, se lo entregó a su padre, pues tenía que volver al hospital. Maya aún no había despertado del coma, y no sabía si lo haría.

Walter estaba destrozado, el muchacho sentía que había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba, pues Zuo Jung había sido su pilar, su ejemplo a seguir, su hermano durante los últimos tres años. Pero no consintió que nadie tratase de acercarse a él. "Ha muerto por tu culpa, si no hubiésemos ido dónde no debíamos, aún estaría vivo" le había reprochado al pecoso Winchester. Se disculparía, cuando lograra aplacar su pena. El dolor hace decir barbaridades, y ahora no podía razonar, sólo volcar su frustración en el primero que se pusiese a tiro.

Dean no podía saber eso. En su interior se sentía tan responsable que las palabras de Walt sólo corroboraban lo que ya sabía: "Al final he matado a Zuo por no obedecer y esperar, como me habían dicho"

- Tú no tienes la culpa – Temp había escuchado la acusación del moreno, el niño era transparente, casi dolía observar la desolación que se adivinaba en él – y Walt lo sabe, Dean, sólo está triste… Ellos eligieron ir contigo, tú no lo pediste, nadie sabía que pasaría esto.

- Yo si lo sabía, sabía que era peligroso – y no había más – no lo evité, lo siento.

- No te hagas esto Dean, en serio, no es culpa tuya – trató inútilmente el chico de las gafas

- Lo siento

La policía no los había molestado. La historia elaborada a toda prisa por Jim Murphy, era sólida, y los dos niños no tuvieron que declarar pues ni siquiera aparecían en ella. Al desaparecer el demonio Travis consideró que sobraba allí y se marchó. No así Will y Bobby, ambos tenían el pálpito de que el trabajo estaba muy lejos de estar acabado.

Bridget notó que algo no iba bien cuando las enfermeras del hospital dejaron de cuchichear entre ellas al verla entrar. Subió directamente a la habitación dónde estaba ingresada Maya, pero estaba vacía. Tras montar un auténtico escándalo el gerente le informó de lo ocurrido.

- Es su padre, tiene todo el derecho a reclamarla – le contestó con arrogancia cuando la mujer exigió explicaciones.

- Si eso es lo que se cree espero que le haya pagado los gastos de hospitalización porque como comprenderá yo no voy a costearles el que hayan colaborado en el secuestro de mi hermana.

El hombre palideció, su orgullo machista le había impulsado a satisfacer los deseos del tipo simpático y bonachón contra todo el sentido común con el que la jefa de enfermeras le había aconsejado que no tomase decisiones precipitadas. Había trasladado a la paciente a la dirección, dónde su padre le había dicho, sin papeleo, confiando en aquel hombre. Ahora no se encontraba sólo con el gasto de unos cuantos miles de dólares también se veía involucrado en un secuestro. Hizo lo único que podía hacer ya, dar la dirección de dónde habían llevado a su hermana a la indignada maestra a punto de estallar.

La llegada del Pastor Jim suavizó la situación. El religioso, que había ido a ver a Maya, se hizo cargo de una Bridget a punto del colapso nervioso. Se la llevó a la cafetería y le hizo tomarse un tranquilizante facilitado por la jefa de enfermeras.

- Tienes que calmarte, con ese nerviosismo no vas a ningún lado – intentó hacerla razonar.

- Están en mi casa, en Granada, seguro que están allí.

- Bri – la mujer lo miró a los ojos y sintió miedo ante lo que pudo ver en ellos – lo más posible es que no estén allí. No sabes que intenciones tiene tu padre.

- Sí lo se, necesita un nuevo primogénito para que el siguiente en la línea de sucesión no reclame su mandato.

- Eso es un disparate, ya tiene una primogénita, no puede tener más – entonces Bridget siempre estuvo al tanto de la Orden del Legado Ineludible.

- La orden discurre por línea materna.

- ¿qué? – El sacerdote no podía asumir las implicaciones de aquello, era demasiado… - entonces con Maya se rompe la línea y comienza una nueva…

- La línea es la que es, yo soy la primogénita de la esposa de Thomas, y Maya es la primogénita de la siguiente en la línea sucesoria – y la terrible expresión de odio de la mujer cobró por fin sentido para Jim Murphy – Ahora quiere asegurarse unos años más de gran maestría a través del primogénito de Maya, y no lo voy a consentir.

La indiferencia y el rencor que el pastor de Blue Earth había achacado siempre al asesinato de Francisco Segura tenían una fuente aún más poderosa si cabía de dónde alimentarse. Haciendo comprender al hombre cómo alguien que podía a ser tan extremadamente cariñosa, había sido tan fría con la brutal muerte de su madre. La revelación hacía que muchos de los inexplicables cambios de humor de Bridget Segura tuvieran su razón de ser.

- ¿Cómo? – boqueó el religioso – si sólo tenías diez años…

- Ser Gran Maestre de la Orden, proporciona un gran poder que poca gente estaría dispuesta a perder.


	32. Construyendo la tela de araña

**CAP XXXI**

**"Construyendo la tela de araña"**

**11 de mayo de 1988**

Blue Earth

John no iba a dejar a Bridget, no ahora, no hasta que localizasen y pusiesen a salvo a Maya. Él y sus hijos siguieron con la maestra, en su casa. Incluso cuando el pastor Jim le había sugerido que no era lo más adecuado. Pero al religioso no es que le sobrara el espacio ahora mismo, con los otros cuatro chicos y los dos cazadores en la rectoría.

En el salón de la maestra los cazadores y la futura Gran Maestre de la Orden del Legado Ineludible discutían sobre cómo rescatar a Maya e impedir que atacasen a Sam.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros – la maestra no lo estaba poniendo nada fácil – se trata de mi familia.

- También se trata de mi familia – el exmarine no se iría, eso estaba claro – Will, Bobby, deberíais volver a casa.

- Al menos hay dos demonios por medio John – el más joven y a la vez más veterano de los tres cazadores, iba a asumir el control de la situación – eso sin contar a los chiflados de la secta y yo no dejo ningún trabajo a medias.

El cazador de más edad hizo una mueca y murmuró que iba a prepararles la merienda a los niños. Estos estaban en la cocina, mirando dibujos animados en un pequeño televisor. Cortó el jamón cocido y empezó a preparar un par de sándwiches, había descubierto que no tenía que obligar al chico mayor a comer algo si el pequeño comía con él.

Bridget se colocó a su lado, y sin decir nada lo ayudó a preparar los bocadillos. Después, mientras los otros dos cazadores discutían un plan de acción en el salón y ellos miraban a los críos merendar, le contó en voz baja lo que iba a hacer y cómo el desaliñado cazador podía proteger a los Winchester.

- Entonces ya no…

La mujer contestó con una mueca afirmativa a la pregunta inacabada

_CEF CEF CEF_

Los seguidores más fieles de la Orden, con Davidson a la cabeza irrumpieron en la rectoría. Siguiendo las órdenes del Gran Maestre capturaron al pastor y a los chicos y los llevaron al Granada-Huntley, a la zona de la residencia cerrada tras el incendio.

- Hola querida hija – la maestra no colgó el teléfono, pero tampoco contestó, sólo aguardó a que Isidoro Thomas dijera lo que iba a decir – Tengo a esos críos de los que te has encaprichado, y al entrometido de Murphy. Quiero que nos encontremos en tu preciosa casita de Granada. Ven sola.

- ¿Y Maya?

- Cuando vengas solucionaremos ese pequeño asunto pendiente – la mujer colgó ante la atenta mirada de los tres cazadores.

- Tienen a Jim y a los chicos, y quiere un trueque – dijo cogiendo las llaves de su viejo Nissan Patrol.

- No vas – replicó John quitándoselas de la mano – Iré yo, es demasiado peligroso

- No es tu guerra, cazador, es mi familia

- Jim es mi amigo y no voy a permitir que hagan daño a esos chicos. Ya han tenido bastante – los oscuros ojos del exmarine reflejaban que la decisión estaba tomada – Bobby, necesito que te quedes con ella y no dejes que haga ninguna tontería.

- Está bien

- Will, no voy a pedirte que vengas

- Voy a ir de todas formas

Ambos cazadores cogieron el coche de John y partieron directos a una trampa, aunque sin sospechar que no era exactamente la que ellos esperaban. Davidson y dos de los hermanos de la Orden, tomaron posiciones en el exterior de la guardería mientras el coche rugía alejándose. Bien ocultos esperaron la segunda llamada del Gran Maestre.

- Has enviado a tu nuevo amante a morir como Fran.

- Hasta aquí vas a llegar Isidoro. No te atrevas a tocar a John o…

- ¿O qué, mí "amada" hija?

- O reclamaré el puesto que me corresponde.

- No serás jamás Gran Maestre, Bridget, ni tú ni Maya lo seréis. Voy a concluir la misión y nadie podrá deponerme.

- Eso lo veremos – la maestra colgó y se dirigió al cazador que había quedado con ella – Es una trampa, ni Jim, ni los chicos están en mi casa.

- Tenemos que avisarles – pero tenían un problema, ¿qué hacían con los niños? – Uno de nosotros debe ir a avisarles.

- Id los dos, cuanta más ayuda mejor ¿no? – el pecoso salió de su autoimpuesto mutismo – nosotros nos esconderemos hasta que volváis

- No vamos a dejaros solos – dijo la mujer

- No nos pasará nada, no perdáis tiempo – el chico parecía tan seguro que contagió a los adultos

- No abras a nadie, escondeos bien y tened mucho cuidado – dijo la maestra abrazando al valiente chiquillo.

- ¿y yo qué? – protestó el más pequeño hasta que Bri alargó una mano invitándolo a unirse al abrazo – Vale, cuida de papá y de tío Bobby que yo me encargo de cuidar a Dean.

Con la desagradable sensación de que todo iba mal, los dos adultos se aseguraron de que los chicos cerraban por dentro y marcharon a avisar a los otros cazadores.


	33. Se cierra el círculo

_Ya queda poquito paciencia, en menos de una semana habré terminado_

_

* * *

_

**CAP XXXII**

**"Se cierra el círculo"**

**11 de mayo de 1988**

Granada

La casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras. John eligió la puerta trasera y Will la trampilla del sótano. El exmarine forzó fácilmente la cerradura de la puerta que apenas un mes antes había arreglado. Algo no estaba bien, no parecía que hubiese nadie en la casa. Como había acordado con el otro cazador subió directamente al ático para revisar de arriba abajo, mientras Harvelle lo hacía de abajo a arriba.

Se encontraron en el salón, el altar preparado para un ritual y la gran llave de Salomón grabada en el suelo y sobretrazada con una cadena de hierro parecían burlarse de ellos. No había nadie.

- ¿por qué le diría a Bridget que viniese si no iba a haber nadie aquí? – preguntó confuso el cazador más veterano.

- Por que sabía que vendría yo en su lugar.

- Es una trampa – exclamaron ambos amigos a una mientras salían a la carrera de la casa.

En la misma puerta se encontraron con Singer y Bridget

- ¡Es una trampa! – gritaron los cuatro a la vez

- Vuelvo por mis hijos

- Ve, yo me quedo aquí – dijo la maestra

No había tiempo para discutir, los tres cazadores se marcharon y Bridget Segura entró en la casa que Francisco había levantado con sus propias manos, y dónde, encerrado en la llave de Salomón, estaba atrapado su espíritu.

- ¿Cómo puedo sacarte de ahí?

- Reclamando tu legado cari, ha llegado el momento.

Una risa desquiciada anunció a la mujer que el Gran Maestre había enloquecido por el miedo. Después de casi un cuarto de siglo intentando evitar ese momento, el ambicioso viejo se encontraba con que no había podido desviar el curso del destino. Salió de su escondrijo con la daga ritual en la mano con la intención de volcar la tortilla en una última y desesperada acción.

- No seas ridículo Isidoro, bastante estupideces has hecho ya, esto es inevitable.

- Tú no me sucederás, y Maya tampoco.

- Se acabó tu tiempo, Maestre, has fracasado. La tarea del Legado ya no depende de ti.

Un vendaval se desató en la habitación rodeando a la mujer y creando una bruma dorada a su alrededor. Su padre se abalanzó sobre ella intentando clavarle la daga en el corazón. Pero sólo pudo desencajar la vista por la sorpresa al sentirse apuñalado por sus propias manos. El traspaso de poder se había efectuado.

La nueva Gran Maestre arrancó la daga del pecho de su antecesor, y observó con una inhumana sonrisa en el rostro cómo el cuerpo del viejo se descomponía en cuestión de minutos. Con una sola palabra liberó el espíritu de su amor.

- ¿y ahora qué?

- Ahora pondremos fin a una tarea de quince siglos.

- No – Francisco Segura no había permanecido encadenado a ese mundo tras morir para permitir que la pequeña predicadora de la que se enamoró a los pies de la Alhambra en una lluviosa tarde de octubre, se convirtiese en lo que siempre había odiado ser.

- Un triste fantasma no puede impedir que la misión de la Orden llegue a su fin.

Blue Earth

Sam pataleó con todas sus fuerzas mientras el encapuchado lo cogía aprisionándole los bracitos. El otro encapuchado lidiaba con su hermano, que escurridizo como él sólo había logrado desasirse golpeando al hombre con la escayola.

- ¡Suéltale! ¡no toques a mi hermano! – dijo el chaval arremetiendo de cabeza contra el captor de Sammy, consiguiendo golpearlo en los riñones con tal fuerza que soltó al pequeño.

Ambos críos como una exhalación corrieron escaleras arriba a atrincherarse en el ático pero no llegaron. Davidson los enganchó a cada uno con una mano y los bajó casi a rastras.

- ¿Es que no sois capaces de coger a dos críos? – dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo de retener al mayor – cogedlos y metedlos en el coche

- Suéltanos, ¡pedazo de saco lleno de mocos! – gritaba el rubio, la escayola se había rajado y el director del colegio lo tomó por el brazo lastimado haciendo chillar al crío – ¡me haces daño! ¡suelta!

- Estate quieto o te haré más daño, o quizás se lo haga a tu hermanito

El niño aterrorizado calló. El pequeño se abrazó a él llorando "Tranquilo Sammy, no dejaré que te hagan daño" Uno de los encapuchados cogió al chaval por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo metió en el coche.

- Vámonos, o la trampa para los cazadores nos puede costar cara…

Media hora más tarde John, Will y Bobby se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa. Se habían llevado a los niños.

- Por eso no ha venido con nosotros – musitó Will refiriéndose a la maestra – su plan le ha salido a la perfección

- ¿qué estás insinuando?

- Será porque no está claro

Singer no tenía ganas de ver cómo aquellos dos llegaban a las manos, no sabía si el plan de Bridget saldría bien. Pero aún creía que podía confiar en ella. Sujetó al ex-marine y lo sacó al porche para tratar de calmarlo. Estaba considerando si contarle los planes de la maestra cuando oyeron gritar al rubio.

La puerta parecía clavada, ni el esfuerzo combinado de ambos lograba abrir lo suficiente para poder entrar. Los gritos de Will eran desgarradores, algo terrible se ensañaba con el cazador.


	34. Cuida de mi familia

**CAP XXXIII**

**"Cuida de mi familia"**

**12 de mayo de 1988**

Blue Earth

Fran creyó que era lo que debía hacer. Abandonó a la Gran Maestre. Su espíritu veía reducido su radio de acción a ambas casas y a cualquier lugar dónde Bridget estuviese. Pero ahora no podía estar con ella, lo que fuera que la había infectado lo apartaba de ella para que no pudiese luchar contra ello.

La casa de ella, la casa dónde se había refugiado tras su muerte. ¿Por qué los dos cazadores golpeaban la puerta desesperados? Él era el causante de todo ¿cómo pudo empujarla a sus brazos? "Aquello" estaba dentro.

"Aquello" asfixiaba a Maya dentro de su propio cuerpo obligándola a presenciar cómo torturaba a aquel hombre sin ninguna prisa y sin ninguna piedad. Obligándola a saborear su sangre y a escuchar sus gritos. Ya no podía hacer nada por él. Ahora la ayudaría a ella.

La demonio había notado su presencia, "que va a hacer un patético fantasma como tú", sólo lo que estaba haciendo.

_CEF CEF CEF_

Tras horas de intentos desesperados al final la puerta se había abierto sola. Singer y su amigo corrieron con las escopetas en la mano hacia dónde los gritos habían cesado. William gemía en medio de un charco de sangre mientras la joven, sentada en el suelo se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás musitando algo a toda velocidad, totalmente fuera de la realidad.

- ¿Will? – ambos cazadores comprendieron que a su amigo apenas le quedaban minutos de vida, John se arrodilló a su lado levantándole la cabeza – Lo siento, Dios, esto no tenía que haber pasado.

- Ella… no… Ellen… no quiero que… me vea así…

- Te curaremos, tío, te pondrás bien, volverás a casa con tus chicas – Le hubiese dicho cualquier cosa

- Estoy muerto… ya ni duele… - el rubio se apagaba a toda velocidad – Cuidad de ellas

- Podrás hacerlo tú amigo mío – Bobby, tras comprobar que no tenían nada que temer de Maya, trató de contener la hemorragia, pero comprendió enseguida que no había nada que hacer

- Cui…da de… mi familia. Pro… mételo John – se sujetó con un último esfuerzo a la chaqueta del exmarine y dejó de respirar.

- Lo prometo.

Granada

Los niños dormían en los colchones que sus captores habían tirado en el suelo de la habitación. Bueno, todos no. Jim podía ver brillar en la oscuridad los ojos del pecoso, atento a cualquier sonido y podía adivinar cómo sujetaba la ropita del otro crío con su mano sana.

El chico moreno tampoco dormía, de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada a los críos más pequeños e intentaba descansar cerrando los ojos. Pero no duraba mucho tiempo sin volver a abrirlos fijos en el techo.

El secuestro se estaba alargando, ya llevaban allí todo el día cuando trajeron a los más pequeños. Los dos encapuchados que los habían llevado a la habitación, habían empujado al crío mayor dentro sin contemplaciones, sin mirar siquiera que llevaba la escayola rota.

Los otros chicos se habían querido ocupar del pecoso y del más pequeño. Pero Dean no era capaz de separarse de su hermano. Así que cuando le trajeron una venda para que el pastor le inmovilizase el brazo herido, tuvo que hacer piruetas para poder arreglar el estropicio, por que el chiquillo no soltaba ni un segundo a su hermano, y el pequeño, quizás asustado o quizás queriendo consolar al rubito, tampoco se apartó ni un palmo de él.

Blue Earth

Bobby y John cogieron a la muchacha que no paraba de hablar como si fuese una cinta de casette grabada a doble velocidad. La chica estaba ausente, no atendía a su nombre ni pareció reconocerlos. Continuaba meciéndose y su tono monocorde sonaba como un disco rayado destrozando los nervios de los dos cazadores.

Aunque eso no era lo que realmente les destrozaba. Ninguno quería hacer "la llamada", y no debían demorarlo más, porque de momento no podrían llevar los restos de su amigo dónde debían estar.

Además no sabían qué había ocurrido ni cómo la chica se había librado del demonio y desde luego Maya estaba muy lejos de ser capaz de explicarlo o de decir cualquier cosa. La metieron en su cama dónde aún acurrucada seguía meciéndose. Bobby salió por agua y cuando John decidió bajar también para llamar a la esposa de Will sintió que la chica se aferraba a su chaqueta.

- ¿qué? – la expresión de la muchacha había cambiado - ¿qué demonios?

- Tienes que ayudarla, si la salvas a ella salvas a tus hijos – era claramente una voz de hombre

- ¿qué?

- Bridget, sálvala, yo ya no puedo

- ¿Fran Segura?

- El colegio… el pastor… los niños… - la voz se perdía, Bobby entró con el agua y escuchó las últimas palabras – sálvala y ella podrá salvar a tus hijos

La muchacha soltó a John y comenzó a gritar esta vez con su propia voz "Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío, los he matado, los ha matado Dios mío…." Con un "esto me duele más a mi que a ti" John le administró el único somnífero que tenía a mano, ante la mirada de reproche del cazador más viejo.

- ¿qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Singer aún con el vaso de agua en la mano

- Pues un puñetazo – musitó John confundido

- No, quiero decir, tenía voz de hombre, ¿era Will?

- Es una larga historia Bobby, ¿qué sabes de su hermana? – dijo señalando a la joven que a pesar del moratón que comenzaba a formarse en su barbilla parecía descansar pacíficamente.

- ¿Qué tienes un lío con ella? – aventuró el de la barba sin saber que quería decirle John realmente

- Tenemos algo más importante que hacer ahora – suspiró el cazador previendo la ingrata tarea que tenían por delante – te cuento por el camino.


	35. La auténtica misión

**CAP XXXIV**

**"La auténtica misión"**

**13 de mayo de 1988**

Granada

Uno de los encapuchados trajo una bolsa de magdalenas, un termo con leche y unos vasos de plástico para que desayunaran. Lo dejó junto a la puerta y se fue. El religioso inspeccionó el contenido la bolsa de magdalenas estaba cerrada y la leche no olía a nada raro. Lo repartió a los chicos y desayunaron en silencio.

Después inspeccionó el vendaje que improvisara la noche anterior al pecoso con las mismas dificultades con las que se lo colocó, pues no había forma de conseguir que soltara a su hermano. Mientras apretaba un poco la venda el pequeño dio una cabezada. Normal, si no había dormido apenas nada. Cada vez que el pastor había abierto los ojos durante esa noche, el niño estaba despierto.

El adulto bostezó profundamente, él también había dormido poco. Cerró los ojos un segundo.

Muy lejos, quizás en la calle, se oían pasos, un forcejeo, una puerta…

Blue Earth

- La ceremonia no será hasta la madrugada del sábado al domingo, es su modus operandi, hasta ahora – John se pasó las manos por la cara apretándose los ojos – hasta entonces no creo que les hagan nada.

- No iré a Laurel ahora John, primero tenemos que solucionar esto.

- Bobby, por favor, se lo debemos – al ver el gesto de su amigo Winchester rectificó dolorosamente - se lo prometí

- También le debes concluir el trabajo John, lo harás y serás tú el que le lleve sus cenizas a su esposa.

La urna en las que las habían recogido las cenizas de Will estaba sobre la encimera de la chimenea. Bobby se levantó "Voy a ver si la muchacha ha despertado". Subió a la habitación de Maya con un vaso de leche y galletas. Cuando entró ella se escondió tras la almohada, seguía en shock, pero al menos no gritaba.

- ¿Cómo estás pequeña? Te he traído un poco de leche – se sentó a su lado y apartó con mucho cuidado la almohada – tómate un poco y verás cómo te sientes mejor

La ayudó a sentarse y la hizo beber un poco.

- Eso es, tranquila – notó que comenzaba a llorar otra vez, pero ahora lo hacía silenciosamente, era buena señal – Tú no has tenido la culpa, lo sabemos, no tienes que reprocharte nada.

- Hundí mis manos en su estómag… - hizo un amago de ello y el cazador la sujetó impidiéndole la repetición mental del ataque.

- No, Maya, no fuiste tú, aunque fuesen tus manos, no podías hacer nada.

- Lo vi todo, sentí su sangre

- No podías parar a ese demonio

- Fran lo hizo, y yo siempre creí que Bri deliraba, ahora está sola

- No pequeña, te tiene a ti y también tiene a John

Granada

Bridget Segura, la recién estrenada Gran Maestre de la Orden del Legado Ineludible, entró en la habitación dónde los retenidos dormían a causa del somnífero inyectado en las magdalenas.

Con una delicadeza que sorprendió a los otros miembros de la orden, desasió la mano del chico, que aún en sueños, se agarraba fuertemente a la ropa del más pequeño. Cogió a Sam Winchester en brazos y salió.

- Podríamos aumentar la dosis del somnífero y deshacernos de ellos limpiamente – sugirió Davidson – mantenerlos aquí supone un gasto inútil.

- No me parece un gasto inútil.

- Pero señora, si pueden, entorpecerán nuestros planes de dominar al Demonio.

La antigua maestra, ahora líder de la Orden, frunció el ceño. Ese no era el objetivo del legado, así que el anterior Gran Maestre había degenerado tanto como para confundir a unos acólitos llevándolos a matar por conservar el poder de que gozaba.

Además el Legado no era de ella, pertenecía al niño que llevaba entre sus brazos y su objetivo era salvarlo del mismo y no usarlo para satisfacer ningún ansia de poder. No desde luego la del hombre que aguardaba expectante su decisión.

- No considero que entorpezcan nada, no pueden hacerlo.

- Pero Señora – Davidson decidió acatar las órdenes de la mujer, de momento - ¿qué hacemos con ellos?

- Basta con que permanezcan encerrados a salvo hasta la mañana del Domingo

- Como ordenes Gran Maestre.

La mujer salió de la casa tranquilamente con el pequeño dormido en brazos, dos de los acólitos la acompañaron pero sin acercarse, pues ella ni siquiera parecía advertir su presencia.

Al llegar a su casa otro de los miembros de la secta le abrió la puerta sin decir nada y sin esperar siquiera que ella advirtiese aquella deferencia, Bridget entró como si un mecanismo a distancia le proporcionara las cosas con sólo pensarlas, como si realmente estuviese sola con el niño.

Subió a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama, el pequeño dormía con la boquita entreabierta y un puñito apretando sus ojos. Sonrió, esa noche terminaría todo, acabaría con la amenaza que durante quince siglos había tratado de evitar la Orden ¿qué podía ser más importante que acabar con esa terrible amenaza?

Contemplo al niño desde los pies de la cama con la sensación de un vacío que no había sentido nunca, como si algo se hubiese perdido para siempre y ya no hubiese forma de volver atrás. ¿Por qué sentía eso ahora?

Había algo muy importante que había olvidado, quizás su misión no era acabar con la amenaza, el alma de Sir Galahad le hablaba a base de sensaciones, intentando hacerle ver a ella lo que no había conseguido de mostrar a las docenas de antecesores que había tenido, su misión no era acabar con la amenaza, ese legado correspondía a otros.

Su auténtica misión era otra, porque ¿qué podía haber más importante que salvar al chiquillo que dormía confiado y tranquilo?


	36. Rescate fallido

**CAP XXXV**

**"Rescate fallido"**

**14 de mayo de 1988**

Granada

Bobby hizo una señal al exmarine y éste noqueó al encapuchado que pasaba justo bajo su posición en ese momento. Lo arrastró hasta el contenedor del papel y lo desnudó dejándolo esposado al pedal que abría la tapadera.

Singer ya se había procurado otro de aquellos hábitos. Eran las cinco de la mañana, quedaban menos de 22 horas para que el ritual se llevase a cabo y la única pista que tenían era lo que el fantasma había logrado contar a Maya.

La muchacha había hecho de tripas corazón y fue capaz de acompañarlos. Permanecía en el Nissan Patrol de su hermana, vigilando. El tener algo que hacer la hacía recuperarse del trauma sufrido a una velocidad insospechada. Les venía bien, toda ayuda iba a ser poca.

Dentro aún quedaban otros tres miembros de la secta. No fue difícil reducirlos. Los ataron y por una puñetera vez en la vida, la suerte sonrió a un Winchester: la primera habitación que se le ocurrió abrir para encerrar a los tipos de la orden resultó ser dónde estaban Jim y los niños.

Trabajosamente, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido, los fueron sacando y metiendo en los dos coches con la ayuda de Maya. Los Aldana con el pastor en el Patrol y los demás en el Impala. Pero hasta ahí la suerte, "ya era demasiada" consideró John al ver a Davidson al frente de cinco personas armadas con rifles.

- La Gran Maestre aguarda tu presencia Winchester – el director hizo que los esposaran a todos, dejando a los dormidos en los coches – Vosotros tres vais a ser testigos de cómo la gloriosa tarea de la Orden destruye el mal que amenaza con desatar el fin de los días.

- Estás como una chota, un niño no es ninguna amenaza para el mundo – dijo Bobby

- No sabes lo equivocado que estás cazador de monstruos. Ese pequeño será el contenedor de todo el mal.

- ¡Estáis locos! – John lo hubiese matado en ese mismo instante de haberlo tenido a mano.

Metieron a ambos cazadores y a Maya en la furgoneta y se marcharon dejando a los demás esposados y encerrados dentro de los coches. Aún tardarían unas horas en despertar y aunque lo hiciesen y gritaran, nadie los oiría. El fin de semana y más después del incendio, el colegio permanecía cerrado.

- No los dejarán todo el día ahí ¿verdad? – Maya conocía tantos relatos de gente que se asfixiaba encerrados en coches, sobre todo niños pequeños – cuando salga el sol, no tienen nada que beber y hará mucho calor.

- No somos asesinos, no te preocupes – replicó Davidson.

_CEF CEF CEF_

El sol se reflejaba en el retrovisor yendo a darle a Temp en las gafas. Al sentir el calor que concentraban los lentes, el muchacho despertó. "Este es el coche del padre de Dean" Walter y el pecoso estaban con él.

El chico rubicundo sacudió al moreno como pudo. "Un ratito más" gruñó el chaval dándose la vuelta.

- Walt, despierta, porras.

El aludido por fin abrió los ojos protestando agriamente "¿y ahora qué pasa?, ¿nos llevan a dar un paseo? ¿o qué?" pero conocía el coche, era el del padre del "principito". Se despertó instantáneamente al sentir las esposas. El más pequeño seguía profundamente dormido.

El padre Jim abrió la puerta del coche, los Aldana iban con él.

- ¿A vosotros no os han cogido? ¿qué pasa aquí?

- Date la vuelta chico, voy a desatarte – el pastor trajinó unos segundos con sus esposas y lo soltó

Desató también a los otros dos niños. "Vaya, aquí hasta el cura sabe usar una ganzúa". El más pequeño aún no despertaba, el religioso lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al Patrol.

- Vamos chicos, esperadme en el Nissan, voy a llamar a la policía desde el colegio y después os llevaré a mi parroquia. No os mováis de aquí mientras vuelvo.

Los cuatro chicos intentaron acomodar mejor al pequeño mientras decidían si lo despertaban o no. No hizo falta, el niño despertó sobresaltado buscando algo.

- ¿dónde está? – chilló desesperado - ¿dónde está Sammy?

- No lo sabemos Dean, hemos… - intentó explicarle Rod, pero el chaval no escuchaba

- ¡Sam! ¡Sammy! ¿dónde está?

- ¡Ya basta! – Walter cogió al niño y lo zarandeó – ya vale Dean, ¡escucha!

Le cogió la cara y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos, cuando consiguió su atención le contó lo más claramente que supo cómo habían despertado y dónde, después le dijo dónde había ido el pastor y concluyó con un contundente "Y no nos moveremos de aquí"

- Si el coche de mi padre está aquí, mi padre está en Granada – contestó el crío ya calmado – no voy a volver a Blue Earth, iré a casa de Bri a pedir ayuda.

- No Winchester – Walter había dejado de llamarle principito desde que Zuo muriera – Vamos a obedecer al cura.

- Vosotros vais a obedecer al reverendo, os quedáis aquí – dijo el chico con una autoridad que no se correspondía con sus nueve años – decidle al Padre Jim lo que he ido a hacer.

- No te voy a dejar hacerlo

- Prueba a impedírmelo – soltó el niño bajando del coche y echando a correr

- ¡Porras! Voy tras él – el chico moreno bajó a su vez del coche – quedaos aquí

- Vamos todos Walt.

- No Temp. No voy a hacer ninguna tontería, voy a alcanzarlo y a traerlo de vuelta. No tengo tiempo de discutir – y salió de estampida a la casa de la maestra.

_CEF CEF CEF_

- Por favor Bri, escúchame cariño – Maya intentó que su hermana la mirase siquiera – tú no eres así…

La muchacha se estremeció cuando los ojos oscuros y pétreos de Bridget Segura se posaron en ella como si no la reconocieran. La maestra salió de la cocina dejando a los dos cazadores y a la joven allí, atados a las sillas dónde había ordenado sentarlos, vigilados por varios de sus seguidores armados.

- El niño está despertando – le informó uno de los encapuchados.

En efecto, cuando entró en la habitación el pequeño, sentado en su cama se restregaba los ojos con los puños cerrados. Al verla sonrió confiado "¿nos has salvado? ¿Y Dean, y papá?"

- Han tenido que salir, no te preocupes – contestó amablemente, no tenía caso ser cruel con el niño - ¿quieres un vaso de leche?

- Vale – contestó el pequeño borrando la sonrisa - ¿y Fran?

- No lo sé

- Pero, siempre está contigo, me lo dijo.

- Ha salido también – le dijo dándole el vaso de leche que uno de los seguidores de la orden le había traído - ¿está fría?

- Está buena – dijo el chiquillo tomándosela de un trago - ¿por qué me engañas?

La maestra cogió el vaso de manos del crío mientras el chiquillo bostezaba ostentosamente, y se lo dio al que vigilaba la puerta.

- Porque no se que decirte para que no te asustes – le contestó dulcemente – esto es por tu bien. Cuando seas grande lo entenderás.

Arropó al pequeño que se había vuelto a quedar dormido a causa de la nueva dosis de somníferos que iba en la leche. Durante unos minutos contempló el sueño del chiquillo mientras en el fondo de su alma algo susurraba tenazmente que había algo muy importante que era incapaz de recordar.

_CEF CEF CEF_

Walter alcanzó al rebelde Winchester casi en la puerta de la casa de Bridget

- Vamos a volver renacuajo, déjate de tonterías – dijo cogiéndolo del brazo sano y tirando de él para volver al Patrol

- No voy a ningún sitio, ahí dentro hay un fantasma, el que nos habló en el colegio, puede ayudarnos

- Estás loco, enano, y no voy a dejar que por volver a seguir tus locuras seas tú el que muera esta vez ¿te enteras? – el chico moreno estaba hablando muy en serio

- Vete Walt, esto es cosa mía, Sammy es mi responsabilidad y haré lo que sea para encontrarlo

- Lo veremos – y el chico mayor comenzó a arrastrar al pequeño alejándolo de la casa - ¡corre Dean! – gritó cuando vio salir gente de la casa.

No pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, dos hombres vestidos con hábitos de la orden los cogieron y los metieron en la cocina. Al verlos John Winchester trató de levantarse "¡Dean!" recibiendo un golpe con un rifle en el hombro.

- ¡Papá! – el niño se desasió y corrió hacia su padre abrazándose a él – papá, lo siento, se han llevado a Sammy

- Tranquilo, lo sé hijo, no te han hecho nada ¿verdad?

Blue Earth

El policía ante el que se había presentado la denuncia permanecía en la rectoría dónde habían llevado a los niños para que descansaran.

- Bien, agente Westford, ¿no cree que es hora de llamar a la comisaría a ver si han dado con los niños?

- No se preocupe padre, los han encontrado y están bien. Mañana los traerán por la mañana.

- ¿Cuándo se lo han comunicado? No he escuchado el teléfono

La expresión normalmente apacible se endureció al ver el arma con la que el policía le encañonaba "Lo siento padre, órdenes de la Gran Maestre".


	37. El último ritual de la orden

**CAP XXXVI**

**"El último ritual de la Orden"**

**15 de mayo de 1988**

Granada

Davidson había comenzado a dudar del liderazgo de la nueva Gran Maestre. Bridget Segura no mostraba ningún interés en capturar y dominar al demonio. Ni siquiera parecía tener interés en dirigir a sus acólitos. De hecho era el propio director del Granada-Huntley el que se estaba haciendo cargo de dar las órdenes.

Observó atento el ritual que la mujer había comenzado sin ningún respeto al protocolo ni a la tradición. El cuerpo del niño se elevaba a metro y medio sobre el suelo envuelto en una fantasmagórica bruma dorada. Los ojos y el cabello de la Gran Maestre refulgían animados por el mismo brillo brumoso.

El veterano acólito ordenó que trajesen a los prisioneros para que presenciasen el espectáculo. Al padre del chiquillo tuvieron que sujetarle entre dos, a pesar de estar esposado, pues la amenaza de las armas no fue suficiente para dominarle al ver cómo sus esperanzas se habían trasformado en una pesadilla.

- Bridget, no le hagas daño, por favor, es sólo un crío – gimió

La mente de la mujer estaba muy lejos de allí, de su boca salía una extraña letanía que parecía sujetar al niño en el aire en medio de la fantasmagórica niebla.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Maya con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Bridget! ¡basta!

- ¿y el fantasma? ¿no decías que nos ayudaría? – le susurró Walter al otro chico, que no le contestó pues no podía apartar sus aterrorizados ojos de su hermano – pues no creo ni que esté aquí.

- ¿Qué dices de un fantasma chico? – inquirió Bobby también en voz baja

- El marido de Bridget – musitó John – ya no está aquí

- ¡vosotros! ¡Basta ya de cháchara! O tendré que hacer que calléis – ya estaba harto de efectos mágicos, Davidson no veía que aquel ritual atrajese la presencia del demonio.

El director del colegio cogió la daga ritual y comenzó con la invocación él mismo ante la indiferencia de la Gran Maestre, hasta que al ver sus intenciones los cinco rehenes comenzaron a gritar "¡No toques a Sam! ¡No toques al niño!"

Despertando de un trance fortísimo Bridget se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejo caer suavemente al pequeño sobre la alfombra, los dos niños escaparon de sus captores aprovechando la confusión que se estaba creando, el pequeño corrió a coger a su hermanito y el mayor sujetó el brazo armado con la daga del director.

El viejo golpeó al muchacho que cayó en brazos de una confundida Bri. "¿Y Fran? ¿Dónde está Fran?"

- Tu Fran se ha ido tía loca – le soltó el crío a bocajarro

- Se fue, Bridget, Me salvó del demonio y se fue – dijo Maya

Davidson trató de aprovechar la ocasión para obtener la sangre del niño y poder invocar al demonio, los cazadores se revolvieron tratando de impedirlo. No hizo falta, la maestra nuevamente envuelta en la misteriosa niebla dorada arrebató el arma a un director bloqueado emocionalmente por el contacto con las manos de la mujer.

Ella se acercó a los dos niños. El más pequeño continuaba dormido, el mayor se volvió a ella sosteniéndole la mirada sin dejar de proteger a su hermano. ¿Qué vio el chico en los ojos de la mujer o la mujer en los ojos del niño?

Ella colocó la empuñadura de la daga contra el corazón del niño y susurró en un inglés medieval "¿Es tu decisión?"

El pequeño asintió tragando saliva y cerró los ojos. Sintió como una corriente tibia lo atravesaba y como Bridget lo besaba en la frente. Después se quedó dormido.

La Orden había cumplido su cometido. Explicarlo… ya no era importante. La maestra abrazó a Maya y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El director del colegió ordenó a sus acólitos que soltasen a los prisioneros y se fueran.

Davidson recogió la daga y se la dio al cazador más veterano. "Será mejor que los muchachos se queden con vosotros mientras les busco alguien más digno que yo de cuidar de ellos"

John se arrodilló junto a sus hijos, estaban bien, sólo dormían tranquilamente, incluso parecían sonreír. Levantó al mayor y lo cogió en brazos, Bobby tomó a Sam y salieron del salón sin que nadie se opusiera.

- Y ahora qué – el cazador de la barba siguió a su amigo – ¿se ha acabado? ¿ya está?

- Si – el exmarine salió a la calle

- ¿no los detienes? ¿no nos explicas lo ocurrido? – Maya zarandeó a su hermana que no paraba de llorar - ¿no le vas a decir nada? ¿dejarás que se vaya así?

- Fran…

- Fran se ha ido ¡mírame! – Replicó con dureza la joven - ¿dejarás que ellos se vayan así?

- Aún no me he ido – gruñó el moreno cazador desde la puerta - ¿os vais a quedar ahí toda la noche? Venís ¿o qué?

Blue Earth

- Entonces todo se ha acabado ¿no? – Jim Murphy sirvió el café a los cuatro adultos - ¿qué vais a hacer ahora?

- Volver a casa – contestó precisamente el único al que no iba dirigida la pregunta

- Aún tengo que ir al Laurel, Jim – respondió John – cuando vuelva lo decidiremos.

Bridget continuaba ausente. Desde que todo se acabara se sentía sola a pesar de estar rodeada de las personas a las que quería y que la apreciaban. Maya la sacó de la habitación con la excusa de ir a buscar algo de ropa a su casa, pues se iban a quedar en la rectoría con los niños hasta la vuelta de John.

- Si no reaccionas Bri, se va a ir.

- Vale

- Bri, no vale, irá a cumplir con… con la viuda de su amigo – Maya se recordó a sí misma nuevamente que no era su culpa – si no le pides que se quede, cuando vuelva, se irá.

- Lo se

- ¡Bri! – un torbellino castaño se abalanzó hacia la mujer haciendo que se repusiese unos momentos de su apatía - ¡ya estoy despierto!

- ¿y tienes hambre? – dijo la mujer como si no hubiese ocurrido nada

- Si – le dijo el niño abrazándose a su cuello.

Maya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y Walter tampoco, el muchacho se colocó junto a la joven y ambos observaron cómo la maestra con el niño tomado en brazos le proponía como siete u ocho meriendas distintas y disparatadas mientras el crío riendo decía que no al bocadillo de sopa, o a la ensalada de crispis, o a la tortilla de chocolate…

El pecoso aguardaba a su hermanito junto a la puerta, Bridget le echó el brazo libre sobre los hombros y le preguntó su opinión, Dean sugirió un bocadillo de gominolas de cola, a lo que el pequeño contestó con "estáis tontos"

- Tonto yo, espera que te coja renacuajo – le gruñó el mayor con la risa bailoteando en sus ojos.

Walter se echó a reír, no entendía nada. Pero si el pecoso después de lo que había ocurrido, no sólo no la rechazaba sino que estaba encantado de estar con la maestra, por algo sería. Solo ellos dos sabían lo ocurrido esa madrugada y una complicidad palpable se había instalado entre el rubito y la exGran Maestre.

- ¿sabes Maya? Hasta es posible que acabes siendo mi tía.

- ¿qué dices chico?

- Nada encanto – y el muchacho con una caradura impresionante rodeó la cintura de la muchacha con un brazo y le dijo – ¿y si me invitas a merendar?

* * *

**NOTA AL CAPÍTULO 36**

_Cuando Sir Galahad, Sir Percival y Sir Bors encontraron el Santo Grial no hallaron sólo la copa en la que se vertió la sangre de Cristo, encontraron también una espada y un pergamino._

_Cada uno de ellos tomó uno de los objetos, Sir Percival tomó el Cáliz, Sir Bors la espada y Sir Galahad el pergamino. La noche antes de iniciar su regreso a Camelot con las preciadas reliquias, el sello del pergamino se rompió y su portador lo leyó a la luz del fuego revelando a sus compañeros la forma de evitar el Apocalipsis_

_Sir Bors ansioso de fama y gloria utilizó la espada hallada junto al Grial para dar muerte a Sir Galahad y dejar por muerto a Sir Percival. Huyendo del lugar con los tres preciados objetos. Pero el Cáliz Sagrado no podía permanecer en manos del desleal caballero desapareciendo de su poder sin que pudiese evitarlo, así como la espada y el pergamino._

_Una campesina encontró a los traicionados caballeros, cuidando de Sir Percival hasta que sanó y ayudándole a dar cristiana sepultura al malogrado Galahad. Pero éste ya había leído el pergamino, y la maldición del "Legado Ineludible" (encontrar al guerrero que detendría el fin de los tiempos sólo armado de amor y fe) condenó a su espíritu a permanecer en el mundo hasta conseguirlo._

_El primer Gran Maestre de la Orden fue una mujer, la campesina que recogiera sus restos y salvara la vida de Sir Percival. Investida con el espíritu del caballero traicionado, podía convencer a todo el que tocara de lo que ella quisiera, así se desposó con Sir Percival y así comenzó la historia de la Orden Secreta del "Legado Ineludible"._

_Durante siglos el legado se fue transmitiendo por estricto orden de primogenitura, a la muerte del anterior Gran Maestre, el siguiente accedía a dicho honor consiguiendo asimismo la capacidad de convencer a quien quisiera sólo con tocarle. Con el cambio de milenio olvidaron el verdadero sentido de su misión, quedando un vago recuerdo en las historias que sus acólitos contaban a los novicios en las iniciaciones. Los Grandes Maestres se intentaron aferrar al poder de formas aberrantes y fue un milagro que la orden no llegase a desaparecer durante el siglo XVII, dónde la siguiente en la línea sucesoria huyó al Nuevo Mundo para escapar del legado._

_A la muerte de su predecesor, los principales acólitos de la Orden la encontraron y montaron una nueva sede en Filadelfia dónde unos cuantos siglos más tarde el penúltimo Gran Maestre ordenó el asesinato de su yerno, haciendo que el espíritu de Sir Galahad retornase y eligiera a su heredera aún sin efectuarse la sucesión. _

_Sir Galahad ya sólo se comunicaba a base de sueños y de sensaciones, tardó en conectar con Bridget Segura pues la Última Gran Maestre del Legado desconocía en qué consistía éste, y se resistió siempre a escuchar._

_Sólo durante la noche del 15 de Mayo de 1988, pudo por fin mostrar a su portadora en qué consistía su misión. Justo a tiempo, justo en el momento en que había encontrado a su guerrero._

_Y fue así, sencillo, porque el niño que protegía a su hermanito tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a todo por él, y lo más importante, tenía la voluntad. A través del tacto de la mujer, a través del acero de un daga, mostró al niño lo que le esperaba si aceptaba, y el niño aceptó poniendo fin a la búsqueda del espíritu de caballero que por fin descansaría en paz._


	38. La despedida

_Hemos llegado al final de "Crónica de esperanzas frustradas" es con diferencia el fic más largo que he escrito (no el que más me ha costado pero casi). Gracias a todos los que lo han leído, muchísimas gracias a quien me ha dejado sus reviews haciendo que valga la pena colgar el fic. _

_Mañana colgaré el epílogo y ya sólo me dedicaré a lo que tengo en mente. Eso sí, "No iré a buscarte" y el X-over "To live is to die" no van a ser actualizados diariamente porque van a seguir el ritmo con el que los pongo en el Supernatural_Foro._

_Espero que esta historia (cuya idea original fue encargo de una amiga que cree que que escribo aceptablemente, ains ¡como la quiero!) os haya entretenido y no haya sido muy pesada. Un abrazo._

_

* * *

_

**CAP XXXVII y FINAL**

**"La despedida"**

**18 de mayo de 1988**

Laurel, Nebraska

Bobby cogió a la pequeña en brazos. La niña, rubia y pizpireta se parecía demasiado a Will. Apenas se escuchaba a la madre que se había encerrado en el reservado con John.

Ahora le estaría contando la historia que se habían inventado durante las cinco horas de trayecto. No tenía sentido contarle la verdad y que les echara a ambos de sus vidas cuando le habían prometido al malogrado cazador que cuidarían de su familia. Le ahorrarían saber la terrible agonía que había sufrido el valiente muchacho.

John se había autoinculpado de la tragedia, en parte porque se sentía el máximo responsable de lo ocurrido, en parte para proteger a su hijo, a las Thomas y a la familia de Will.

Un grito ahogado acabó con el relato del Winchester, la muchacha ahogándose de dolor abrió la puerta invitando al exmarine a que se fuera. Este, aturdido no fue capaz de reaccionar y Ellen Harvelle lo sacó de la habitación a empujones, gritándole toda su rabia a la cara.

El hombre sólo la sujetó, abrazándola y recibiendo una avalancha de golpes en el pecho. "Lo has matado, lo has matado" repetía una y otra vez la viuda golpeándole con los puños cerrados por la desesperación.

- Ellen, por favor… - ¿y qué podía decirle? – Estaré siempre, para cualquier cosa que necesites, por favor…

- ¡Necesito a Will! ¿Me lo vas a devolver? – Abofeteó a John echándolo del bar.

Un par de cazadores se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos respaldando a la propietaria con su presencia intimidatoria. "Al menos no estará sola" pensó el antiguo soldado. Dejó un sobre con un número de teléfono y la navaja del cazador fallecido y salió sin decir nada.

Singer entregó a la pequeña a su madre "Estoy seguro de que hizo todo lo posible Ellen y de que si lo necesitas podrás contar con él para lo que sea, siempre… y conmigo también". La muchacha abrazó al de la barba rompiendo a llorar de nuevo y después volvió al reservado con su pequeña. Uno de los cazadores, un tal Martin, se hizo cargo de la barra del bar. No estaba sola, William Anthony Harvelle tenía muchos y buenos amigos.

John aguardó a la vuelta de su amigo, apoyado en su coche acababa de tomar una decisión que lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

- ¿te dejo en tu casa? – la voz rota del moreno y curtido cazador alertó a su amigo.

- ¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó, aunque intuía la respuesta.

- No puedo hacerle esto a Bri, Bobby, no merece que un día llegues tú, o Jim o cualquier otro cazador…

No le preguntó más, no lo necesitaba. Comprendía perfectamente la forma de pensar de su amigo, y aunque lo lamentase, sobre todo porque los pequeños parecían haber cogido aprecio a la mujer que había devuelto la ilusión a su padre, se subió al Impala.

- Volvamos a Blue Earth, si te vas a ir necesitarás dónde quedarte con los chicos mientras decides que hacer.

Blue Earth

- Así que os vais – Walter se sentó en la barandilla del porche junto al pecoso – que mierda, había llegado a creer… bueno ya no importa. Te echaré de menos chaval

Dean sonrió musitando "yo también". Estuvo a punto de caer de la barandilla cuando Sammy lo cogió por la camiseta haciéndole tambalear hacia atrás.

- ¿por qué nos va a echar de menos Dean? ¿se va Walt? – el niño no había llegado a oír toda la conversación - ¿Dónde te vas Walt? Yo no quiero que te vayas

El pecoso, haciendo un intento de sonrisa despreocupada bastante conseguida se bajó de la balaustrada y envió al pequeño a la casa con la amenaza de unas cosquillas fulminantes.

- No le habéis dicho nada – el de cabello rizado se bajó de su asiento, el otro niño callaba mordiéndose los labios con los ojos muy abiertos. Precisaba que alguien lo tratara como lo que era, un pequeño que necesitaba un abrazo.

Bridget cerró el Tupper con tortilla española, envolvió los sándwiches y los guardó junto a la tortilla en una mochila. En una bolsa para congelados guardó unas cervezas para los dos cazadores y unos batidos para los niños.

- Ya está – se dijo a sí misma intentando contener la emoción.

- ¿Qué haces? – John acababa de terminar de recoger sus cosas y había estado observando a hurtadillas cómo la mujer guardaba aquella comida con todo cuidado.

- No os vais a ir sin nada para el camino – la mujer sonrió al cazador con aquella expresión infantil que le partía el alma.

- Me gustaría que esto no tuviese que terminar así – susurró el hombre roncamente

Bri lo calló con un dedo en los labios. Le alisó las cejas y acarició la barba de tres días suave y cariñosamente. John no pudo más, al ver la comprensión que él era incapaz de asumir la cogió por la cintura y la besó con desesperación.

- Pídemelo, y me quedaré – musitó con la voz rota

- Te quedarías – gimió la mujer – un mes… un año… tus hijos crecerían en nuestro hogar, como niños normales y felices… - lo miró con el rostro bañado en llanto – hasta que tu pasado, o el mío, nos alcance; hasta que su destino nos destruya.

- ¿qué quieres decir? – la amargura de conocer la respuesta de antemano se mezcló con cada sílaba

- Si nosotros dos seguimos juntos, los seres que persiguen a Sam – cortó el intento de protesta del dolido cazador con un dedo en sus labios – los seres que persiguen a Sam podrán dar con él a través de mi o de los miembros de la Orden.

- La disolviste, ya no existe.

- Pero existen sus antiguos miembros…

- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? Pero es de noche – Sam protestó cuando Maya le puso la chaqueta - ¿por qué lloras?

- No lloro, es que se me ha metido un mosquito en el ojo – dijo con voz temblorosa

- Agáchate que te soplo – la muchacha contestó que no hacía falta que ya se le pasaba

Samuel Winchester podía tener cinco años pero no tenía ni un pelo de tonto. Tenía la intuición de que ese paseo no le iba a gustar nada. "Es de noche" le dijo a su padre "Iros tú y tío Bobby a pasear que Dean y yo nos quedamos a dormir, ya tengo sueño". John no dijo nada, cogió al niño en brazos y se lo llevó al coche.

- Dean, vamos – ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el niño no se había despedido, pero ya no podía soportar un minuto más.

- Ey, que os olvidáis la comida – Bridget consiguió serenarse y salir justo a tiempo para despedir al chiquillo – Hasta la vista Dean.

El niño la abrazó con un nudo en la garganta "Tranquilo pequeño, cuida de Sammy y de tu padre y sobre todo, se valiente ¿de acuerdo?". El pecoso se separó asintiendo e intentando sonreír.

- Dean, se hace tarde – el exmarine perdía la paciencia

- Gracias – el niño corrió al coche sujetando al pequeño que llorando se quería bajar.

El viejo Impala arrancó, alejándose en la noche. Walter y Bridget permanecieron en el porche hasta un buen rato después de que desapareciera en la distancia.

- ¿y ahora qué? – preguntó el chico sin aguardar respuesta

- Hemos terminado una historia – murmuró la mujer

- ¿toca empezar otra? – el travieso muchacho no pudo evitar una nota de esperanza en la pregunta.

- Ahora toca un buen corte de pelo – Bridget revolvió los rizos del chaval.


	39. Epílogo:Crónica de esperanzas frustradas

**EPÍLOGO**

**"Retales de otra historia"**

**14 de junio de 1995**

Granada, España

- Lucía, vamos, no te enfades – el muchacho, alto, moreno, de cabello corto y rizado y risueños ojos marrones parecía genuinamente arrepentido.

- Ese ha sido un comentario muy machista Walter, y muy desagradable – la joven, también de diecinueve años y una linda cara ovalada enmarcada por una larga melena cobriza recogida en una coleta, fulminó al hermano de su novio con la mirada – no me esperaba eso de ti.

- Lucía, por favor, se que me he pasado, no debí decir esa idiotez… si te quedas, yo mismo confesaré ante Rod y dejaré que me rompa las piernas como justo castigo – la chica no pudo menos que sonreír, ahí estaba otra vez el payaso de siempre…

- De acuerdo, te perdono, pero que conste que es porque tu madre no le grite a Rod cuando aparezcas en casa sin piernas ¿has entendido?

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, no te arrepentirás, eres la cuñada más cojonuda que pisa la facultad de Filosofía y Letras

- Idiota

- Y la más borde también – respondió el chico aliviado – que mira que parece que eres de Granada.

Un Ibiza rojo del año 87 se acercó tironeando por la carretera de Alfacar. Una cómica expresión compungida se dibujó en la cara del chico moreno al verlo, haciendo que Lucía se temiese lo peor. Rod los saludó sacando la mano por la ventanilla y comenzó a subir la fuerte rampa que llevaba hasta la Facultad a la que iban los tres.

A los veinte metros el coche se paró. Oyeron gritar al conductor "¡No, otra vez no, Walter Segura te voy a matar!"

- Esto no parece que tenga muy buena pinta ¿no? Dile que no me has visto – sonrió el irritante estudiante de Antropología Social y Cultural

- Pero, si le has saludado – protestó la chica a la chaqueta vaquera que desapareció corriendo cuesta arriba.

Rodolfo Aldana puso las luces de emergencia y dejó caer el coche marcha atrás hasta un hueco en el aparcamiento de la glorieta. Salió del coche jurando en Arameo (y aramecago en to lo que se menea) aunque al mirar a la muchacha se le pasó el enfado en un segundo.

- Aún no me creo que seáis hermanos – los brazos del chico rodearon la cintura de la muchacha mientras su mirada reflejaba una fascinación tan enorme que la dejó aturdida – Rod, que me has visto esta mañana…

- Nos adoptó la misma madre, así que… ¡Dios, cómo puedes ser tan increíblemente bonita! – ya ni se acordaba del depósito vacío del coche.

La joven besó a su novio toda ruborizada, mientras el bus urbano Nº 8 se volvía a quedar parado en medio de la cuesta y los estudiantes que acudían a los finales se bajaban protestando y quejándose de que llegarían tarde.

Housatonic, Massachusetts

Templeton Addison colocó los libros de texto en sus respectivas estanterías. Mientras colocaba los últimos se oyó la campanilla de la entrada de la librería. Le extrañó, a esas horas no entraba nunca nadie, hacía un rato que había pasado la hora de entrada a los colegios y los que compraban el periódico hacía ya varias horas que lo habían recogido.

Pero la tienda estaba abierta así que salió al mostrador a ver quien había entrado. Un chaval de unos once o doce años, cabello castaño y bastante delgaducho repasaba una lista buscando en las estanterías de lecturas obligatorias para secundaria.

- ¿puedo ayudarte chico? – la mirada desconfiada del chaval le resultó vagamente familiar

- Si, estoy buscando estos libros – le dio la lista, eran libros quizá demasiado densos para un crío de séptimo.

Mientras ayudaba al chaval a encontrarlos alguien entró en la tienda, de reojo, Temp controló al recién llegado, "Vaya, problemas", pensó cuando el tipo con andares de vaquero, chaqueta de piel y vaqueros desgastados fue directamente a la sección de revistas eróticas.

- Son ochenta dólares – le pidió al niño por los libros

- ¡Dean! ¡paga que nos vamos!

El tipo problemático dejó lo que estaba ojeando nuevamente en la estantería y se acercó, llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se diluyó cuando sus enormes ojos verdes se clavaron en el dependiente de la tienda.

- ¿qué pasa Dean? – el pequeño se había dado cuenta de la repentina palidez del pecoso

- No, nada – eludió la mirada inquisidora de Templeton sacando nerviosamente el dinero de un bolsillo - ¿por qué no me esperas con papá en el coche?

Casi empujando a su hermano le puso una de las bolsas en las manos y lo sacó de la tienda. Después se volvió al librero que se acercó al timbre de la alarma antirrobos disimuladamente.

- No te acuerdas de mi ¿verdad? – dijo el presunto atracador mirándole a los ojos

- Dean, ¿Dean Winchester?, tío… si pareces un gigante. Has cambiado – se disculpó saliendo de detrás del mostrador y ofreciéndole la mano que el otro estrechó con fuerza.

- Siete años Temp. ¿Sigues viendo a los demás?

- Mantengo contacto con ellos por carta – explicó – apenas un mes de iros vosotros volví con mi madre y Bridget se llevó a su hermana y a los chicos a España. Los adoptó, y me hubiese adoptado a mí también, pero yo acababa de recuperar a mi familia.

- ¿Cómo te va? – echó un vistazo a la librería – tuya no es…

- Pues sí, es de mi madre, la llevamos entre los dos – sonrió con orgullo el de las gafas – estoy ahorrando para irme a España a estudiar medicina en Granada

- ¿España? Eso queda por debajo de Texas… - musitó el chico rascándose la coronilla confuso

- Eso queda en Europa, veo que cuando te fuiste de Blue Earth dejaste de atender en clase

El claxon del Impala sobresaltó a ambos chicos. "Cuídate Temp" el librero garabateó un par de direcciones en un papel y se las dio "por si algún día…"

El gruñido de su padre no impresionó al adolescente, estaba más que acostumbrado, aunque vio que a su hermano pequeño no le gustaba. Sonrió al adulto, musitando "un viejo conocido". John Winchester había cambiado mucho en esos siete años. La caza y los golpes de la vida lo habían endurecido, a sus hijos también, pero de distinta manera. Arrancó y pasaron frente a la librería en dirección a la interestatal.

Esa fue la última vez que Templeton se encontró con los Winchester. Al año siguiente se fue a España dónde estudió medicina y dónde compartió piso de estudiantes con los que siempre consideró parte de su familia más que sus amigos.

**FIN**

* * *

_Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este viaje_


End file.
